En Las Montañas
by Furor Scribiendi
Summary: Reply to a BE challenge. Harry and Lucius are stuck with each other in a foreign land. Unwilling at first, they stick together and try to get along. Time passes & things happen. Do they have enough time, or is slipping away already? COMPLETED:06-03-04
1. Chapter 1

_**

En Las Montañas

**_

This fic was spawned by a challenge I saw on Beloved Enemies before they moved to ETC - took me awhile to hunt down their new home and update my bookmarks. Anyways, read the specs below: 

Beloved Enemies Fuh-Q-Fest Challenge (pre-move to ETC) 

_**# 168 - During the fight with Voldemort, Harry and Lucius hit each other with spells which backfire on them and the Apparate to… (you can select any country - not the UK or the US - so they won't be able to speak with others). None of them want to use (their) magic because either the Dark Lord or Aurors will appear, so one of them will be killed for sure. And for awhile, they decide to co-exist in peace. (Lidi)**_

_**Note**_: Just because I don't want to do all the translation, this - // \\ - denotes dialogue in Spanish. It's not that I can't write in Spanish, but I want clarity in this and I'm far too lazy to translate. And because FF.net strips away the "" that I normally use. *sigh* 

_****WARNING****_: There will be slash later on in this fic! If you don't know what slash is, it is m/m relationship; men luving other men. If you can't deal with that, kindly find another fic to read. 

I'd post all the smut here, but I don't want to get locked out again - *snorts* 'unleash your imagination' my ass - so I'll have a URL where it will be posted on my website when the really good stuff happens. The most you're gonna see here is a kiss. No groping, fondling...hell none of the fun stuff. 

_______________________________________________________

_Chapter 1_

This was it. With all the chaotic noise of people in agony and curses, hexes, jinxes and other spells being fired, one thing stood in between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. 

Or rather, one person - Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. Lucius bloody Malfoy. 

Harry gritted his teeth, feeling anger surge through him. He'd fought his way through to the thickest press of battle where Voldemort was, ready to finally kill him. He'd seen Ron, Hermione, Neville, Cho, far too many people he cared about fall in the battle. He didn't know if they would ever rise again, but he would be damned sure that this insane wizard didn't. And Lucius Malfoy chose that exact moment to interpose himself between Harry and his goal. This was the last straw. 

He raised his wand, uttering the first, vicious curse he could think of. Lucius raised his wand, casting something as well. The spells tore through the air and met with a blinding flash of white light that blinded both of them. A second later, when they could see clearly, all that filled their vision was their own spell - coming back right towards them. They didn't have time to react or even move as the world jerked and abruptly disappeared with a loud crack. 

_______________________________________________________

Lucius suddenly found himself staring at the blue sky, ringed by red mountain peaks. What happened to the- he grunted as something heavy landed right on top of him. Looking down, he saw black robes and a black mop off hair. He knew exactly who this had to be. 

"Get off me boy!" he snarled, shoving Harry off roughly. 

Lucius sat up roughly, looking around, wand held loosely in his hand. This certainly wasn't England. Not by a- He was suddenly pitched to the ground, his wand skittering out of his hand as Harry bowled into him, wrapping his slim hands around Lucius' neck. 

"What the hell did you do Malfoy?!" Harry yelled his face flushed red with anger and his fingers digging into Lucius' neck. "What the hell did you do?!" 

All Lucius could do was give something of a strangled sound, as Harry gave him a hard shake. He glanced at his wand, trying to reach it with a flailing hand. Who would have though that Potter would have such a strong grip. It was currently squeezing the life from his body. Finally desperate, Lucius balled up a hand and punched Harry right in the jaw. 

Lucius immediately sat up, gasping for breath. "Merlin's beard, you almost killed me!" he managed. 

"That was the general idea!" Harry spat out as he scrambled forward. 

Lucius looked up in time to see Harry's fist coming right in to connect with his cheekbone. Lucius glared at Harry as the boy staggered a bit from the force of the blow and fell on the ground a few feet away. Lucius ran his tongue along his teeth, tasting blood; quite a bit of blood actually. He spit it out with a grimace, feeling around for his wand. It had to be here somewhere. He'd could easily kill Harry and be out of here by lunch time. 

"Looking for this?" 

Lucius' gaze snapped at Harry's smug voice. The blasted boy was standing there, a bleeding gash along his jawbone. And he was also holding Lucius' wand in between two fingers, twirling it idly. Lucius mentally cursed himself quite vehemently. How could he lose track like that? 

"I'm going to ask you again," Harry said in a tight voice. "What did you do?" 

"Me?" Lucius snarled as he picked himself off and dusted off his robes. "This is all _your_ fault." He winced slightly; his cheek was certainly going to be sore tomorrow. "I should ask how you managed to botch a simple curse so royally!" 

"Me?!" Harry spluttered, clutching his wand tighter. "Typical Malfoy; just blame someone else! I'm not the one who screwed up! You are!" Harry glared nastily at Lucius. 

"You go ahead and think that," Lucius seethed from between his teeth. "You're just angry because you can't play the good little Saviour, the good little sacrifice who's supposed to do what he didn't get to." 

"Say that to my face!" Harry bellowed his expression dangerously red. 

"If you bothered to notice, I just did." Lucius spat out. 

Harry looked at him in disgust before he threw Lucius' wand back at him. Lucius certainly wasn't about to waste this opportunity; he caught his wand in midair, and when he lowered his hand, he had it aimed right at Harry's heart. Then Harry did something that took him completely by surprise. Harry smiled triumphantly, as if he had just won the Quidditch cup. 

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Lucius growled, tightening his grip; the urge to blast the boy and wipe that insufferable expression off his face was almost irresistible. Damn his curiosity for tempering it. 

"Go on Malfoy, use it," Harry said with a small smug smirk. "Bring Merlin knows how many Aurors here. I want to go home." 

Lucius narrowed his eyes before he gave something of a predatory smile. "And why don't you use your wand? Afraid you'll bring someone down here? Namely the Dark Lord?" 

Lucius and Harry spent the next few minutes glaring at one another before Lucius slowly lowered his wand and slipped it into his pocket. 

"If you care to listen," Lucius didn't hide the obvious scepticism in voice. "I think it's rather obvious we're not in Britain anymore." 

Harry gave him a withering look. "What was your first bloody indication? The sky? Or was it the mountains?" 

"Look, Potter," Lucius stalked up to him. "It's rather obvious we can't do anything to get ourselves out of the situation. So we may as well…attempt," Lucius' lip curled up in a sneer. "To get along and find out just where the hell we are." 

Harry didn't say anything, simply glaring at Lucius before he nodded his head briefly. Lucius snorted a bit turning and looking around. It looked like they were on a plateau of some sort and needed to scope out the landscape. He looked back around to find Harry had disappeared. Where the hell had the boy disappeared to? 

The sound of sliding rocks made Lucius walk over to the lip of the plateau and look down. Harry was managing to slide down the rather steep side on two feet to a smooth black paved road. How on Earth had he missed that? 

"Are you coming down or not?" Harry demanded once he reached the bottom and kicked the dust off his pants and shoes. 

Lucius looked at the incline doubtfully. He was more than likely to break his neck attempting to get down there. How had Harry made it look so easy? He scowled down at the grinning Potter before placing a foot on the slope. It wasn't that steep. It only looked incredibly steep. He started walking down slowly, intend on not making a fool of himself. 

But it seemed that fate had other plans for Lucius Malfoy. 

Everything was going fine, until he was halfway down and mistook a rock to be loose. He decided to kick it out the way, and maybe, just maybe, it would hit Harry and soothe some of his battered pride. Only the rock didn't give and Lucius found himself pitched forward and rolling down the rest of the way. When he finally came to a stop it was on the black road that was incredibly hot and had him up in less than two seconds. Lucius looked at Harry to find him fighting back the amused smirk that was trying to break free of the impatient scowl. If Lucius' pride was battered before, it was certainly abused now and cursing fate heartily. 

"Shut up and start walking." Lucius growled as he pushed past Harry, brushing the dirt and small pebbles from his robes. 

_______________________________________________________

Harry sighed as he wiped the sweat away from his brow yet again. What had he done to deserve this? He was supposed to simply off Voldemort, be the hero and everything would go back to normal as they could possibly be. So when he suddenly found himself gone from the chaotic battlefield with the stormy grey clouds hanging overhead to somewhere else, with blue skies and red mountains, he had been far from pleased. 

When he discovered that he was stuck with Lucius Malfoy, of all people, he was more than enraged. He was completely livid and had done the one thing that had popped into his head. Kill Lucius. It had been working perfectly fine until Lucius had punched him right in the jaw. The bugger probably forgot he had his ring on. Or knew all to well. 

Harry scowled at Lucius, who was walking ahead of him with a stony silence. 

And here he was stuck walking down some lone road with Lucius Malfoy ahead of him, with the sun blazing down and not a cloud in sight. Not to mention some a definite lack of any other sign of humans at all. If there was a God, he was more than likely mocking Harry right now. Harry gave a sour grunt at that thought of divine ridicule. Wouldn't that just be a kick in the- 

"What are you fussing about back there?" Lucius asked crossly with a glare. 

"Nothing you need to be bothered about, illustrious leader," Harry muttered in a sarcastic voice. "Just keep walking. Maybe if I think it hard enough I'll wake up from this nightmare." 

"And people say I have issues," Lucius grumbled, looking back ahead. 

Harry shot him a dirty look. His hand was itching to use his wand. He didn't care if Lucius' back was turned or that he would bring the Death Eaters to him quicker than he could say 'Blood-Sucking Bugbear' five times. But he did care if he died; a lot. So here he was, walking along a road, feeling particularly resentful that Lucius Malfoy had been the first one to suggest something that could only be called a temporary truce. 

He gave a slight sigh and pulled at the collar of his robes. If this heat didn't relent, he was liable to cook in his own clothes. He undid the buttons and yanked it off quickly with a loud sigh of relief. 

"What is it now?" Lucius demanded as he turned around and scowled at Harry. 

"Nothing!" Harry snapped a bit petulantly as he continued walking. "Why don't you just leave me alone?" 

"I would, but those noises you make are annoying," Lucius grumbled as he fell in step behind Harry. 

"You think I'm enjoying this?" Harry asked in an irritated voice of disbelief. "It's not like you're the world's greatest company, you know." 

"Did it occur to you that it might be too hot to talk?" Lucius demanded. 

"Did you think the black doesn't help?" Harry shot back, giving Lucius a smug look as he folded his robes over his forearm. "Maybe that's why you're even nastier than usual." 

Lucius narrowed his eyes at Harry. "I would prefer it if you-" 

"Shut up!" Harry said suddenly looking down the road. 

"How dare you-" Lucius began. 

"I said shut up!" Harry snapped, clapping a hand over Lucius' mouth. "Don't you hear that?" 

Lucius chose that moment to bite Harry's hand particularly hard and give him a triumphant, smug smirk. Harry snatched it back with a glare before he pointed to the road behind them. There was a definite sound coming from behind them, from the slight swell of a gentle hill. Then, like a beacon, it appeared over the top, puttering its way. A beat-up old blue truck, but a truck nonetheless; a vehicle that had four wheels and was moving. Gratefully, Harry ran out into the middle of the road, only to have Lucius yank him back. 

"Are you insane?! That…thing might hit you!" Lucius hissed from between his teeth. 

"Shut up and let me handle this!" Harry retorted. "Unless you want to talk to the Muggle." 

Harry smirked as Lucius abruptly released him. "Hey! Hey!" he called loudly, running out a bit into the road, waving his arms frantically. 

Harry could have danced for joy when the truck came to a halt and he ran up to the driver's side. "You don't know how glad I am to see you! We need to get to the nearest town. Could you give us a lift?" 

The man, clad in a beat up trucker hat, simple white t-shirt and rather faded blue overalls looked at them puzzled for a moment before speaking. // You two tourists? \\ The man glanced out the windshield at Lucius, who was scowling, before looking back at Harry. // English tourists? \\ 

Harry blinked. He hadn't been expecting that, much less be prepared for it. He had hoped they would come across someone who spoke English not…whatever the man had just spoken. It all sounded like gibberish to him. He glanced at Lucius, who was looking more and more angered by the second. 

"What's taking so long, Potter?" Lucius asked in a biting voice. 

Harry glared at him before looking back at the man. "Erm…" he wasn't too sure what to do in this case. He motioned between him and Lucius, then pointed down the road then pointed to the back of the man's truck with a hopeful look. 

The man's face split with a grin as he nodded his head and shifted the truck's gears. Harry grinned with relief as he motioned to Lucius. "We got a ride!" 

"About bloody time," Lucius muttered, following after Harry. "I…" Lucius froze when he saw the back of the truck. "You can't possibly expect me to get in there!" 

Harry rolled his eyes as he gripped the high wooden rails on the truck sides and started clamber on. "There're only a few chickens and a pig. Unless you want to walk, this is the only way." 

"I do not share travel spaces with livestock!" Lucius looked outraged and utterly disgusted. 

"Look, if you're going to start this up again," Harry started as he dusted his pants off and seated himself on the lone crate. "You can keep walking. I, on the other hand, don't want to walk in this heat and will take the ride." 

Harry didn't say anything as Lucius scowled darkly at him, muttering something as he gripped the side and easily pulled himself. 

"Get up. I want that seat." Lucius said imperiously, with a formidable scowl. 

Harry simply gave him a rather malicious smirk. "You didn't get up here quick enough. We might have struck a truce, but you'll find I still won't listen to you. I suggest you sit down." 

Harry knocked on the cabin window and gave the man a thumb up. The man gave him one in response and a few seconds later, the truck lurched forward and started rumbling down the road. Harry settled himself on his seat, looking at Lucius, who had settled himself into a corner and looked ready to take on any of the chickens who came to close. 

"Look on the bright side," Harry said, earning a nasty glare from Lucius. 

"And what, pray tell, would _that_ be, Potter?" Lucius said viciously. 

"When we get to our destination, we can get some help." Harry said, watching as the pig made its way over to Lucius. "Looks like you have company." 

"Potter!" Lucius growled. 

Harry chuckled a bit; it almost sounded like Lucius was pleading with him. But the looks being directed at him, said something otherwise. He was hard pressed to not laugh out loud when the pig looked at Lucius and decided to settled down right on his lap. So now Lucius was wedged in a corner, thoroughly pissed at Harry for not relinquishing his seat, having to share a truck bed with animals and now had a - Harry looked at the pig critically - 200 pound swine draped across his lap. The chickens were moving in as well, settling around Lucius in a tan, white and red ruffled ring. 

"You know," Harry snickered. "If it weren't for the clothes, I'd swear you were a farmer." 

Lucius scowled at Harry as he crossed his arms and stared stonily at the truck bed. "Shut up." 

_______________________________________________________

Lucius looked around as they finally came to a halt. This hellish ride was finally over. And now this blasted pig would get off of him and he could scare the chickens away. He was never doing anything like this in his life, ever again. He glanced up once more, seeing Harry slouched against the cabin window, fast asleep. This had been the boy's brilliant idea. He had better know where they ended up or- 

// Sheesh, again? \\ The man chuckled, setting up a board as a ramp down. // Come on, come on. \\ 

The pig rose and clambered down, grunting. Lucius looked down at his robes that had once been immaculate. The fall down the hill hadn't done much to them, but having a heavy pig sit on him for almost half a day didn't leave them in much better condition. He'd be lucky if half these wretched stains came out. 

// Wait a moment. \\ the man said, motioning for him to sit back down and glancing at Harry. // And wake up your friend or...lover, whatever. But just wait a moment. \\ 

Lucius simply nodded his head; it wasn't as if any of that gibberish made any absolute sense to him. But he should probably wake the boy up. He had gotten them this far. He walked over to Harry and shook his shoulder roughly. 

"Wake up. Wake up!" he said a bit more forcefully, giving Harry's shoulder a brisk shake. 

Harry woke with start, looking around sleepily. Then his gaze fell on Lucius and he gave a sleepy grin, eyes raking over him. Lucius froze for a split second; Harry looked utterly debauched and as if he had enjoyed a night of wild sex. Not spent the afternoon in blissful sleep, jouncing around in a damned uncomfortable…what had Harry called it again? Ah yes, a truck. 

"Where are we?" Harry asked in a sleep rough voice as he shivered a bit and pulled on his robe. 

Lucius stilled his immediate urge to say something incredibly deprecating. The boy may not know where they were, but he had gotten them someplace. If Lucius had been left to deal with the Muggle, they more than likely still be walking along the road. 

"I was hoping you could inform me as to-" Lucius began. 

// He's such a young boy! \\ They both looked to see a rather plump middle aged woman looking at them critically. // Ernesto, he's so skinny! And the other! >\\ she sucked her teeth and tsked in the same breath. // The blond is his lover? Friend? What? What? \\ 

// I don't know, I don't know! I don't think they speak Spanish. \\ The man called Ernesto said throwing up his hands. // But I couldn't just leave them in the street! \\ 

// True, true, \\ The woman looked at them once more. // You speak Spanish? \\ 

Lucius was simply left blinking in the thick barrage of words. Just what could he possibly say to that? 

The woman sighed and shook her head. // My name is Valencia. \\ 

// Valencita. \\ Ernesto piped up from the back, earning a glare from the woman, who was more than likely his wife. 

"Valencia." Harry said pointing to her. He smiled when the woman nodded her head. "Harry." He said gesturing to himself before he motion to Lucius. "Lucius." 

Lucius didn't even attempt a cordial smile in greeting. 

// Harry, Lucius, come, come. \\ The woman said, motioning for them to come down as they started towards the house. 

"That's the same damn word he used for the pig," Lucius grumbled as Harry easily jumped down. 

Lucius didn't say anything as he watched the woman fuss over Harry, who was trying his best to not flush from embarrassment. Ernesto was watching him, obviously trying not to laugh, but was failing miserably. Lucius was certainly failing to see the humour of the situation. 

_______________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

_**En Las Montañas**_

_Chapter 2_

Harry inhaled deeply as he blinked owlishly, looking at the sunlight streaming in through the dusty windows. The room looked much different in the bright light as opposed to the candle lit gloom of last night. The lights in the room hadn't been working so Ernesto had shown them up and left the candle for light. Now, Harry could easily see the plain whitewashed stucco walls, with the large, dusty windows. Just off from that was another door that led into the bathroom. There was a splintery desk with a chair at the opposite side of the room. He stretched a bit, drawing the blankets wrapped around him taut. The bed frame was unfinished, but it looked sturdy enough. On Harry's side of the bed, was a short night table. There was a lamp on it but, as he learned last night, that too was broken. 

He simply lay there, pulling the blankets in closer. He didn't want to look on the other side of the bed. He knew exactly who lay there. He pulled the blankets up more, stubbornly looking at the door, despite his growing curiosity. Ernesto had given them, much to their chagrin, a room with only one bed in it. Harry wouldn't have been surprised if that was their only guest bedroom. And so, as if this ordeal wasn't bad enough, Harry now had to share a bed with Lucius. 

Harry wasn't thrilled but decided to make the best of it. 

Lucius had decided to sit on the splintery chair, scowling at Harry, and the bed, as if it was somehow Harry's fault. 

He found himself in a bit of disbelief. Lucius Malfoy, the ever calm and cool Malfoy, had been sitting in a chair, sulking like a little child who had his toy taken away. If there was such a thing as fate, Harry was finding this event to be something of a mixed blessing. Lucius may have been good looking, but he was a completely insufferable prat. Seeing him reduced to this fruitless rebellion was rather amusing to watch, although he was sure Lucius didn't think the same thing. 

Harry took another deep breath, sat up, stuck his arms out from the blankets and looked at the other side of the bed. Lucius had left his robes draped on the chair and had come over to the bed. This obviously had to have been after Harry had fallen asleep. Lucius had placed himself in a rather precarious position on the edge of the bed, somewhat huddled up. 

He shrugged and detangled himself from the blankets, letting his feet rest on the floor. His first order of business was to get a shower and then- 

"Gah!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs, flailing when he felt something crawl across his foot suddenly. 

"Wha-" Lucius' startled word was cut off by a rather abrupt thud followed by a pained grunt. 

Harry scrambled back on the bed, looking at the floor warily, until he spotted it. The small insect with a sinuous shape was scuttling away for the door. He scrambled forward, stamping with his feet. 

"Ha!" he crowed triumphantly as he brought his foot down and squished it. Then he froze and lifted his foot up gingerly. "Yuck." 

"Are you always this vocal in the morning?!" Lucius snarled before he stormed off to the bathroom and slammed the door shut with a loud bang. 

Harry glared at the door before he looked around for something to wipe the buggy remains off his feet with. Definitely not the chair; he already had bug guts on his feet; he didn't need to add splinters to that. He looked around before laying eyes on Lucius' robe. It would definitely serve the prat right. Last night he had been nothing short of a rude ass when Ernesto and Valencia had been nothing but nice to them. 

"Let's see how much you like this," Harry muttered, hopping over and wiping the remains off completely on a cuff. 

He looked around the room, yanking on his socks. Then he noticed a fresh change of clothes left folded on the table. Two sets; one for him and one for Lucius. Harry grabbed his and changed quickly before he walked downstairs, looking around for their hosts. When he walked into the bright sunny kitchen, he found them seated at the table, a large atlas between Valencia's hands. He smiled in greeting as Valencia smiled and waved him over. 

// The both of us, \\ Valencia said gesturing at herself and Ernesto, who was drinking coffee. She opened the book to a page. // We're from here, from Spain. \\ She looked at him and jabbed at the atlas rather imperiously. // We're Spanish. And you and your…friend? \\ 

Harry nodded his head in thanks as Valencia gave him her seat. He started leafing through the atlas before he came to rest on a page. "Here." 

// You and your friend are British? \\ Valencia asked in surprise. 

// No, no, \\ Ernesto said suddenly. // They're Scottish. See? \\ Ernesto glanced at the page. // The boy is pointing here, to Scotland. \\ 

// No, it's here! \\ Valencia said rather forcefully. // England. \\ 

// Scotland. \\ Ernesto replied. 

// England. \\ Valencia rebutted immediately. 

// No, it's Scotland. \\ 

// You idiot, it's England. \\ 

"You have some nerve Potter." 

Harry looked away from Ernesto and Valencia's argument at Lucius' quiet words. He was standing at the table, in black slacks and a white button down shirt, glaring down at Harry as if he wanted to break his neck. 

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked with a completely innocent look on his face. 

"First, you decide to claim all the blankets," Lucius said in a rather vicious hiss. "Then you deign to leave me a small strip where to sleep on the bed, and now you decide to wipe off whatever that disgusting mess was on my robe. My only robe." 

"At least you're being more civil this morning as opposed to last night." Harry said with a bright smile. He got desired reaction of a snarl. 

"That's why?" Lucius shot Harry a look, before rubbing his temples. "I think a proper truce is in order this time. Not something like that farce from yesterday." 

"I agree. Who knows how long I might be stuck with you," Harry said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Shake on it?" Harry offered his hand. 

Lucius glanced at it for a moment before taking it and shaking it. "But don't think for a moment that I wouldn't take the chance to kill you the moment we get out of this…predicament." 

"I'd expect no less." Harry said. 

They watched the other for a moment, looking for signs of backing down, but neither met it. After a few minutes, Harry glanced down to notice they were still shaking hands. Or rather, now, they were simply holding one another's hand. Harry jerked his away hastily, feeling a slight blush rise to his face. He looked up to see Lucius smirking slightly as he retracted his hand with a glint in his eye. 

"Tell me…Harry," Lucius said smoothly. 

Harry sat there, wondering just what sort of deprecating question Lucius would ask. 

"Just what are our hosts bickering about?" 

Harry looked up and tried to not breathe an immense sigh of relief. "About where we're from…I think. I think Ernesto think we're from Scotland, and Valencia thinks we're from England." 

"That's it?" Lucius arched an eyebrow, looking at the two who were bickering rather heartily. 

"That's it," Harry affirmed, nodding his head. "And it's not as if we can simply tell them were British." 

// Aha! \\ Valencia said suddenly, pointing a finger at Harry. // See Ernesto? Harry said 'Brit' in that word! They're British! British! \\ 

// OK, OK, \\ Ernesto said in resignation. // You win. \\ 

Valencia turned with a smug expression on her face, jumping a bit when she noticed Lucius sitting at the table. // Oh! You scared me! Now, we'll have breakfast and then we'll work. \\ 

// Valencita, \\ Ernesto began. 

// They can work, \\ Valencia said firmly. // I don' think they have to go anywhere immediately, \\ 

// Valencita, \\ Ernesto tried again. 

// No. \\ Valencia said firmly before she made her way over to the cupboard. 

Harry looked at Ernesto, who gave them an apologetic shrug, finished off his coffee and made his way outside. Hearing a wry chuckle, Harry looked over to Lucius who had a faint smile gracing his lips. 

"I think that's the first bit of anything I understood." Lucius said. 

_______________________________________________________

Lucius scowled down at the pig in its pen, which was looking at him expectantly. The bucket of slops sat on the ground and Lucius eyed it with distaste. It was bad enough he was in a foul enough mood last night due to Harry's rather annoying chummy attitude with Ernesto and Valencia last night, but he felt even worse this morning, no thanks to Harry. 

There had an equal amount of blankets on the bed when Lucius finally rose from the chair a bit stiffly. So when he woke in the early morning, freezing, he instinctively reached for the blanket. Only there was none. The boy had managed to roll them all around himself rather firmly. And as if that wasn't bad enough, Lucius had found himself with a tiny strip of mattress to sleep on while Harry, bundled but somehow sprawled across the bed, took most of the mattress. 

A crappy night's sleep and a protesting back didn't do much to help disposition when he first woke. And then he came out the bathroom to find Harry had wiped something's thoroughly squashed remains on his only good robe, and he was more than ready to give Harry a real piece of his mind. Having to wear the slightly big and uncomfortable change of clothes didn't help either. 

But if there was one thing Lucius did not do, it was display anger in front of others just like that. Harry was an exception, seeing that he planned to make the brat suffer once they got out of this hellhole. 

Breakfast had been passable, and Valencia had promptly marched them out here. Harry had been just as clueless as Lucius had been. But Lucius had a bucket placed in his hand and been directed towards the pigpen, while Harry was taken to the garden, presumably to do some gardening. 

Lucius had done paperwork all his life. He hadn't been grateful for it at the time though. He certainly was now. 

Feeding a pig - the same pig that decided to make a seat of him the previous night, no less - was something he had no intention of doing in the slightest. 

The pig gave a grunt and butted against the fence impatiently. Lucius glared at the animal; it actually sounded irritated. How dare it? If anything he had more right than it, with its simple existence, to be annoyed and irritable. Given the circumstances, Lucius thought he was coping rather admirably. Except when it came to this dratted obnoxious swine. 

// You're not working. \\ 

Lucius looked around to find himself looking at Ernesto. Damn, that meant the woman wasn't far behind and- 

// I knew it. But Valencita wouldn't listen. \\ Ernesto chuckled, picking up the bucket and pouring it into the trough. The pig gave a content grunt and started eating. Ernesto started walking and motioned for Lucius to come. // Follow me. You're obviously not up to dealing with animals. \\ 

Lucius walked after Ernesto who led him to the garden as well. A hoe was placed in his hand and Ernesto walked off to take care of something else. Lucius looked at the hoe and decided that it was decidedly better than dealing with the pig. 

"Couldn't do it, huh?" Harry asked. 

Lucius turned around and scowled at Harry who was hoeing with a placid look on his face. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing," Harry replied simply with a shrug. "I don't think I would have picked up that bucket either." 

Lucius didn't say anything, earning a raised eyebrow from Harry who was obviously expecting a reply in return. He simply grunted and started hoeing. Not that he had ever done anything like this in his life. He found himself glancing at Harry every so often, following his lead. Harry made this look far too easy. They worked in silence for a long while, Lucius continually glancing at Harry. 

"Something wrong Lucius?" Harry asked suddenly, breaking the silence. 

It was Lucius' turn to be startled and flush slightly. "Everything is perfectly fine." He said simply before going back to work. 

He could have sworn he felt Harry's eyes on him still. But he didn't look up. This was going to be a long day. 

_______________________________________________________

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed, running his hand through his hair. Today hadn't been a ball. 

First, they had hoed the garden and mulched it. Then Ernesto had made Lucius clear out the barn while Harry watched the goats. It seemed that Valencia was determined to put two suddenly available sets of hands to good use. 

Harry was hard pressed to watch the goats and Lucius at the same time. He tried to tell himself that he was keeping an eye out on Lucius, to make sure he didn't get into trouble, but considering the amount of times Harry was watching Lucius and neglecting the goats, even he wasn't buying that excuse. The golden white beauty that Lucius possessed was simply accented by the sunlight. Especially the way the light glinted off his hair, making it look like spun gold. He could still see the muscles bunching and flexing beneath Lucius' skin. And the way the borrowed shirt had clung to Lucius' body…Harry had definitely been hard pressed to keep his eyes on the stupid goats. He swore that he feel Lucius' gaze on him sometimes, but Harry chalked it up to his imagination. If Lucius was looking at him, it was probably because he couldn't wait to get way from him. 

"Merlin, I am never doing anything like that again," Lucius groused as he finally emerged from the bathroom, looking at his reddened hands. "You think they'd have something in there!" 

"Blisters? Soreness?" Harry asked. "Aching?" 

"It. Aches. Worse than filling out paperwork." Lucius said succinctly as he sat on his side of the bed. "How the bloody hell did you know?" 

Harry simply shrugged and walked over to where Lucius sat, taking the chair with him. He sat down, looking Lucius questioningly. Lucius' brow furrowed, but he nodded his head slightly. Harry took one of Lucius' hands in his, massaging the palm in slow circles, pressing lightly at first but increasing the pressure as the seconds passed. Lucius didn't say anything, save for a slight hiss before he fell into silence once more. The redness was disappearing slowly. Once it was gone completely, Harry continued massaging for a bit longer before he switched over to the other hand. 

Lucius had nice hands in all actuality. They had a distinctly aristocratic look to them, with the well groomed nails and slender digits. His palms were something of a long square, but they fit him; on anyone else, they would have looked gawkish. And the skin was so incredibly soft. Harry found the regretful thought that if this type of work kept up, the softness would invariably be lost. 

"Harry," Lucius said suddenly in low voice. 

Harry snapped out his thoughts to notice he was stroking Lucius' hand rather than massaging it. Caressing would have been a much better word for it. Harry dropped Lucius' hand abruptly and shoved the chair back at the desk before he promptly walked over to his side and got in bed, staring at the night table. An embarrassing flush was taking hold of his face and spreading down to his shoulders. 

"Harry," Lucius tried again. 

"Hands feel better?" Harry asked a bit more gruffly than he intended. 

"How did you know what to do?" the bed creaked slightly as Lucius shifted his frame. 

"I used to get blisters." Harry said simply choosing to leave that subject at that point. "I'm going to sleep." 

And with that he licked his thumb and index fingers, outed the candle and buried himself under the blankets. 

_______________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

_**

En Las Montañas

**_

_Chapter 3_

Lucius found himself scowling yet again that day. This time it was at his dinner plate. This had turned out to be the week from hell. He'd been assaulted by the wretched chickens, harassed by the damned pig and had his feet trampled by the blasted goats as well as being butted around by their hard heads. 

And to top it off, the clothes Harry had been walking around in left far too little to Lucius' imagination. He did not need to think about Harry walking around in a shirt that barely fit him and decided to cling in all the right places. Or the shorts that revealed so much tantalizing leg. Or the way his eyes seemed to sparkle when he found something Lucius did highly amusing. Lucius did not need think about any of this in the slightest. He'd already found that he was thinking about Harry far more than he was comfortable with at the moment. 

In addition, the incident earlier on the week remained unspoken between. Lucius hadn't even known the small massage had turned into caresses. Not that he had been complaining. After so many years of a frigid marriage, it had certainly been welcome. Of course, his marriage could have been frigid due to his sexual preference but Lucius had been young, foolish and not exactly inclined to incur his parents' wrath. 

Lucius gave a small huff as he pushed around his rice. It seemed that this truce was well on its way to working out. 

"Lucius?" 

Lucius broke out of his thoughts and looked at Harry who was looking at him intently, fork forgotten in his hand. He gave a questioning sound from the back of his throat. He was not up to talking at the moment. He could see Ernesto and Valencia glancing at him as they ate, but chose to ignore it. 

"Nothing's wrong," Lucius said; how the hell did he always seem to know these things? 

Harry looked as if he didn't buy that for a moment but he didn't comment on it. "I know you want to get out of here." 

Lucius shot him a scathing look before he looked back at his plate. 

"There's probably a town close by, a Muggle town. We can go there if you like." Harry's lips curled up in something of a sardonic smile. "Get you away from the animals." 

Lucius didn't say anything for a moment. "Are you always this…" 

"Considerate?" Harry supplied after a lengthy silence. 

"Accommodating?" Lucius finished. 

Harry shrugged. "I've had a week to get used to you. Foul morning temper aside." 

Lucius nodded. That was probably the closest thing he was going to get in terms of an answer. The silence came once more, but Harry eventually broke it with a light chuckle that was an obvious attempt to lighten the mood. 

"Besides," Harry said. "I think we'd be, at least, somewhat used to or adjusted to one another. I mean, we've been sleeping together." 

Lucius simply raised an eyebrow at that statement. Harry's expression had gone from smiling to mortification in less than half a second. 

"I-I mean in bed," Harry's face went bright red. "I mean sharing in bed. I mean a bed! Sharing in a bed! Oh God, I mean-" 

Lucius simply sat there watching as Harry's face grew progressively redder and he deepened the hole he suddenly found himself in. The way he was going, he may as well throw in a coffin and spell it shut indefinitely. 

"Put yourself out of your misery," Lucius said abruptly. "I know what you mean." 

Harry snapped his mouth shut, staring the remnants of his dinner. Lucius fought the amused smile that threatened to come to his face. They went back to dinner in peace, leaving one another with their thoughts. It was then that something occurred to Lucius, something that he hadn't thought of before. 

"Did that crazy old bat place a Locator Charm on you?" he asked suddenly. 

"Huh? Who? What are you talking about?" Harry looked at Lucius as if he was crazy. 

"Dumbledore," Lucius stated. "Did he place a Locator Charm on you?" 

Harry frowned, thinking. "I don't think so. Besides, even if he did, he did it in my best interest." 

"Undeniably," Lucius couldn't the curl from coming to his lip. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry demanded in a clipped voice. 

"That I leave to you to discern," Lucius said in a slightly biting tone. 

"I'm not going to sit here and let you badmouth Dumbledore," Harry threatened. 

Lucius regarded him for a moment. "If you think I am simply going to add to your 'moral' indignation, you may as well continue to bluster," Lucius replied. "You wouldn't like some of the things I think, or even perceive, about your beloved Headmaster." 

Harry glared at Lucius, his face tingeing slightly as the fork in his hand trembled rather rapidly. He slammed it down rather abruptly, startling Valencia and Ernesto. "I've lost my appetite." Harry said, glaring at Lucius as if he wanted to impale him on something rather sharp. Then he rose and stalked away from the table. 

The door closed behind Harry with a slam. Lucius turned back to his meal, suddenly finding it unappealing as well. But he still sat there, pushing around the rice and staring at his plate. The silence dragged on and he could feel Valencia pegging him with a rather harsh look. It didn't take an idiot to know that she wasn't pleased with him. There were just some things that didn't need language to get across. 

Finally threw down his fork with a disgusted sigh and stalked off from the table. That dratted woman wanted him to go and apologize for whatever callous thing he had probably said. And he had even said one single truly upsetting thing. 

"Damn fragile brat," Lucius muttered as he started to look for Harry. 

_______________________________________________________

Harry lay flat on his back staring up at the darkening skies. He gone outside and wandered up into the dusty hills and found a secluded spot. He should have known that it couldn't have lasted. He was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, that Lucius wasn't a prat. That Lucius wasn't evil. That Lucius was tolerable, and even likable. Hell, Harry was starting to like him more and more as the week had passed. 

And then Lucius had shattered it all with that disdainful curl of his lip and biting words. 

Harry certainly didn't need to be reminded of Dumbledore. He knew just what he was facing when he gone to fight Voldemort. He realized there was a very good chance the he wouldn't come back alive from that battle. It took him awhile, but he realized and accepted it. Dumbledore had done nothing but tell him the complete truth and be there when Harry wanted to talk. Dumbledore was the only one that Harry could talk about it. Ron and Hermione where already worried enough as it was; he didn't want to burden them with his own problems. 

He closed his eyes, feeling a stabbing hollow feeling the pit of his stomach. Here he had been actually enjoying himself and who knew what had happened back in England. Were his friends all right? What had happened in the battle? Had Voldemort been defeated? Or…vice versa? 

"Look at me," Harry said, suddenly disgusted at himself. "Sitting here like this when they could be dead or dying." 

But he didn't move, still staring at the sky. The stars were starting to come out now. He wanted to get back to England, get back to Hogwarts. But he had no immediate means; he couldn't use magic or else he'd be trussed up and carted back to Voldemort like stuffed pig by triumphantly crowing Death Eaters. And he didn't know a lick of Spanish. Well, he was starting to pick up on simple words such as 'pollo', 'cerdo', 'cabra', and Ernesto's favourite 'vaya*'. But he doubted he could make his way back to Britain armed with the words of 'chicken', 'pig' , 'goat' and…well he wasn't sure the last one was, but it always sounded interesting. 

He pursed his lips a bit, thinking about what Lucius had said. Maybe Dumbledore had placed a Locator Charm on him. If that was the case, it was only a matter of time before he was found. But even Harry found that to be a hard stretch. A week had passed. If Dumbledore had done such a thing, he would have been found by now. 

Even if he could find someway to get back, he'd travel the Muggle way, and since he didn't have a passport, he was left with the option of being stuck here until someone found him. He sighed and rubbed his face briskly. He wasn't ready to go inside yet. He did not want to see Lucius yet. 

_______________________________________________________

Lucius gave a growl of frustration as he surveyed the farm once more. He'd looked through the house, the barn - where the goats decided to give him a bit hell - and he had even looked in the truck. No Harry. That meant the fool boy had probably gone up into the hills, in the coming night. 

"He's is asking to break his neck," Lucius growled as he started towards hills. 

He didn't know exactly why he himself was coming out here, looking for Harry. He should leave him be. That's obviously why he left. But no, Lucius came out here to check up on Harry; he had a weird niggling feeling in the back of his mind that there was something else wrong here. It hadn't failed him yet, and so he was out here, in the growing chill trying to find Harry. But, strange as it was, Lucius was sure it wasn't that niggling feeling that drove him out here. 

He let the issue drop as he started making his way up the hill. Harry had to be here. This was the only place he could be. Lucius came to a stop, finding his quarry. Harry was lying down on the ground, stretched out like some offering to pagan gods. Lucius shook the thought away briskly; he had been thinking rather strangely ever since he'd been stuck here with Harry. 

"This is where you managed to hide yourself away, hm?" he said, making his presence known. 

Harry opened one eye and gave Lucius a baleful look. "Get lost." 

Lucius chose to ignore that and he sat down, keep a small distance between himself and Harry. "Don't you think you've pouted enough?" 

Harry's eyes snapped open and he gave Lucius a dirty look. "Didn't I ask that you get lost?" he demanded as he sat up. 

"You might find that I won't listen to you," Lucius quipped. 

Harry snorted and looked away, fiddling with the cuff his shorts. "Well, what the hell do you want now? Come to make more disapproving remarks?" 

"I never made any remarks. I simply stated my opinion." Lucius corrected. "You obviously have a problem with them." 

Harry opened his mouth and then promptly shut it, thinking over his words. "You know," Harry said shaking his head. "I never understood why Voldemort hated Dumbledore so much. And you know exactly what I am talking about. Why he really hates him. Dumbledore's…" Harry frowned, trying to think of the right words. "Dumbledore. He's there when you need him and…stuff." Harry finished off a bit lamely. 

"I see," Lucius mused, his body tensing at the Dark Lord's name. "Have you ever wondered _why_ that man knows things? _Why_ he needs to know everything?" 

"Well, both sides have been preparing for this battle." Harry said. "What kind of question is that?" 

"No," Lucius said. "I'm not talking about the war. Dumbledore knows far more than he lets on. And he is controlling. I'm sure you've noticed how he masks his orders. And he issues quite a few of them to everyone under his thumb." 

"Orders?" Harry echoed. 

"He follows some strange logic that leaves you confused and then he asks you to simply 'trust' him and do it. Or he'll word it in such a way that saying no would simply be rude, and Merlin knows no one wants to be rude to the old man. Or, my personal favourite," Lucius said dryly. "He simply leaves you no room to protest when he wants something done. He'll barrage you with words until he hears a yes." 

Harry mulled over Lucius' words for a moment, finding a rather disturbing truth in them. "Is that why you wanted Draco to go to Durmstrang?" 

"They weren't taking any more students; local or foreign." Lucius said simply. "We had no choice but to send Draco to Hogwarts." 

"You'd have sent him to Durmstrang and Kakaroff?" Harry asked a bit incredulously. 

"Compared to Dumbledore, Kakaroff is the least of my worries." Lucius replied. "Kakaroff is quite simply a traitor, and not that bright when it comes to…finer points; that I can deal with well enough. I have no wish to attempt Dumbledore. That man is slipperier than wet gillyweed." 

Harry didn't say anything for a moment. "You really see him like that?" 

"You don't have to like it." Lucius replied. "Though, I'd much rather take my chances with Voldemort." Lucius said a bit dryly. "He at least stands a chance of dying sooner than Dumbledore." 

Lucius glanced over at Harry who was looking at him with a strange expression. Then he started chuckling. A few seconds later it grew into a laugh, tears pooling in his eyes. Lucius looked a bit bemused. Just what had he said that was so funny? 

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Harry asked, trying to not laugh. 

"I suppose so," Lucius said with a slight smile as he thought over his words. 

Harry snickered and wiped his eyes dry. "I didn't honestly realize that Dumbledore is older than Voldemort." 

Lucius simply nodded his head, tensing again, looking at Harry. "Are you quite done sulking out here now?" 

"I actually kinda like it out here. You can head back in if you want," Harry said lying back down. "I want to look at the stars." 

"And leave you to break your neck when you're coming back down? I think not," Lucius said easily. 

"Then I guess you'll have to stay here with me until I'm ready to go then, huh?" Harry looked at Lucius and flashed a grin. 

For some odd reason, Lucius could feel his cheeks starting to go red. He simply made a noise of agreement in his throat and looked up at the sky as well. 

_______________________________________________________

* vaya - damn it 


	4. Chapter 4

Replies to reviews! *wow, and for my second slash, first Harry/Lucius fic too!* 

_**SilverWolf7007**_: Erm *blushes* I'm not really used to praise and whatnot. I try my best, twice as much since I don't have a beta at all. 

_**Miss Lesley**_: Thank ye. *blushes* After about a gazillion horrid starts - there was actual Spanish in the first version - I got it right. The whole Dumbledore thing is dealt with later. Well, you're going to get exactly what you asked for. This is the chapter dealing with the abuse issue. *scratches head* You psychic or something? 

_**Dir en Grey**_: I'm glad you found something amusing. ^.^ *goes off to write more while listening to Raison D'Etre* 

_______________________________________________________

_**En Las Montañas**_

_Chapter 4_

Warm. Everything was so warm. Harry gave a happy sigh and snuggled in closer against the pillow, tightening the blankets against him. It was Monday, maybe Tuesday…Wednesday? He gave a little sniff as he brushed aside the thought. Who cared? He rarely got to sleep in like this. The sheets where a touch too scratchy, the blanket worn and the pillowcase itchy, but compared to what he had been sleeping on at the Dursleys, this was as good silk and satin sheets. At Hogwarts, he always had to be out of bed immediately. He never really got to savour a moment like this before. 

He smiled slightly as the bed sagged a bit and then sprung back up. Lucius was awake now. He could hear his steps creaking against the floorboards as the older man walked. That meant more bed space for him. He shifted a bit, lying down on his stomach, spread-eagle, the blankets still swathed around his body. 

"I don't believe you. Would you take my grave as quick?" 

Harry froze for a split second at Lucius' soft murmur. He had thought Lucius was in the bathroom. He feigned sleep; simply lying there sprawled out on the mattress. When he heard the floor creak once more, he relaxed. He was more than surprised when he suddenly felt fingers against his brow. He bolted out of the bed to the bathroom door, flattening himself against it warily. Where was Vernon with Merlin knew what to do to him? He hadn't even done anything wrong this time! When the panic subsided, he looked up remembering where he was. 

All he saw was Lucius standing by the bedside with a rather surprised look of his own. 

"Er," Harry looked a bit nervous as Lucius narrowed his eyes in a rather unpleasant manner. 

That was all Harry got out before he bolted inside the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He found his breath wheezing in and out his lungs so rapidly. His legs felt like they were going to give and he slowly slid down against door, ignoring the paint chips that sprang off and stuck to his skin. He rested his head against his knees miserably and banging it against the hard joint for good measure. 

"No, no, no," he muttered to himself. "That wasn't supposed to happen! It wasn't supposed to happen." 

He didn't want to think about the things Vernon used to do him. Hell that was why he hadn't told anyone else, not even Dumbledore. If no one else knew about it, then maybe, just maybe, he too could believe that those things hadn't happened either. 

But when Lucius had touched his head, it all came flooding back in a painful flash. Vernon's meaty hand sliding against his forehead and grabbing his hair and dragging him from the warm comforting haven of his bed, the degrading slurs hurled his way, the belt cracking like a whip down over and over again…. 

Harry curled up tighter with a whimper, rocking back and forth slightly. No, he didn't want to remember that, he couldn't remember that. He was Harry Potter, the one who could do no wrong, the one who had the perfect life; things like that weren't supposed to happen to him, not him of all people. He was supposed to be the strong one, not the one who suffered the daily scarring ritual of physical abuse for two months a year. 

"Harry?" Lucius' muted query was followed by a light knock. 

Harry looked up startled; no, he couldn't let Lucius see him like this. He just might be ridiculed for allowing something like this to happen. "I'm fine! I just had to pee really badly!" he said quickly in a somewhat panicked voice. 

"Th-" 

"What day is it today?" Harry asked, cutting Lucius off. Act like nothing happened, and then he could the ugly little…unpleasantry behind him. 

"Sunday. And for once we don't have to do anything." Lucius said pausing for a moment. "You sh-" 

"Are you sure there's nothing we have to do?" Harry asked, hoping that just maybe Valencia would be up here in no time, wondering what was taking them so long. "Absolutely sure?" 

"If we had something to do, I'm more than sure that Valencia would be here dragging us down the stairs by our ears." 

Harry gave something of a high-pitched giggle at that statement; a hysterical giggle that lasted longer than it should have. A profound silence came from the other side of the door before Lucius spoke once more in a decidedly hushed voice. 

"Does this have to do with the blisters?" 

Harry blinked in surprise; he had mentioned that about two weeks ago. Lucius actually remembered something like that? Why would he remember something so trivial like that? Harry looked at his hands, feeling his eyes start to sting sharply before he curled up once more. 

_______________________________________________________

Lucius watched the door as no response came from the other side. He had gotten up earlier than Harry. The early start at Ministry had drilled in a seven a.m. rising into his very system. Here, it was proving to be something of a great benefit, since sharing a bathroom with Harry meant if you woke up late, you had quite a wait ahead of you. 

Everything had been going as what had become to be usual, when he had paused and looked at Harry. Only his head was sticking out from the mass of blankets swathed around him. What he wasn't sure what possessed him to touch Harry, but he had reached out and slid his fingertips gently across that smooth brow. Harry's skin was warm beneath Lucius' skin, feeling as if it were the finest silk. It was definitely an addicting sensation. 

And the explosion of movement that came made him recoil slightly. Then he saw Harry pressing himself against the bathroom door, a wild panicked expression in his eyes. Lucius had looked at Harry in puzzlement wondering what could have caused such a violent reaction. And before he could even still his wildly thrashing heart Harry had darted into the bathroom and locked it behind him. It took a while for everything to sink into his mind. 

Merlin knew he didn't want Harry doing anything foolish if he was in there alone. Lucius had gone to the desk, looking for a key of some sort to unlock the door. All he found was a skinny piece of metal curved into a long oval. He looked at it critically, gave it a bend and found it to be pliant. 

So he had talked to Harry as he stretched the strange metal out and stuck it into the keyhole, jiggling it around in the hopes that it would do something; it was this or nothing. He was rewarded with a click in the lock as well as in his own rapidly moving brain. 

Harry had said he knew who to treat aching hands because he used to get blisters. And he had simply left it at that. Lucius had a sinking feeling that Harry had blisters worse than the occasional one a person got if they careless around a hot pan. What if it was more than blisters that he had suffered? 

And that why Lucius was opening the door slowly now, peering in cautiously. Harry was curled up in a corner between the wall and the bathtub, his body wracked with sobs. For the first time in his life Lucius found himself in a situation he wasn't quite sure how handle. He only had one child and Draco certainly hadn't bawled like this in any manner. 

"Er, Harry?" Lucius decided to try talking again. 

Harry looked up at him sharply, eyes reddened and swollen by tears, his cheeks slick with the salty liquid. He sniffled and turned away from Lucius facing the wall now. Lucius rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, walking up to Harry slowly and sitting down. 

"Go away," Harry moaned in a choked voice. "I don't want you to see me like this." 

"Because it makes you more human? More…fragile?" Lucius asked in a rather hesitant voice. Who knew what Harry might do and Lucius certainly didn't want to be choked again. 

Harry gave another sniffle. "I'm not supposed to be fragile. I'm not supposed to be human." He paused for a long moment. "I'm supposed to be the hero who saves everyone and is loved. But the funny thing is no one really loves me; they love the image they expect of me. I'm more alone with them around me than if I was by myself." 

"Well," Lucius said steeling himself; he couldn't believe he was about to say this. "I'm sure that…Granger and Weasley care about you." 

"I'm sure they do," Harry said bitterly. "But I've been lying to them since I first met them. How much would they love me then if they found out?" 

Lucius didn't say anything, mulling over Harry's words and the situation. If this was only the tip of the iceberg then Merlin knew what else was roiling beneath the surface. 

"See?" Harry said suddenly, jarring Lucius from his thoughts. "You can't even give me a lie for that. Lies, lies and more lies," Harry spat out. "I never want to see Dumbledore again! Ever!" 

Lucius blinked at the strength of the venom and malice in that sentence. He was swiftly gaining a rather healthy respect for the people who dealt this sort of thing daily. 

"Is there something you want to say now?" Lucius said quietly, feeling as if he was sitting beside a rather volatile potion that could explode at any given moment. 

"Do you know I came back in sixth year with a massive bruise on my face? I hid it from everyone, but one morning Dumbledore asked to see me and I forgot about it, I was already late for class. And he saw it. He saw the thing with his own two eyes!" 

"And?" Lucius prompted. He had a sinking, stabbing feeling that he knew what was coming next. 

"He. Did. Nothing." Harry said, enunciating each and every word. "He let me get back on the train and go with them when summer vacation started." Harry gave another sniffle. "I'll bet he thought it was a necessary evil; to keep me safe from Voldemort undoubtedly." 

The acidic sarcastic venom in Harry's voice made Lucius wince slightly. Harry was obviously was talking about the Dursleys. 

"Erm," Lucius was feeling more uncertain and lost by the second. "Is there anything else you want to say?" that had worked before. He must have been crazy to try this next one. "About the…Dursleys?" 

Harry's face contorted with a rather abrupt and intense anger. His face paled to a drawn ashy colour, lips thinned in anger. Lucius felt like scooting away to the other side of the room, but he remained seated where he was on the tiled floor. He was sure that part of why he stayed was because he was rooted to the spot in fear. His neck certainly was in peril now. 

You want me to say something about the Dursleys?" Harry's voice was brittle and tight, ready to snap in an instant. "Fine, I'll tell you all about the Dursleys Lucius. Petunia is a stick of a woman and a bitch, pure and simple. Dudley is a miniature of my uncle; fat, dimwitted and more than likely weighing more than Crabbe and Goyle put together. Vernon is more of a pig than a man. He sees himself as morally straight and anything outside his view must obviously be wrong. I'm the wrong thing that's been under his very roof for the past seventeen bloody years. He looks at me and sees something he can't understand and doesn't even want to." 

Lucius simply nodded his head, unwilling to speak lest he incurred some new wrath. 

"That's why he beat me. If it was beaten out of me then surely everything would be fine in his little suburbia. Everything would be simple and normal - _his_ idea of normal. He was too stupid to realize it, but he used that to justify every single sadistic beating he gave me." Harry turned to face Lucius, anger blazing in his eyes. "This is the place Dumbledore send me to live out my twisted existence. Ten months of the year I play his Saviour, I play the role he has deigned for me. I'm nothing more than the queen on his chessboard." 

Lucius swallowed, finding himself oddly unable to move and entranced as he watched Harry. 

"Two months of the year he sends me to this hellhole and I suffer the beatings, the abuse, everything, just because Dumbledore says it's for my own bloody safety." Harry shifted forward slightly. "He might as well have handed me to a Death Eater instead and asked him to kill me. That would have been a much kinder fate." 

"I see," Lucius said after clearing his throat of its sudden obstruction. "Er," he was lost as to what he should do now. 

Harry sighed, sagging back against the wall, holding his head in his hands. "You know, I didn't really think of these things before I talked to you that night." Harry paused, fresh tears welling in his eyes. 

Lucius was completely floundering by now. He was completely out of his element. "Is there a particular reason for more tears?" he had to admit, when all else failed, simply stick with the truth; no one believed it anyways. 

"I hope Dumbledore never finds me again," Harry whispered in a weary voice. "Let him finish his own damned war." 

Lucius didn't say anything, remaining in his spot before he leaned forward slowly. Harry's eyes darted to him, but he didn't flinch this time. Lucius gently wiped the fresh tears away before he settled back in his spot. Harry gave Lucius something of a tremulous smile as he rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Lucius didn't move, still sitting there. He wasn't all that sure he wanted to move. 

_______________________________________________________

Harry blinked abruptly, feeling a crick in his neck. He tried to shift but found himself with rather stiff joints that protested the movement. The last thing he remembered was smiling at Lucius and resting his head against the wall. Then he had closed his eyes and had obviously fallen asleep. 

He still felt drained and hollow inside. He hadn't even realized some of those things had been festering away deep inside him. He was so busy loathing himself that he hadn't even noticed when the anger bubbled out from its deep recesses and directed itself at Dumbledore. It had risen and disappeared so quickly. Apparently Lucius' words from that night reached some part of him he hadn't even known about. 

He looked around the bathroom, surprised to still find himself there. He was even more surprised to find Lucius slouched against him, fast asleep. "Lucius, wake up." He said gently as he reached around and shook Lucuis' free shoulder. 

Lucius gave a sleepy start looking around balefully. "Are we still in the damned bathroom?" 

"Yes," Harry said, glancing at his watch in the dusky light. "It's nine now. Did you want to get dinner?" 

"I'm not hungry," Lucius said, picking himself up and offering his hand. "You go get something to eat." 

"I'm not all that hungry either," Harry replied, taking it and pulling himself up with some rather protesting joints. "I think I'm just going to go to bed." 

"Wise idea," Lucius agreed as he made his way out the bathroom. "And try to not hog all the blankets tonight." 

Harry nodded his head, watching in surprise as Lucius simply climbed in the bed and settled himself; so much for changing. Harry felt pretty tired. And they hadn't done anything all day. He slid into the bed himself, still feeling drained. 

"Lucius?" Harry whispered as he rolled over and was greeted by a curtain of blond hair. He beat back the sudden urge to run his fingers through it. 

Lucius gave a grunt in reply, obviously already drifting off to sleep. 

Harry took a deep sigh and steeled himself. "Would," he paused before he summoned up the last vestiges of his crumbling courage. "Would you just hold me tonight? I…I won't ask again. It's just that-" 

Harry stopped talking as Lucius rolled over, an arm snaking over Harry's waist and pulling him in tighter. Harry blinked in surprise but was glad to feel the warmth radiating off the older man. He simply lay there for a few minutes, looking at Lucius' sleeping face before he closed his eyes and started to drift off as well, drowsily taking note that the drained feeling inside wasn't so pronounced anymore. 

_______________________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Merlin's beard! I'm not used to getting so many reviews in a week. That's kinda my average for the month! You guys are wonderful; such feedback! Wonderful, glorious feedback! If you're wondering why it took me so long to post this chapter, I had to put in some major overtime at work in order to ensure that the custom gift baskets that were slaved over reached the U.S. before December 12th; stupid FDA and their new regulations; it's not like we're trying to poison Americans with French candied chestnuts, or French, Swedish, Belgian, British and German chocolate. Sheesh. *rolls eyes and glares at U.S. FDA office* 

And if things seem like a mismash, I'm very sorry. I tend to write this fic at one in the morning while listening to all of my GLAY songs. So by the time I'm done a chapter by three in the morning....my mind's functioning is somewhat debatable. But that seems to be when I have my rare moments of genius. Anyways, replies to reviews: 

_**Miss Lesley**_: Whoo…I'm not too sure where to start with this one. One at a time I suppose: 

_1._ Erm, thanks! The way I see it, no one knows everything. I highly doubt Lucius would have dealt with anything like that before. And Harry is not an idiot; some people seem to equate the age of 17 with a decided lack of brain cells.   
_2._ Ditto. I have more to say on this but I'm not going to make this some huge-ass long reply.   
_3._ Jeez, you must be some sort of mind reader or something. Lucius….well, you can read and find out. I don't wanna give away what happens. ^__^   
_4._ I'm not the only one who noticed this?! T_T *tears of relief* I figured, at most, maybe he'd be promoted to head of his department; not end up running all of Wizarding Britain. Besides, we all know what would happen. Molly would browbeat him into something.   
_5._ I'm keeping mum on that. I know exactly how this fic is going to end. Answering this question would spoil that. Gomen, but….. *whistles while twiddling thumbs* 

_**Dir en Grey**_: Yeah, I know sweet. I felt adding in a bit of gratuitous fluff. Harry sleeping in Lucius' arms; that's the kinda fluff I like. 

_**Ann**_: I make them look good together? Really? *scratches head and skims over chapters again quickly* I guess I don't see it cuz I wrote it. But thank you. ^__^ I'm always trying to improve my writing style, so I'm glad you like it. 

_**SilverWolf7007**_: No no, don't you dare start giving me praise like that! *blinks for a moment at how weird that sounds* I'd much prefer constructive criticism. Criticize! Criticize! I guess my biggest worry is keeping them in character and not ending up with some weird……bastardization. Hmm, I could use a beta for this. I usually get two people to check over as a precaution and what not. Send me an e-mail and lemme know what your strengths are - what your best at checking and crap - and weaknesses are - I think this one is self explanatory in conjunction with the strength thing - and I'll squeeze in the time. 

Hrm, with that said, I could use one more beta for this fic! 

_**twilight witch**_: Thank you! More is here, and more is coming! 

_**Prongs**_: 0.o Oh my God….. O.O *faints and recovers a few seconds later* Your fic '_Amid Sculptures & Other Fine Art_' was the first Harry/Lucius fic I ever read. That and then '_El Hombre Rubio_'. I'm just ignoring that stupid little '1' they tacked on. Whoa….I'm floored and don't know what to say really except for thank you. 

_**Plastraa**_: I've kinda recently got into the Harry/Lucius pairing recently as well myself, since June, July, around then. Part of the reason why I wrote '_En Las Montañas_' was because I got so sick and tired of seeing the 'whiney/angsty hormonal Harry who suddenly loses his backbone and become completely dependant'. It seriously does sicken me. I was aiming for balance in this fic and I am glad to see that I have conveyed that. I love an angsting Harry, if it's written properly, as well as the cold evil Lucius, but given the circumstances, I figured Lucius would have to show some of his better traits quickly or he and Harry would have found some way to kill one another. 

_**Realm of darkness**_: Thank you. I've managed to update before I begin my whirlwind week that has me running around like a mad woman. Hopefully, once things settle down, I'll be able to update with the same frequency I used to - a chapter or two in a week. 

_______________________________________________________ 

_**En Las Montañas** _

Chapter 5 

It was Monday morning; a wretched Monday morning, with the picturesque sunshine streaming in through the glass panes, with proverbial dust motes dancing down the beams of yellow light. Lucius grunted in disgust and moved in closed to the warmth pressed against him. He didn't feel much like getting up today when he knew what he had to deal with. Firstly, Valencia with her- 

Lucius blinked as it registered in his rapidly awakening brain. There was warmth pressed against him; the rather comfortable and welcomed warmth that moved slightly with slow and deep breaths. He pulled his arm back to find it sliding against smooth skin. He pursed his lips and drew back a bit, glancing down. 

Lucius found himself with an armful of sleeping Harry Potter. 

When the hell did this happen? Last he remembered he was asleep, with Harry finally out of that bathroom. When did Harry end up here? Or rather, Lucius asked himself with a wry frown, how did his arms end up so thoroughly wrapped around the younger wizard? Harry gave a small sigh that made Lucius look back at him, startled. What made him choke on his breath was when Harry snuggled in further, his raven hair brushing against Lucius' neck. 

No one in their right mind had ever _snuggled_ in closer to Lucius. Certainly not with Narcissca and their barren wasteland of a marriage, and with his lovers it had always been a rather 'wham, bam, thank you sir' affair; no snuggling at all. He'd always seen it as one of the benefits of no-strings sex. No snuggling, no unnecessary emotional attachment. 

But _snuggling_….his poor wits was having a hard enough time understanding the concept. Just what the hell did that consist of? 

He looked back down at the sleeping Harry, feeling his thoughts already start to jumble. Why did things suddenly seem to complicate in his mind when Harry was around? Better put, why did Harry tend to leave Lucius floundering in certain situations? Situations that Harry himself caused. Lucius' brow creased slightly. 

Lucius had probably involved himself more emotionally with Harry than any other person he had ever encountered. 

"Shit," Lucius cursed under his breath, drawing away a bit. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" 

It was perfectly clear before. Suffer the brat's presence until they got back to England where he would deliver him up to Voldemort and be crowned the champion of all Death Eaters. But the past three weeks had done more than enough to worm its way through that resolution effectively. It seemed nothing more than a hollow, riddled dream. He was more than lost as to when the line had distinctly blurred itself. 

"Hrmsh," Harry mumbled in his sleep, moving in closer. 

This was certainly not the thing that Lucius needed at the moment, though his body was saying it rather liked having Harry pressed this close against him. 

His damned body was a traitor. 

His damned body obviously didn't remember the things he had done. 

His damned body obviously didn't remember that unspeakable, revolting night and the act he committed. 

Even if Lucius was inclined to simply lay there and hold Harry - which didn't seem all that bad now - he certainly didn't deserve it in any manner. And so he carefully extricated himself from Harry. He didn't want to wake Harry up too soon; a cranky Harry was not fun to deal with in the mornings. He sat on the edge of the bed, hands clenched tightly via linked fingers. 

He didn't want to think about it; he had spent the past twenty years trying to forget that one night. But he could still remember every detail - the cold winter air, the crunch of terrified footsteps, the panicked breaths, and the pleas. The pleas were what haunted him the most. The erratic, choked out words that seemed to clump in the glacial air and attack him with an inherent power that reached from beyond the grave. 

Lucius inhaled a sharp breath, loosening and flexing his fingers. No, he couldn't be sitting here, contemplating such foolish ideas when he had committed such a…sin. He would, and should, have to suffer and atone in some- 

// Good morning sleepyheads! \\ 

Lucius looked back to see Valencia standing in the doorway and beaming at them brightly. Harry sat up, looking around blearily, his eyes searching for Valencia even as he reached for his glasses. 

// We have a busy day. Harry, you have to tackle the hayloft. That'll take you all week. And Lucius can watch the goats. \\ 

Lucius gave Valencia a look, narrowing his eyes. He heard his name and the word 'cabra' in there. He'd made it a point to learn something. Today, it seemed his hell would consist of stubborn creatures that undoubtedly made a much better meal rather than eating grass. 

// Come on boys, up! \\ Valencia said as she looked between the two of them. // Breakfast. Then Harry goes to the hayloft. And Lucius watches the goats. \\ 

And with that Valencia shut the door. Lucius glared daggers at it. If this was fate's way of making him atone, it had a sadistic side he didn't like one bit. 

_______________________________________________________

Harry knew it; he knew it was bad idea. He didn't know what had possessed him to ask Lucius that stupid, stupid question. But Lucius had been half asleep, or even on the brink of full sleep. Harry had been sure he wouldn't remember and by the morning, Harry would be on his side of the bed, and Lucius would be none the wiser. Hell, in all honesty, he wasn't expecting Lucius to roll over and wrap an arm around him. 

He also wasn't expecting Lucius to eventually pull him in closer. Lucius was completely asleep when it happened, but Harry still felt his face flush at the memory of it. He had needed, at least, the pretence of being loved and cared for by someone; he needed the pretence before he found himself losing his mind. 

But now Harry found himself with a small problem. 

He was starting to fall for Lucius Malfoy. He was starting to fall for the man he was supposed to loathe, despise and probably kill, Voldemort aside. 

Sure, Harry had a few boyfriends. And he had always known, been so sure of himself, willing to be either dominant or submissive as per the situation. With Lucius, he had no damned clue as to what to do. Sure, he could read the obvious things, and even then, that was something of a stretch, since Lucius typically masked his true feelings rather well. Lucius Malfoy was a tantalizing mystery. 

Harry brought the rake down hard, causing a few stalks of hay to go floating out the large hayloft window, down to the ground below him. He sighed, watching them before he laid the rake down and sat on the ledge, looking over the farm. Ernesto was out in the fields, checking over something. Valencia was in her small garden, probably picking things for tonight's dinner. And Lucius was clouting the goats on their heads left, right and centre with his staff, in an attempt to keep them away from the laundry. 

Poor Lucius. The thought made his lips give something of a wry twist. Poor Harry. He felt completely justified in adding that on as well. 

Why did it always seem that life liked to screw him over all the time? He couldn't even entertain the thought of facing Lucius this morning. So once Lucius was in the bathroom, Harry changed in record speed, wolfed down breakfast and dashed out to the hayloft. It seemed so much easier to simply avoid Lucius. 

"A very strange morning after," Harry mused a bit dryly to himself. 

Just what could he possibly say to Lucius after spewing out all of that? And Merlin knew that Lucius was bound to ask him questions. And Harry didn't want to answer any questions just yet. He wasn't even sure of the answers or if he even had the answers. He ran his hands through his hair suddenly in frustration. 

"Why can't anything ever be easy for me for once in my life?" he growled to himself. 

He rubbed the nape of his neck, looking out once more. He started a bit when he realized that Lucius was looking right at him. A twinge of guilt hit him, and Harry looked away with a disgusted look on his face. Guilt? What on Earth did he have to feel guilty about? He picked up the rake angrily, focusing intently on his task, with his back towards the hayloft window. 

_______________________________________________________

Lucius wasn't sure which one was worse: having hell with the goats or the fact that Harry had been blatantly ignoring him all day. 

Hearing the bedroom creak open, Lucius watched as Harry entered and promptly went to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. 

Lucius stood corrected. It was a toss up between the goats and the disgusted expression that had plastered itself to Harry's face before he turned his back Lucius earlier on today. 

He found it remarkable that he hadn't thoroughly killed someone today. Lucius Malfoy was not to be ignored. More importantly, Lucius Malfoy didn't want to be ignored at this point, especially after the gruelling day. 

Placing his feet on the bed, Lucius stretched before reclining back against his pillows. This situation was rapidly deteriorating by the moment. And there wasn't exactly anything he could do if Harry was choosing to ignore him. He started picking at a spot on his pants idly, trying to think of how to fix this strange situation. But every scenario that ran through his mind ended rather horribly - there was Harry yelling at him, or Harry hexing him, even Harry ignoring him for good. Lucius gave a thoroughly dissatisfied grunt. The list just kept on like that, and he did not like any of the options considering they ended with Harry doing something unpleasant to him. 

Perhaps another talk was in order, no matter how- 

"Are you going to sleep now?" 

Lucius looked up to find Harry standing on the other side of the bed, his glasses resting on the night table. He looked into those malachite green eyes and saw something he never wanted to see there: fear. Harry was scared. Harry was scared of him. Lucius looked away, swallowing quickly. He couldn't do this; not now, and certainly not like this. The look in Harry's eyes was all too familiar and Lucius wanted no part of it tonight. 

"You can have the bed," Lucius said quickly, grabbing a pillow and a blanket. "I'll sleep on the couch downstairs." 

And before Harry could say a word, Lucius walked out of the room. He made his way through the darkened living room, tossing the pillow at one end and lying down on it. It was springy in some spots and sagging in others. It was far too worn for a decent night's sleep. But it certainly beat sleeping on the floor. Or even in the same room as Harry tonight. 

He snapped out the blanket briskly and covered himself with it, closing his eyes. But he knew sleep wouldn't be coming easily tonight. The memories still plagued him, the words of _'No, please, don't'_ echoing through his mind like a cruel, sweetly mocking sycophant. 

Lucius sighed heavily. It was going to be a very long night. 

_______________________________________________________

It didn't look like Lucius was getting to sleep easily. Harry shifted a bit, relieved that the floor didn't creak and betray him. Harry wasn't all too sure why he had snuck down here two hours later. Why had Lucius left just like that after, undoubtedly, seeing a touch of apprehension on his face? There were times Harry wished he could mask his emotions as easily as Lucius could. 

Harry curled his fingers around the corner and peered, seeing the end of the blanket at one end and the jutting ends of the plump pillow at the other. He was essentially spying on the man. He knew he should go back upstairs and go to sleep. Yet he had thought that earlier on; two hours later, he was still here at the corner, watching Lucius. 

A wheezing creak from the couch told Harry that Lucius was shifting yet again; this made it the fifteenth time in less than half hour. Harry found it more than bothersome that he was keeping count. Just what could be making Lucius so restless?! 

But it seemed that Lucius was finally settling down. After awhile, Harry finally pulled away from the corner and started to make his way towards to the stairs. But when he heard a creak once more, he paused, turning on the ball of his foot to creep back. It seemed that he had spoken too- 

"No," Lucius' moan was low and hoarse. "Don't." 

For the first time, Harry felt the chilling touch of pure anxiousness grip him. It left him frozen in mid-turn, hearing all of Lucius' words, drifting through the air towards him. When it all fell silent once more, Harry found it incredibly hard to move his feet. Yet he managed to make his way back up the stairs and crawl into the bed. He simply lay there, staring out the window, his mind running one sentence on a loop constantly. 

It seemed like a long while later that he shivered slightly. "And they say I'm the victim…" 

_______________________________________________________


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is a long chappie - 9 pages! Whoa! More than my max of 6! And it's not crap! Well, I like to think it's not crap and whatnot. Anyways, go me! But it's that time again!! Replies to reviews! Even though I do it every chapter. =) : 

_**Ann**_: I'll update as soon as I can. Oh yeah, Valencia's bossy lil' attitude...I'm going to explain why Lucius is actually listening to Valencia. Next chapter is the Big Talk!! *Hehehe, I always wanted to do that* Christmas is always a rather insane time of the year. I still have to wrap all the gifts and deliver them in two days. And I'm at my dad's house so I have to travel back down to give them all to my friends and family. o.0 Er...better get started. 

_**Realm of darkness**_: Thank you. If you keep your eyes peeled, there might even be something posted on Christmas Day. ;) 

_**MinaXP**_: Doomo arigatou! *blushes* I wouldn't call it exciting per se, just because I'm one of those people who's over-analytical and constantly annotating things and looking for symbolism. That makes me the perfect English student! lol I try my best to come up with original plots, but they feel somewhat cliché to me. But managing to get Lucius on a farm…even I can see that's bloody original. 

_**Prongs**_: Even I'm glad I updated! lol I have these chapters sitting in my head going 'Write me write me!' I think it's one of the better things I have written…though I seem to have a knack for writing slash, as I have been told. Me personally, I've got a few other chapters for fics that have kinda fallen to the wayside as I about the quality of the story. ^__^ I am writing this and reading more Harry/Draco - at the moment, it's _Trading Spaces_ by _**SnippyandSnarky**_. So long as it's Harry/a Slytherin, I'll read it. I'm just picky about the quality of the fic. 

_**Plaastra**_: Yeap, I just had to put some more fluff in there. Lucius holding Harry, that's the kinda fluff I do enjoy with no shame. But hey, I'm 19 and spend my nights writing slash. Who am I to say? *smiles* You know what? The actual imagery and humour of that line didn't hit me until I went back and read it again. Then I couldn't stop laughing. But that does come from experience. I still stand by my credo that goats are best for cheese or in curry 11 years later. Ruddy stubborn blaggarts, that's what they are. *grumbles* Oh yes, Prongs, Nimori or Maeglin Yedi - I love her '_Sleeping with the Enemy_' fic! - all, excellent HP/LM writers. And that is how you spell 'Plumerais' - all those years of French class since Gr. 4 were worth something. Damned conditionnelle. 

_______________________________________________________

_**

En Las Montañas

** _

Chapter 6 

It was the clink of cutlery being placed on a table that made Lucius lurch up from the couch abruptly. His back wasn't thanking him in the slightest. He gritted his teeth, feeling a twinge of pain go shooting through. Sleeping on this couch was becoming more hazardous by the night. Lucius took a quick breath, blinking a bit owlishly at the blank…damnit, what the hell was that strange black box called? 

// You know Lucius, it helps if the television is on. \\ 

He looked back to see Ernesto with the…whatever it was, in his hand. A button was pressed and suddenly pictures appeared out of nowhere on the screen. Lucius jumped slightly, glaring at it. It was some morning show…thing. What ever it was, those people seemed too bloody cheery and perky for their own good. 

Ernesto had a rather sour face. // Yeah, they annoy me too. You'd better get out of here before Valencia, \\ Ernesto jabbed a thumb towards the kitchen. // Find you asleep on her, \\ Ernesto snickered. // Prized couch. \\ 

Lucius didn't need to be told twice. He picked up the pillow and blanket and made his way back up to the bedroom as Ernesto headed into the kitchen. It had been one week. One week had been sleeping on that couch, and waking up just in time to avoid a scolding from Valencia. That woman was more like Molly Weasley in more ways that he cared to admit, minus the large brood of children. 

And Harry was still avoiding him, he had to look after the blasted goats all week and he had only Ernesto to talk to. If there one thing that was a definite benefit from this, it was that he picking up Spanish from constantly being in Ernesto's company. 

He made his way up the stairs slowly; why did everything seem to be moving from side to side? Shaking his head slightly, he steadied himself. He definitely had to find somewhere else to sleep. He must have gotten a total of seven hours sleep for the week. One hour a night in between the springs and lumpy padding digging in at uncomfortable spots, and the nightmares. Not to mention the nightmares. 

His skin chilled as he grasped the bedroom doorknob. Hopefully Harry wouldn't be in there; Lucius didn't think he could face him again after this long a time. He steeled himself with a breath, twisted the doorknob and pushed the rectangle of wood. The bedroom looked the same. Sunny, airy looking and - 

Lucius found his eyes immediately riveted to the most beautiful thing he had seen all week - the perfectly made bed, with the covers turned back just enough for him to slip in under and curl up in a warm cocoon. There was a part of his mind that was whispering to him, that it seemed a bit contrived. That bed was made far too perfectly, and the way it was turned back; definitely to accommodate him, not Harry's slightly smaller frame. 

The rest of Lucius was pointedly ignoring it as he walked over to the bed. His joints ached from being in strange angles all night, his neck had a crick from the abnormal height he had kept it when sleeping, and his back…well he had far too many complaints to even start on that one. And this was all on top of working around the farm. 

Surely it wouldn't be that bad if he simply laid down for a bit and took a very…quick nap. 

And that was the last thing Lucius thought of as his head hit the pillow. 

_______________________________________________________

Harry glanced at the clock mounted on the bathroom wall. Forty minutes had passed since Lucius had come into the room. Surely it had to be safe for Harry to move now. Merlin knew leaning against this bathroom door was far from comfortable. Harry waited until the minute hand had ticked away five more times before he lifted himself off the door, hearing the wood creak from the relief. 

He opened the door a crack, and stuck his head out, looking at the bed. Lucius was sprawled across the bed and out like a light. Harry opened the door a bit more and tiptoed over; wincing as he hit the spots on the floor creaked and squeaked under his tread. But none of it disturbed Lucius. Once he reached the bed, Harry lifted Lucius' feet and placed them under the blankets and managing to push the older wizard a bit more on the bed. Then he pulled the blankets up and tucked Lucius in. 

Harry left his hand at the slightly fraying hem of the blanket before he reached out with a hesitant hand and smoothed back Lucius' hair from his forehead. A smile made its way to Harry's face as the strands ran across his fingers; it was incredibly soft, softer than he had even imagined. His fingers slowly traced the outline of Lucius' ear, almost reluctant to stop the contact, and started down the jaw. He could feel the bones just beneath the flesh, the unyielding hardness a contrast against the soft warmth of - 

He snatched his hand back and stood up hastily as he heard a creak come from outside the door. Sure enough, it was opened a few seconds later. 

// Harry, \\ Valencia stuck her head in the room. // What's taking- \\ 

// Lucius is still sleeping. \\ Harry said as he made his way to the door. // He's very tired. \\ 

Valencia gave something of a disapproving sniff. // He hasn't been staying up all night, has he? \\ 

// He can't sleep well. \\ 

Valencia paused for a moment. // He's got insomnia? \\ 

Harry looked at her puzzled. That was definitely a new word. // What was that? \\ 

// In-som-ni-a. \\ Valencia said it slowly. // He can't sleep easily, restless- \\ 

Harry nodded his head. // Can't we just let him sleep? \\ 

Valencia nodded her head, a sudden, grave look on her face. // It's good that you picked up Spanish fairly quickly. Lucius will be another matter altogether. \\ 

// Is something wrong? \\ Harry asked, brow furrowed together; what could possibly happen now? 

// We'll discuss it over breakfast, \\ Valencia said as she started for the staircase. 

Harry followed after her nervously. Suddenly, the kitchen didn't seem so welcoming and homey when he walked in it. It seemed like a strange contrast, that didn't fit at all, and it made him more than nervous. He sat down on the edge of his chair gingerly, looking between Ernesto and Valencia. 

// Don't worry, you're not in trouble, \\ Ernesto said. // If we hurry now, everything should be fine. \\ 

Harry felt his heart give a strange lurch. // Trouble? \\ 

// You've been here for a month, now, \\ Valencia said. // But you didn't come in on a passport, did you? \\ 

// No, \\ that was all Harry said; how could he even tell them how he and Lucius ended up here? There was no way that he _possibly_ could. He wasn't even sure himself. 

// There're two things we can do, \\ Ernesto said with a glance at his wife. // We can either inform the British consulate, and have the both of you sent back -\\ 

Harry swallowed hard. Wouldn't that be nice? Just walk up to the consulate and say, 'We have two of your citizens here. Want them back?'? The people at the consulate would be very confused as to where he and Lucius had come from, considering that British wizards didn't usually bother with Muggle government. Taxes were paid to the Ministry for Magic and then dispersed to the respective levels of governments in the U.K., henceforth making the Wizarding population invisible to Muggles. He and Lucius would seem like citizens that materialized out of thin air. 

// Harry! \\ A pair of fingers were snapped under his nose. 

// Sorry. Um, I don't think that is the best option. \\ Harry paused. // Besides, there's nothing in Britain that I would really miss. \\ Those had to be some of the hardest words he had ever said. 

// Then the other option we have is to adopt you. \\ Valencia said, glancing at Ernesto once more. 

// What about Lucius? \\ Harry asked; it seemed that they were skirting around something. 

// Harry, just how old is Lucius? \\ Ernesto asked. 

// I don't know. Thirty? \\ he suggested. 

Ernesto gave a doubtful snort at that, while Valencia glared at him. 

// Lucius' case is a bit different. Since he is older than 18, \\ Valencia gave a wry, displeased smile at saying something so obvious. // It complicates things a bit. \\ 

Harry remained silent for a moment. There was a very real possibility that Lucius would be sent back while he just might remain in Spain. // Can we claim asylum or something? \\ 

Ernesto shook his head. // Unless you're seeking political refuge or asylum…\\ he trailed off, holding up his hands. // Britain isn't one of those countries that applies. \\ 

Harry held his hands in his head; life sure did like to kick him around far too much. // How long does it take? \\ 

// A few months. \\ Valencia said quietly. // But Ernesto and I have to go to Madrid to get the paperwork. There is an office out here, but they mess things up to much, and we don't want to leave something this important. We'll bring back all the papers and see just what the best option for you both is. Technically, you both could be deported at this very moment for being illegal aliens. \\ 

Harry groaned and closed his eyes. This was getting worse with every word they spoke. Feeling a pat on his shoulder, he looked up to see Ernesto smiling at him. 

// We'll do what we can. But it's a long drive up to Madrid. \\ 

// You're going in the truck?! \\ Harry gaped at them both. 

// There are some things we need to bring with us when we're coming back. \\ Valencia said. // We should be back in a week or so. \\ 

// Such as? \\ Harry demanded, suddenly feeling the need for answers. 

// Sheep. We're getting into wool now. Maybe mutton. We'll see how it goes. \\ Ernesto paused before giving Harry a grin. // Ever try to shear a sheep, Harry? \\ 

// Ernesto! \\ Valencia said sharply. // Can we leave the farm in you and Lucius' hands for when we're gone? \\ 

// Sure, \\ Harry said with a shrug. // We can handle it. If you two did it before we came, it can't be that hard. \\ 

Valencia rose from her seat, Ernesto following after her. Harry rose a few moments following them to the front porch. Ernesto was starting up the truck, which gave a rusty, dust filled cough before sputtering to life. Valencia watched Ernesto got in before she looked back at Harry. 

// You'll be fine here on your own? \\ 

// I'll be fine. Don't worry. Lucius is here with me. \\ 

// He's fast asleep. \\ Valencia said. 

// I've been through worse. Don't worry. \\ Harry paused, as Ernesto honked the horn. // I think you'd better go. \\ 

Valencia looked at him, looking ready to burst into tears. She hugged him tightly, managing to squeeze all the air from his lungs. // We'll figure something out, so you can stay with Lucius. He's all you've got left of home, isn't he? \\ 

All Harry could manage was a small nod; every single cell in his body was determined to fill his vacated lungs with oxygen. Valencia let him go abruptly - Harry immediately wheezed, his lungs grateful for the necessary air - and quickly made her way to the truck, slamming the door as she got in and buckled up. Harry simply stood there, watching as the beat up blue truck started making its way down the dirt road. He watched until it disappeared over the hill before surveying the farm. He stood there for a few moments before he let his arms drop and he went back inside, putting away the breakfast things. He wasn't all that hungry anymore, and with Lucius fast asleep, he would have plenty to do around here. 

_______________________________________________________

The sound was faint, but loud enough to wake him up. Lucius scowled and turned away from it. Sleep - a very nice, undisturbed sleep - was not something he was quite willing to relinquish at the moment. But it came again, this time, stronger and more…warbling. Cracking an eye open, Lucius saw the sun streaming in, the window wide open, with a breeze blowing past the curtain. And perched right on the windowsill was a tiny bird. 

Lucius sat up and watched it for a bit before taking a deep breath and stretching. No more crick in his neck, no more- 

"Erm? What is it? Is it that evil pig?" 

Lucius looked down at the sound too see Harry lift his head and blink blearily, looking for the source of the noise. 

"Er," Lucius clearing the frog in his throat. "It's not the pig." 

"Good," Harry mumbled sleepily, head going to rest on the pillow. Then he jerked it back up suddenly, surprising Lucius. "Ernesto and Valencia aren't here." Harry's head flopped back down, face first into the pillow. 

"I beg your pardon?" Lucius asked in a quiet voice. 

"Mrmtsfo…" Harry didn't say anything, as if thinking better of it. Then he raised his head once more. "Just make breakfast or something to eat. Just give me ten more minutes of sleep." 

Lucius watched as Harry curled up into a ball, drawing the blankets closer around him. So much for waiting for a reply. And yet again, Harry had left him floundering to his own devices. Just how on Earth was he supposed to _make_ breakfast? 

He rose and made his way down the kitchen, looking through the room carefully. He was hungry now, and Harry certainly wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. It was up to Lucius to feed himself at the moment. Besides, Valencia had made it look so easy. And if a house elf could do something basic, then so could Lucius Malfoy. Lucius smirked smugly to himself as he opened the large white door to the fridge and started looking through things. Was there nothing he couldn't do? 

_______________________________________________________

Harry opened and eye and looked at the clock. It was ten forty five in the morning; so much for only ten more minutes of sleep - an hour was more like it. "And I get to do it all over again today." Harry groaned as he closed his eye. 

He didn't want to get up at the moment. His muscles were sorer than they had ever been; worse than playing Quidditch for sixteen hours straight. Or, at least, that what he figured it'd be something like. He made his way to the bathroom, washed his face, brushed his teeth, changed and made his way down the stairs. He paused, hearing a loud clang followed by a muted curse. He crept up to the corner and peered into the kitchen. 

It looked like a tornado had hit that room. Harry wasn't too sure what to start on - the mess that covered the counter? Or the disaster on what was the stove? And the toaster oven….well, it looked broken and he didn't know how Lucius managed that one. 

"Lucius?" Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen. 

The blond haired wizard whirled around. Harry had to fight back the snicker at threatened to rise. Lucius was spattered in batter - well, what Harry assumed to be batter - and was currently holding a mixing bowl in one hand and a spoon in the other. Lucius scowled at him as he promptly dumped the bowl back on the counter. 

"How dare you ask me to _make_ breakfast!?" Lucius seethed in a grumble. 

"Then why did you try?" Harry asked, walking up to the counter and dunking a finger in the batter. He tasted it, trying to not choke. "What did you put in this?" he managed in a cough. 

"The point is I tried. Never let it be said that I didn't," Lucius frowned. "If you breathe a word of this to anyone-" 

"Heavens no," Harry said. "Besides, who'd believe me if I told them Lucius Malfoy was _attempting_ to make breakfast in a Muggle kitchen, the Muggle way." 

"Bloody inconvenient, that's what it is," Lucius grumbled. "There's nothing that's instant about these pancakes!" 

Harry was hard pressed to not laugh as Lucius thwapped the empty pancake mix box with the spoon in his hand. "You just sit down. I'll clean up the mess and cook." Harry said, taking the spoon from Lucius' hand and snagging a cloth from the sink. 

"If you think-" Lucius began. 

"Oh just sit down," Harry said, pushing him towards the table in a slightly irritated voice. "And clean up. How you managed to cover yourself in _that_ much batter…" 

Lucius stormed to a seat, glaring at Harry. Harry didn't say anything as he cleaned off the countertops and dumped the batter down the sink. It didn't take him long, and ten minutes later, he had started the beginnings of a small breakfast. The pancakes were cooking, the kettle coming to a boil, and the biscuits baking in the toaster over. The table was set neatly with plates, mugs and cutlery that gleamed of domesticity in the sunlight. Harry stood by the stove, watching Lucius every so often, twirling the spatula in his fingers and making the pancakes. When he had just started the second one, he cleared his throat and spoke quietly. 

"Ernesto and Valencia are gone for the week. They went up to Madrid." 

"They simply left like that?" Lucius asked, arching an eyebrow in doubt. 

"Well, it's either they do something or we get deported," Harry said watching Lucius' expression -nothing else save for disgust at the sticky bits of batter he was wiping off himself. "They're trying to get us citizenship or something like that." 

"Did they say when they would be returning?" Lucius demanded, scowling at a particularly stubborn spot on his shoulder that he was trying to pick off. 

"A week," Harry's lips quirked up into a small smirk. "They're bringing back sheep." 

Lucius froze for moment, glancing at Harry. "Sheep?" 

"Yes, sheep," Harry paused for a moment. "You know sheep? Those animals that we shave off every once in awhile so-" 

"I know what a sheep is," Lucius grumbled, stretching slightly. "And Merlin knows, they'll be just like the goats and I'll have to whack them." 

Harry's eyes flickered to where Lucius was rubbing the small of his back. "Sore?" he asked. 

"I'm fine," Lucius said, leaving off his back to drum his fingers against his knee. 

"It's probably because you've been sleeping on the couch all week," Harry said quietly. "You didn't have to, you know. Don't you think you were overreacting just a bit?" 

Lucius' eyes flickered to Harry but he didn't say anything for a long moment. "And share the same bed with someone who's disgusted by me? Or fears me? I think not; I suffered enough of that Narcissca to want it willingly." 

"Oh," Harry didn't think Lucius would have been able to see his face from that far a distance. "I wasn't disgusted at you." 

"Really? Was it the hay? Or perhaps it was the sky, in all its blueness?" Lucius demanded in slightly angry tone. 

Harry turned from the pan, watching Lucius for long moment. "I was disgusted at myself. Not you Lucius." 

"Indeed," Lucius sneered. 

"I was disgusted at myself," Harry repeated, ignoring Lucius' tone. "For feeling guilty." 

The sneer dropped away from Lucius' expression. "Guilty?" 

"For not wanting to see you. I knew you were going to ask me questions. I didn't know if I had or even wanted the answers." Harry paused, flipping the pancake on the griddle. "I still don't know. But it certainly not fair to you to act like a mulish prat." 

"I learned to get along with you after three weeks and then _you_," Lucius said the word rather pointedly. "Become rather difficult to live with. As if you weren't already." 

"I've had a lot on my mind," Harry said with a shrug. He looked back at the pan quickly. Now he felt simply even worse. "Lucius?" 

"Yes?" 

"There's something I should tell you…" Harry said quietly, looking back at the older man. 

"And it would be?" Lucius asked in a patient voice. 

"That…I-I've been watching you sleep for the past week." Harry could feel face go red from embarrassment. He at least owed it to Lucius to be honest with him. 

Lucius was watching Harry with a decidedly curious expression. Harry looked away quickly, his face probably turning a deeper shade of red. 

"Have you?" Lucius finally said. 

Harry nodded his head with a deep breath, steeling himself. "You've been talking in your sleep." 

The silence went from rapidly closing sore spot to a wide gaping chasm once more. When Harry dared to look back at Lucius, he found the blond man staring intently at his hand which was simply lying on the table. 

"Lucius?" Harry asked quietly. 

Lucius jolted from his stupor. "What did I say?" 

"Things…I couldn't hear all of it. You said 'no', 'please', and 'don't' a lot though." 

Lucius' eyes closed as he gave a heavy sigh. Harry could have sworn the colour was draining from Lucius' face. "Did you hear anything else?" 

"No," Harry said with a small shake of his head. He paused before he spoke again. "You were weeping one night." 

Lucius didn't say or do anything beyond linking his fingers and cupping his chin in a hooked thumb. His grey eyes became misted over and before Harry could get a good glimpse into them, Lucius lowered them, veiling his expression with his eyelids. Harry looked back at the stove and quickly finished off the pancake and took the kettle off before he made his way to the table. 

Harry could barely see Lucius' eyes. He reached out and touched Lucius' hand lightly. He was surprised when Lucius jerked away from him. Harry could see that his expression was hard, just before Lucius turned away from Harry. 

"Don't." Lucius said in a harsh voice. 

"Don't what?" Harry asked. "You're lacking on specifics." 

"Just….don't." Lucius repeated once more, before walking away from the table. 

"Lucius," Harry called after him. "Lucius!" he tried again as he was deliberately ignored. Harry swore and rose from his seat going after him. "Lucius wait!" 

Lucius was already halfway up the stairs when Harry burst into the hallway. He charged up the stairs, catching up with Lucius at the upper landing, grabbing his hand. Lucius ripped it away, still not looking at Harry, and started to walk away. 

"Damnit Lucius!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing his wrist again and locking on with an iron grip. 

"I said bloody well don't!" Lucius snarled, twisting his hand, and still not looking at Harry. "Now let me go, you insufferable brat!" 

"No. I'm not going to let you run away from this, whatever it is." Harry said, his lips fixed in a grim, determined line. "Look at me Lucius." Lucius stubbornly looked ahead. "Would you just look at me damnit?! I want to help you, but I can't if you don't let me!" 

Lucius didn't do anything for a long moment before his shoulders slumped slightly, barely perceptible, and he turned slightly before turning back around to not look at Harry. 

"Lucius," Harry asked in low voice, relaxing his grip and taking Lucius hand in both of his. "Let me help you." 

"I can't," Lucius said in a husky voice. 

"Why not?" Harry asked, his own throat starting to close up. 

"You look like him." Lucius said in a whisper. 

"Like who?" Harry said after a long moment. 

Lucius didn't say anything, but Harry swore he heard the sound of a stifled sob. Merlin knew he had made enough of them to know it when he heard it. He stroked Lucius' hand with his thumbs soothingly. This was as much contact that he dared at the moment. It seemed like a small eternity before Lucius finally spoke. 

"Like the boy I raped." 

_______________________________________________________


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter picks up directly from the end of Chapter 6. I just split it into two to make it easier on myself. I didn't mean to make it a cliffy - honestly! - but I split it and then I posted 6 and realized what I did. I hate cliffies too. If some words are missing it's because the keyboard my daddy has is crap and I type faster than it sends the information to the computer, and it skips small words. 

Well, it's Christmas. Alas Santa didn't leave me my own Lucius or Severus in a stocking - and I actually behaved myself this year, forfeiting on much fun - so this is the next best thing. The full version of this chapter will be posted on my website come Boxing Day, since I'm watching all the movies we got - Undercover Brother, How High, Finding Nemo and X2 - and listening to Linkin Park's "Meteora'. 

Hope you all got cool stuff! Now, I'll do the replies to reviews and then one more thing before you all can read the chappie. 

_**CrimsonTearsOfPain**_: Here's Chapter 7, all freshly written and posted on the best day of the year. 

_**Ann**_: And here's another honest to goodness update. Of course they're both stubborn and stupid. *not stupid stupid…but stupid….if that made _any_ sense* One's a Potter and the other's a Malfoy. But they have that Big Talk *Hehehe, I love doing that!* and they *ahem* kiss and make up…or out. [you'll have to read the full version to get that one]*grin* I don't mind M/S relationship fics - for me it depends on how it's written and if it's believable. Christmas is definitely an insane time of the year and *lol* no it doesn't make you insane for liking it. Lucky to be living alone, I'm surrounded by family that drives me bonkers. Btw, I am immune to puppy dog eyes - blame my siblings - but I will keep writing. I'm enjoying this and I'm glad others are too. ^.^ 

_**Vicious Lily**_: Well, I'm glad someone liked my inadvertent and rather accidental cliffhanger! Update is here! 

_**RhianwynCarma**_: You're happy, I'm happy, we're all happy! ^^;; Er, that's a whole super sized box of raisin Glosettes talking. I'm glad you think my fic is good - I think it's all right and could use some improvement, and SilverWolf seems to be adamant on having me accept praise - and you like the characterizations. That's the one thing I am driving myself nuts over. Plausible believability is what I am going for; this ain't no parody fic. Action/fluff/angst….dear God, you just summed up some of my other fics too! 

_**Cyberpunk2909**_: Oh yeah, I've been there before. But then again, I have a horrid lazy streak. Glad you enjoyed reading it. Honestly, I'm not used to all these…glowing reviews. *blushes* Chapter 7, fresh off the presses. Hard drive, I should say. 

_**Prongs**_: I'm not stopping there. How could I? That'd just be sadistic and I'm only sadistic to people who royally tick me off - namely my closeted brother - I'd tell you where I am planning on stopping but I don't want to give anything away. 

_**Plastraa**_: Yeap, that's a doozie of a way to end a chapter, ne? Yes, I am good at the angst bit….too good my friends tell me when they read some of the stuff I have on paper. The first fic I ever posted on FF.net simply reeked of angst and suffering. I despise characters that simply 'roll over and play dead'; you're supposed to go after what's important! I saw a guy at the airport in Barbados once who was being deported….not a pretty sight. Yes, I have some plans regarding the deportation issue. It would be nice if they could simply stay there, whapping goats on the head and what not, but alas, things are never what you want them to be. Glad you like this. Your fic "The Hijacking of Hermione Granger" is distracting me from a load of schoolwork that needs to be read too. SHANK YOU!! ^___^ 

_**HPIceAngel**_: Updated! 3 days later! Read and be happy! I'm aiming to update by the 31st of December or the 1st of January. Wish me luck! 

This is the last thing, I swear: 

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY NEW YEAR YOU GUYS!!!**_ ^_^ *bops head to beat on 'Faint'* 

_______________________________________________________ 

_**En Las Montañas** _

Chapter 7 

"What?" Harry asked; it sounded as if he thought he was hearing things. 

Lucius took the chance to snatch his hand back from Harry. He didn't say anything, simply staring at his fingers, cradling it in his other hand. That was the last thing Lucius had wanted to remember, much less vocalize to anyone. But he knew it would happen someday. And he knew that he had to face the facts. 

He just never thought it would be him uttering the words to Harry Potter on an isolated farm with just the two of them in a house in the middle of a rather empty part of Spain. 

"Lucius," Harry said again. 

Lucius growled slightly, glancing back at Harry. The young Potter looked a touch pale and as if someone had struck him on the face, a horrified look in his darkened green eyes. Accusing, disgust, loathing…Lucius wanted no part of it. 

"Don't you dare look at me like that," Lucius hissed, rounding on Harry. "You don't know the first thing about what I have had to do." Lucius looked away, his jaw set. Harry did bear a resemblance to his victim. They were unique enough in their own facial characteristics, but Lucius could still see it, however faint and it was far too painfully clear for him at the moment. Lucius wasn't sure how much more of this situation he could tolerate. 

"Rape Lucius?" Harry's voice was hoarse. "Dear God, didn't you have another choice?" 

Lucius glanced at Harry once more before looking away. He didn't see the malachite green eyes anymore; they were replaced by stormy dark blue ones, the black hair with chocolate brown curly locks…all the features were coming back to his mind's eye, recreating the face as it was before Lucius shattered it. He closed his eyes with a rather shaky breath. 

"Of course I did," Lucius said. "Either rape the boy or die." 

"Merlin," Harry sounded as if he was punched in the gut. 

Lucius gritted his teeth and made his way into the room quickly. Using his wand and being carted away by Aurors seemed highly preferable at the moment. But he had no desire to spend the rest of his days rotting away in Azkaban. He reached into the drawer where he had placed his wand none the less and took it out, stroking the length of dark oak with his fingertips. When Lucius heard the creak of the door, he gave a disparaging snort; obviously Harry didn't realize that he preferred to be left alone to…wallow in his abject feelings. The bed sank slightly, and Lucius turned to look. 

Harry was sitting on the opposite side of he bed, but all Lucius could see was Harry's back and the black hair that stubbornly stuck out in various directions it chose. 

"I'm not going to say anything," Harry began. "But I'm not going to look at you. If you do want to talk, then you just have to start." Harry paused for a moment before he spoke in a rather dry tone. "That is, of course, I happen to sound like him as well." 

"Impertinent brat," Lucius groused, still holding his wand. Harry sounded nothing like the boy. 

Harry simply made a slight agreeing sound from the back of his throat. Silence enshrouded the room as they sat there, back towards one another. Lucius wasn't too sure what to make of it. It was something of a patient anticipation that was making Lucius feel as if he should simply tell Harry, and take him up on his words. 

But if there was one thing Lucius Malfoy was wholly sick and tired of, it was the automatic assumption of his character based on actions he hadn't wanted any part of in the slightest. Not that anyone had bothered to see his attempts at seeking help in the early years, when he realized the full extent of his youthful stupidity in caving to his father's wishes. And now they called him a Death Eater, a snake, and Merlin knew how many other 'titles' behind his back, with the galling daring assumption that he deserved it. 

Harry certainly was mature for his age and he certainly wasn't stupid. But Lucius had seen some fairly intelligent and perceptive men fall prey towards mainstream prejudices one too many times. Lucius had found himself with the small kernel of hope that maybe, just maybe, Harry would be one of the rare individuals who could look past what everyone else saw. 

But the past two days only seemed to prove that Harry had already fallen prey to that way of thinking. And Lucius knew that telling Harry would be a bad idea. But even as he was culling reasons to not tell Harry, he found himself licking his suddenly dry lips and preparing speak. 

"I was twenty-one when I joined," Lucius said quietly. "At my father's behest. No, threat is more the word. I either joined Voldemort's cause," Lucius paused before speaking with rather dry irony. "Or, as he charmingly put it, suffer from disinheritance. Which meant him killing me, since he didn't want to risk a potential embarrassment to the Malfoy name." 

Harry gave a strange snort, but, true to his word, remained silent. Lucius found himself oddly grateful. Harry may have needed the dialogue but all Lucius wanted was the silence and to talk as he felt ready. 

"Much to my own revulsion I did. I knew what was at stake and I had no willingness to gamble with my life at the time." Lucius paused. "My first assignment was to get a job at the Ministry, which I got and simply spy on our adversaries. That was when I first tried to get out. Even a fool could see that Voldemort was clearly insane; and that I wanted no part of it. But everyone was too afraid of me, since my father had done a spectacular job of associating us with…shadier circles." 

Harry shifted, the bed groaning slightly beneath him before the silence returned once more. 

"With no one to help me, and me too prideful and sufficiently scared to cross my father, what choice did I have? Anything else seemed preferable to death at my father's hands." Lucius didn't say anything for a long time after that, mulling over how full of cowardice he had been. "I continued on. It was a year later that Voldemort decided to initiate me into his coveted inner circle of Death Eaters." 

Silence fell once more as Lucius continued to run his fingers along his wand. He had to force himself to dredge back up all the memories of that night he had succeeded so well in burying. It was a long time before Lucius spoke once more. 

"On the night of our initiation, we were given the black robes and white masks. We were to raid a house and kill everyone in it after we 'had our fun'." Lucius' lip curled in distaste. "And he wanted to be sure that we did exactly as he said; so he cast a charm on the group. Only one person was foolish enough to back out, one Regulus Black. Needless to say we never saw him again after that night." 

Harry made a sympathetic sound in the back of his throat. Lucius could feel his voice threaten to start to shut down but he took slow deep breaths until he felt sufficiently calm enough to continue talking. 

"And so I went though with it. I figured with so many of us, there wouldn't be anything too heinous for me to commit. I didn't fully know NacNair at the time. I didn't know what a bloody sadist he was. Or how much he hated Malfoys." Lucius paused. "Once we had stormed the house, MacNair decided to leave the son for me. It would be something along my…'preferences'; the bloody bastard actually had the nerve to say it." 

There was a strange silence coming from Harry but Lucius chose to ignore it and continue talking. 

"MacNair would have undoubtedly watched had the boy not chosen to attempt to claw out my eyes and bolt into the forest." Lucius paused as the questioning sound Harry made. "It was in a wizarding town by the Dover coast. Do you know how cold it gets on the coast in December?" Lucius didn't say anything for a moment, turning his wand over in his hands. "So I had to go after him; it was either do or die. He fought me every step of the way until he realized what was going to happen. Then he simply said 'No, please, don't'. And then…" Lucius had no inclination to elaborate further. His silence said more than enough. 

Lucius looked back at Harry, who was sitting on an angle. Lucius could see the slight tilt of his head, as if he were intently listening to every word the Lucius uttered. It was rather refreshing to not hear condemnation or the like spewing forth in some torrent. 

"He wasn't much older than fifteen," Lucius continued a few minutes later. "His name was Weldon Dunford. He had two younger sisters and one older brother. His father died when he was young and his mother raised all four children on her own." 

There was definitely a perplexing silence coming from Harry that was puzzling Lucius. But Lucius chose to keep talking. 

"I've blackmailed, plotted, lied, stolen, tortured, been tortured, murdered and done things that should only exist in nightmares," Lucius said drawing a heavy breath. "But that night…was the pinnacle of my cowardice. That I would…stoop to such a depraved act in order to preserve my life…" 

The sound of the bed groaning once more reached Lucius' ears but he didn't turn around. 

"After that I had to sink more fully into my role. I couldn't allow MacNair to catch the faintest whiff of any hesitation; he would exploit it faster than a Snitch could fly and I'd be in a rather precarious position. His blasted son watched me like a hawk too, employing Avery's help. Things became even more complicated once Draco was born. They all assumed that he would be falling into Voldemort's ranks as well. To all outward appearances, he is preparing for that day under my tutelage. But I'll be damned before I allow the same thing to happen to my son." 

The bed creaked and groaned again for a few more seconds, a slight depression in the middle that made him lean backwards slightly to compensate. Lucius raised a hand to his temple and rubbed it lightly with his fingertips. 

"I refuse to allow Voldemort's insanity to," Lucius paused mulling over his words. "Taint my son. I do not like Muggles, but leading a sixty-year war to rid the Wizarding world of Mudbloods and eradicate Muggles because of an unpleasant past is simply ludicrous. I'll gladly learn to tolerate Mudbloods if it means an end to this war." 

The creaking sound came once more and Lucius found himself leaning back a touch more to balance himself out. 

"Perhaps if I had an ounce of the backbone you did, things would have turned out differently. I might even be on your side." Lucius said with a tone of finality. That was pretty much all he wanted to ever say on the subject. 

Lucius was more than surprised when arms slid around his midsection and he felt Harry's body pressed against his back. Harry had nestled his face in Lucius' neck, his breath warm, slow and steady. Lucius was more than surprised at the sudden contact. Wasn't this the part where he was still denounced as being a Death Eater and secretly loathed for being the villain? 

"Lucius, Lucius, Lucius," Harry said in a hoarse voice. That was all he said for a long moment before he spoke once more. "If anything, you've been far more resilient than me. I would have crumbled long before you did. Twenty years is a long time to live with that over your head." 

"You aren't… disgusted?" Lucius asked warily. 

Harry didn't answer for a bit. "I'm not everyone else Lucius. It's just you and me on this farm and I am far from disgusted with you." Harry's arms tightened around Lucius, tightening their contact. "I simply admire you all the more." 

"The more?" Lucius thought he heard a fleeting tone in Harry's voice. "What do you mean 'the more'?" 

_______________________________________________________

Harry could have sworn his heart actually stopped in his chest. Not for some small paltry moment, but rather a long painful drawn out one. Certainly he hadn't just said that out loud. He'd only been thinking it; he never meant to say it. He cleared his throat quietly; suddenly aware of the intimate contact he had with Lucius at the moment 

He was wondering what asinine urge had made him wrap his arms around the older man despite the pleasant warmth it built inside him. Oh yes, it had been the urge to show Lucius, in some manner, that Harry knew and accepted that he had done horrid things. And that it honestly didn't matter at this point. This had suddenly become a million times more awkward than it possibly could have been before. 

"Well?" Lucius asked, still fiddling with his wand in his hands. 

"Er," Harry cleared his throat once more. "That is to say I admired qualities about you." 

"Since?" Lucius definitely sounded intrigued now, his former discomfort being rapidly forgotten. 

"Does that really matter?" Harry asked, hoping Lucius would have let it drop. 

There came a prolonged silence from Lucius' end before he spoke in a quiet voice. "Yes." 

Harry had been afraid that would be Lucius' response. "Second year…in Flourish and Blotts. Don't get me wrong, I fully hated you at the time, in all of my naive foolishness," Harry tried to infuse his voice with a dry humour to mask the rawness of his words. "But what really intrigued me was that you could still act like such a bastard with all those dirty looks we were giving you." 

"Your self assured arrogance that all would love you made that quite easy," Lucius replied softly. "Yet you didn't have the same look as the Weasleys in your eyes," Lucius paused. "It was definitely a…Slytherin look in your eyes, something calculating and cunning; something I could respect." 

"I was trying to think of the best way to get back at you," Harry murmured, feeling a tremor course through him as his lips brushed against Lucius' neck in an accidental caress. Harry pulled back slightly; it was far too soon to be doing anything like that. "And when you showed up in Dumbledore's office just after the…incident, I wasn't about to let the chance slip. Who knew if I would ever see you again." 

Lucius gave a snort. "Indeed. As if we needed to see one another after that stage." 

Harry gave a wry sort of laugh, allowing silence to fall once more. He didn't want to let Lucius out of his arms quite yet. And Lucius hadn't said anything yet and Harry wasn't inclined to disturb the moment. When Lucius finally placed his wand down on the table and removed Harry's arms from his midsection, Harry sat back on his shins, semi-crossing his legs. The bed gave a requisite creak as it adjusted to his weight. 

"Am I sensing an undercurrent here?" Harry said; he suddenly felt that Lucius was going to say something and he cut him to the chase. 

Lucius inclined his head slightly. "It might have been there all along. Only we didn't allow ourselves the chance to…explore it." 

"Too busy fulfilling our roles." Harry didn't say anything for a moment. "Is it something we should even contemplate?" 

Lucius didn't answer for a long moment. "I can't answer that." 

"Can't or won't?" Harry asked. He paused for a moment. "What did you really think when you first saw me Lucius?" 

"An insufferable brat that would undoubtedly be a pain in my side," Lucius didn't say anything for a second. "Who had very green eyes." 

"That's it?" 

"There are things that fell place as you…matured." Lucius said, placing a delicate emphasis on the last word. 

"Such as?" Harry asked, finding himself strangely nervous and anxious. 

"Does that really matter?" Lucius asked in a something of a weary, yet playful, voice. 

"Yes," Harry said, his voice suddenly sounding strangled. "I want to know if you see him or if you see me." 

"Want or need?" Lucius asked softly; it sounded like he was asking himself the same question as well. 

"Need," Harry blurted out immediately, regretting the hastiness of his tongue. 

"It's odd," Lucius murmured after a moment. "I see you and him as separate yet indelibly linked." 

"Oh," Harry said, feeling disappointed. That meant Lucius would never be able to see him on his own merits. He would always remind Lucius of his mistake that cost him the first of many lives. "I see." He started to shift to move but stopped as Lucius talked. 

"I saw a child in the bookstore that day. I saw a round little face with a perfectly snobbish arrogant expression that denounced me in a second. I saw mussed up hair, dirtied robes and your green eyes that were filled with loathing. Despite you highly dishevelled appearance, you bore yourself with a dignity that most adults strive for." 

Harry simply sat there, chewing on his lip, trying to think of something to say. Lucius however spared him that as he started talking once more. 

"I saw a child that day in the bookstore. Amazing what six years can do for a person. Each time I saw you, I saw more of the brave heroic Gryffindor Saviour who held back on the Slytherin within. I saw the capable hands of a man, who was frustrated at the childish manner in which he was treated. I saw a man shackled to people who called themselves friends, but were simply his captors. 

"You'd lost that round face. I was there in the graveyard. I know something of the shadows that haunt your face now. You hid much from them Harry. You hid the pain and suffering endured every summer, you hid the bitterness even from yourself. Now I see a man who is jaded and cynical far earlier than he should have been." 

"I'm only 17 Lucius. By law-" Harry started. 

"By law you are at 18. But the law only takes rather…normal situations into account; well, as normal as things can get for a wizard. Do you honestly want to still listen to those fools who like to think they know you?" Lucius took a deep breath. "I should hope you don't." 

"It's not that I don't," Harry said. "It's that I can't. I can't go back to being their little puppet. I'm always doing what they…correction, what Dumbledore wants. For God's sake it's my life. If I chose to screw it up royally, then that's what I'll do." Harry didn't say anything for a moment. "You honestly see me as a man?" 

"You aren't a child anymore," Lucius murmured. "And you aren't some foolish teenager anymore; not much. Perhaps 'old man' would be a better term?" 

"Not likely." Harry snorted before he fell into silence. 

"Harry," Lucius turned around and looked at him. "It's true you do bear a resemblance to…Weldon, but it's more….symbolic the manner in which you two are linked in my mind. A boy raped and dead by my hand and the Boy-Who-Lived who may as well be dead to the world. Do you see the connection?" 

"Voldemort," Harry murmured. "Don't tell me you blame yourself," 

"There's a difference between guilt and blaming yourself Harry. The line is so fine that it's hard to tell when you've crossed it. I don't blame myself; I did what needed to be done as a result of my choices. I feel guilty over my deplorable actions and wish I had done something else." 

"Lucius, you found out about that boy, got to know the person. I doubt someone who actually enjoyed doing that would have done what you did." Harry said quietly, moving forward a bit. "You still can do something else." 

Lucius arched an eyebrow slightly. "What? Spy for that crazy old bat?" 

"No. Heaven forbid you should get tangled in that mess of slippery gillyweed," Harry said with a knowing little smile. "But there are people in your camp that have a close ear to Dumbledore. Once word reaches him that you're passing along information…" 

Lucius' lips quirked up into a smirk. "My, this sounds rather underhanded and manipulative. Wringing an exoneration from Dumbledore; and he doesn't even know it." 

"Thank you." Harry replied. 

"Are you sure you're in the right house?" Lucius asked. 

"I chose it," Harry said. "Although Professor Trelawney might say that 'cosmic forces beyond my control compelled me to select the house I am in now'." Harry scoffed a bit with a chuckle. 

Lucius gave a dismissive sneer. "Divination. I've yet to see an accurate prediction. Though some things seem too coincidental to be true, it's mostly hogwash." 

"Hogwash…" Harry's eyes widened. "Shit, I was supposed to give than evil pig a bath today!" 

Harry made a move to get up from the bed and over balanced when Lucius reached out and grabbed his hand. Harry tilted forward and landed right on Lucius' lap. Harry felt his face go bright red as he looked up and found Lucius' amused grey eyes. 

"I'll come," Harry's eyes widened in horror. "Go, I mean go. I'll go and-" 

"I should have known better. Your little…slips of tongue betrayed you long ago," Lucius said quietly. "And have proved very amusing." 

Harry drew in a shaky breath as Lucius' fingers trailed up his neck, and then ghosted over his lips. "I-I really should go…" Harry trailed off, not making a move from Lucius' lap. 

"Hm, shouldn't you be going then?" Lucius asked in a knowing smirk as he slid an arm around Harry's waist, bringing him in a bit closer. 

Harry gave something of a light shrug, shifting a bit. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you _wanted_ me on your lap." 

"Whatever gave you _that_ particular idea?" Lucius asked with a wry smirk as he leaned in a bit closer. 

Harry gave a slight quirk to his lips. There was only a laughable gap between him and the older Slytherin now. Harry licked his suddenly dry lips before speaking in a low voice. "Lucius?" 

"What?" Lucius had an equally low voice that seemed to glide over and wrap Harry up as if he were in velvet. 

"Shut up and kiss me." 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: A/N: Cripes, I'm still amazed at all these reviews! Luckily I was able to fix MS Word and finish off the chapter. Ringin' in the New Year with a new chapter; I can't complain with that. Soiee that it's a day later than I had planned. Anyways, here are the replies and then the chapter. Now, I'm gonna let y'all read. 

_**HPIceAngel**_: I liked the last part too. Slashy part is posted on my website. I've been locked out before and I am not taking the chance again - God knows how many petitions I signed protesting this censorship, but idiots will be idiots [referring to the people who couldn't handle NC-17 and then proceeded to read and then bitch about it] 

_**Vicious Lily**_: Thank you. Go right ahead and draw it; I'm not stopping you. Unless you're like me and can only really draw stick figures. Hell I'd draw it if I could. But I'm practicing - my stick men now have eerily realistic faces…and hands…and feet o0 

_**xikum**_: Thanks! Once I read the challenge, so many things ran through my head I kinda froze and had to absorb them all. What you read finally came out. Yeap, they're both coming out of their proverbial shells. Funny how being stuck together in a foreign place with only each other for company can do that to people. And yeah…Harry's thinking ahead. Just make sure to remember that. ;) 

_**Prongs**_: Thank you. This chapter kinda gave me some trouble, as I wanted the events Lucius recounted to be original but still fit into the canon storyline. I am aiming to update once a week, even when classes start again at U of T [University of Toronto]. Who cares about psychology? Writing about Harry and Lucius is infinitely better. Damn, I really have to get a laptop so I can type up chapters during my boring psychology and sociology lectures. 

_**Sadie Leigh**_: Hadn't looked at it like that before. *looks over chapter* Thank you! 

_**Plastraa**_: You know, I was watching the Chamber of Secrets again, and, for some odd reason, the same thought kept popping into my head: "What the hell was that flash in between the surprise and the anger in Lucius' eyes?!" Might just be me though. But it got me thinking and voilà - cette chapitre! Ah, you too know the joys of farm life. I've been down to my family farm in Barbados a few times now and boy…I really do think goats should be in curry. They're much easier to deal with that way. With some roti, chutney and a fork. But the goats are something of the running gag in this fic. And it wouldn't be the same if they didn't torment Lucius in some new way. ^__^ Fallouts on farms aren't all that fun. *impish smirk* 

_**Linny**_: Thank you! *blushes* If you read a review left by Miss Lesley and my response to it, it says why I opted for strong physical abuse instead of rape. Though the whole parallel thing did occur to me, but the one thing that tops my extremely small squick list is: incest. *shudders* Just plain ol' 'ick' in my book. More about what Harry suffered at the hands of the Dursleys does come out….but you have to wait and see. 

_**Cliffe**_: Oooooh, I'm going to see Peter Pan soon, though I'm kinda getting impatient and wanting to see it now - and my stepsiblings want to see it too. Plus, I owe them an embarrassment…so if I stand up and loudly proclaim, 'Jason Issacs is so bloody sexy!', that should draw it at even. ^.^ Thank you. I'm trying really hard on the characterizations and what not. I know, the whole Ernesto/Valencia thing seemed like a stretch to me as well, but I needed something to have Harry and Lucius on their best behaviour to get things…rolling, so to speak. The complete chapter seven is posted on my website…it's about an extra page. I did my best, but I am planning on going back when I'm done the entire fic and doing some minor editing, so don't be surprised if it's…spiced up a bit. ^.~ 

_**Ann**_: New chapter here! ^.^ I wasn't too sure where to cut it off and that line of "Shut up and kiss me." seemed to be the only one that worked well. It's not nice leaving it there like that I know, but I've been locked out once before for something I considered trivial and I don't want it to happen again. 

_**Stephanie**_: Thank you! *blushes* And I am gonna keep writing more until I reach the end of this fic. 

_**Shnigami Liliz Black**_: ¡Vi su reseña! ¿Hablas español? Estudio español hasta 4 años. Alguna día, leeré fanfiction en español, pero estoy un poquita…vaga y prefiero leer en inglés o francés. ^^;; Alguna día empezaré y probablemente con sus fanfics. ¿Hay una palabra para 'fanfiction' en español? Probablemente es 'fanfiction' pero querrí preguntar. ^.^ Puedo ayudarte con inglés, si querres. 

_**ambrezwenko**_: Erm, thanks! *blushes* Updated. Been scrambling like mad to fix MS Word on the comp. Thankfully, I got it done in time to kinda post at the time I wanted. ^.^;; 

_______________________________________________________ 

_**En Las Montañas** _

Chapter 8 

The insistent butting against Lucius' leg didn't stop. He gave an irritated huff and knocked away the disturbance with the staff in his hands. He was outside the goat pen, counting over the blasted animals. There were definitely a few missing and they weren't anywhere on the farm. Lucius stifled a curse and thwapped away the insistent butting that came against his leg once more. Damn, he'd lost count again. 

He and Harry had spent the past two days repairing all the havoc that had been let loose during their late morning. The first day had been spent chasing all the goats and chickens that managed to get into the house and finally looking after all the things that required their attention. 

If there was one thing Lucius was never doing again it was milking a goat, especially a goat that simply _refused_ to remain still. 

Today was devoted to taking stock of what needed repairs and general maintenance and tying up any loose ends. 

The goats had managed to get into the barn and it had been a disaster. Harry looked ready to strangle one of the bloody quadrupeds when he saw all the hay scattered about on the barn floor - obviously a hay pile had been knocked over, and Lucius could see the impressions of hooves on the support beams. Not to mention the broken stall doors or even the half chewed up rags that seemed to cover a good portion of the floor. It was almost as if the goats had tried to hide the evidence. Lucius found himself thankful that the two horses were well tempered and content to be fed and exercised. 

The butting came again along with a rather porcine grunt. Lucius ignored the pig, simply replying with another thwack. The pig gave something of an affronted noise and shuffled off. Finally Lucius could finish counting in peace. Since Harry had taken on most of the repairs on - Lucius did not feel up to dealing with nails, hammer and splintery wood - it fell to Lucius to round up the rest of the truant animals. 

He frowned, watching the pig as it wandered its way over to Harry. Once Harry finished with that door, Lucius would get to go tramping off in search of the missing goats. The dry thought of '_Wonderful._', flitted through his mind as Lucius scowled a bit, glaring at the unknowing pig - that creature acted far too much like some spoilt primadonna. Pausing for a moment, Lucius thought over the implications of his words; he was engaged in some strange sort of grudge war with a swine and a herd of stubborn goats. 

"Either there's something in the water, or the sun is slowly baking me alive," Lucius muttered to himself. 

A sudden bleat made him shift his gaze to the goats that gazed at him with piteous expressions. He snorted and looked out at the hills. Twenty Knuts said that's where the blasted animals were and that's where he had to go to find them. He couldn't even perform a simple locating charm to find them faster. A bleating came once more. 

"Don't look at me," Lucius snapped irritably. "You did this to yourselves." 

A small chorus swelled the lone bleat now. Lucius simply growled in irritation and rapped his staff against the pen walls. The goats were sufficiently startled to silence. After the agonizing hell Lucius had gone through yesterday to round them up, he wasn't in the mood to tolerate any nonsense from them. Not that he ever was. 

"All right, that takes care of the pig pen," Harry said, wiping his brow as he came to stand beside Lucius. "What does that leave?" 

"Cleaning out the barn…again, checking the chicken coop, checking the wire fence, inspecting the water pump, attending the garden and making sure no rotten fruits or vegetables are on the ground, repiling the hay, making sure the field has been watered for the day, feeding the animals, letting the horses get some exercise…" Lucius paused. "In short, too many blasted things." 

Harry simply gave a slight smile. "I told you, too cranky for pleasantries. Weren't you going to go and find those goats?" 

"Don't remind me," Lucius curled his lip in distaste. "Don't take your eye off them for a second." He jabbed the end of his staff at the goats in the pen. 

"They're just goats Lucius; they're not going to do anything." Harry had a definitely amused smile on his face now. 

"Don't take your eye off them for a second," Lucius repeated as he looked around with a frown. "This place is far too deserted." 

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Harry said. "You should get going before it gets too dark to look." 

"It's not as if they're going anywhere." Lucius grumbled but he started walking. 

"Lucius, aren't you forgetting something?" Harry called after him. 

"What the Devil could I have-" Lucius started as he turned around, only to be silenced by Harry's lips on his. 

Harry drew back a few minutes later, with a slight smile. "Try to hurry." he murmured before heading back into the barn. 

Lucius watched as Harry disappeared inside the barn before he started for the hills. Ever since that morning, all they had done was work, sleep and eat, and not necessarily in that particular order. Was he pleased with it? Not in the slightest. They had a few snatches of conversation during a rare free moment for taking a breather, or a few kisses here and there. Not the long ones that Lucius found himself craving. The quick fleeting ones that left him more frustrated than anything. 

However, they managed to get the main bulk of things done. That meant they could rest a bit easy tonight. 

At least Lucius now had a reason to find the goats quickly. 

_______________________________________________________

Harry sighed as he looked around the barn once more. The floor was finally clean again and the entire barn neat and tidy as it could possibly be. He wiped his brow, noticing the slats of golden orange light that streamed in through the gaps in the wood. 

"Sunset," he murmured, placing the rake in its niche with the other tools. 

He looked back at the barn realizing he still had to feed all the animals and he hadn't even touched the rest of the things that needed to be done. They'd have to be taken care of tomorrow. And they had about a day left until Ernesto and Valencia came back. Lucius had spent that whole day asleep, and then the next day they only got in about half a day's work. And the past two days had simply been work, work and more work. 

Harry blinked and reached for the feedbags, filling them up. Anticipatory nickers came from the stalls as he turned around and made his way over. A smile came to his face as the horses in the stalls lowered their heads and he slipped the feedbags on. He grabbed three more bags of feed, heading outside. First he poured some into the trough for the goats and then for the pig. Then he walked into the fenced in chicken yard and scattered the feed, watching as the plump birds descended in a frantic, clucking, flapping mass. 

"That's what I could use," Harry murmured to himself, throwing a few more handfuls of feed. "A nice bath after today." 

The thought of a nice steaming hot bath to soak in for a good hour was very appealing at the moment. Harry scattered a bit more feed, before lugging the three bags back in the barn. He took the feedbags off the horses, petting them affectionately for a bit before he left the barn and securely shut the door. He double-checked the latches and locks on the gate to the goat and pig pen before looking around once more. 

There still no Lucius in sight. 

Harry sighed and gave a slight yawn, making his way into the house. Dinner could wait until he had relaxed a bit and taken a nice moment for himself. He kicked his shoes off once he stepped inside, shut the door and made his way to his bedroom, making a beeline for the bathroom. He ran the water until it was at the temperature he wanted, jammed the plug in the drain, letting the tub fill up. 

He left the door open a crack to allow the steam out, then quickly stripped and once the tub was filled, he turned the taps off and gratefully sank into the hot water with a soft groan and snapped the curtain back. "I should try and do this every night." He murmured to himself as he leaned against the back of the tub and rested his head on the lip. 

Ducking his head beneath the water for a moment, Harry smoothed his hair back when he surfaced and placed his head against the tub lip once more. He was far more exhausted than he had realized. The hot water was relaxing his muscles and, in essence, rendering him motionless. Not that he was complaining at the moment. 

The bathroom light was muted by the dark shower curtain, creating a rather detached haven. 

He closed his eyes and let himself drift off for a bit. He wasn't too sure how long he had drifted off for, but when he heard a creak and lazily opened one eye. There was nothing and he closed his eyes once more. When the creak came once more, he lifted his head with a lethargic sound, looking towards the bathroom door. That was the precise moment when the curtain was ripped back, allowing the light to flood in. 

_______________________________________________________

Lucius was thoroughly cranky. 

He had spent a better part of the afternoon chasing a mere five goats through the hills. Up and down, up sharp inclines and down inclines; mostly down where Lucius had to follow after them. Lucius was absolutely convinced that these particular goats were possessed by some strange acrobatic spell and were out to make his time here resemble the essence of pure hell. If anything, they were…channelling the spirit of mountain goats somehow just to make his life miserable. 

Needless to say, he had been relatively surprised to find everything quiet and peaceful when he came back just after dusk. The barn doors were locked shut, and the pig and goats securely in their pens. He unceremoniously dumped the five goats in the pen, leaned the staff against a post and stalked towards the house. 

The one thing that kept him going was the rather pleasant thought of a hot shower and spending a nice evening with Harry. It was quite clear they had some things to discuss a bit further. He was so intent on the hot shower that he never noticed the quiet of the kitchen, or the entire house. But he did notice the steam coming from the cracked bathroom door once he stepped into the room with a creak. 

He had walked up to the bathroom door, resting his hand on the knob. He didn't exactly want to go in - Harry was obviously in there at the moment - but Lucius was curious as to the excessive amounts of steam that still winded their way out into the cool air of the bedroom. And that's why he shifted a bit and got something of a slurred sound from the bathroom. His long strides were already covering the short distance to the bathtub. What had that foolish boy managed to do know? His tone sounded horribly drugged - had Harry found something in the bathroom cabinet and decided to have one of Merlin knew what? For all he knew, the boy could be half drowning in the tub right now! 

That was what made him whip the navy blue bath curtain out of the way. Of course, the crankiness immediately dissipated once he found himself looking down into a pair of owlishly blinking green eyes. A pair of green eyes that was perfectly lucid. The steam curled around Harry, his slicked back black hair and face covered in a thin sheen of water. 

Harry looked up at Lucius, surprise still plastered to his face. 

Lucius looked down at Harry, torn between keeping his gaze and allowing his eyes to wander. How skin could look creamy and golden at the same time, Lucius wasn't sure, but it was an alluring sight to behold. 

Harry made the decision for him. "What the hell?!" Harry spluttered as he sat forward, hands ducking beneath the water to cover himself. "Lucius, what do you think you're doing!?" 

"Going," Lucius replied immediately as he turned and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

Lucius sat down on the chair, closing his eyes. "'Going'?" he whispered the word aloud in disbelief. "What the hell was that?" he grumbled. 

Usually Lucius always had the perfect line. In a normal situation like that, it would have been something like, 'I think that's rather obvious, isn't it?' or even a simple, 'Joining you.' Not once a 'Going.'. But then again, he never ripped away a shower curtain, expecting to find someone half drowning in a tub of hot water. 

Instead he found Harry looking up at him with those green eyes of his, hair tamed back, steam curling around his half submerged chest, up around his shoulders and neck to start vanishing once it reached his head. It gave Lucius the distinct impression that Harry was wreathed in smoke and could easily vanish away with a snap of a finger, or Portkey. 

Lucius sighed, rubbing a temple lightly with his fingertips as he rested an elbow on the desk. He honestly shouldn't have spent so much time in the sun. But the option of wearing a hat was far from appealing; the only hats that seemed to be on the farm were Ernesto's worn and rather stained hats - trucker hats, Harry had called them - or the frumpy ones that Valencia had in her closet. Lucius would never touch those; he refused to wear anything remotely feminine or, Heaven forbid, frumpy. He may be in the middle of nowhere, but he was still a Malfoy. And Malfoys did not do frumpy. 

Hearing the floor creak, he looked up to find Harry coming out of the bathroom, amusement gleaming in his eyes. 

"You know Lucius, people tend to knock before entering a room," Harry said, lips curling into a smile. "So the people in the room know they're coming in." 

Lucius simply sneered, as if that was supposed to be enough of a reply. All right, so he should have knocked. It was the polite thing to do after all. But Lucius had been in something of a rush. He simply remained silent. There was no way an apology was ever crossing his lips. It never had before and it certainly wouldn't be now. 

"You know you just caught me by surprise," Harry said as he stopped in front of Lucius. "I'm starting to think you worry about me too much." 

Lucius' gaze flickered up to Harry's eyes as he let his hand drop from his temple. Somehow it seemed easier coming from Harry rather than admitting it to himself. So he overreacted a few times; Merlin knew he certainly didn't want anything to happen to Harry at the moment. He simply made a noise in the back of his throat. 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, peering into Lucius' face. 

"Thinking," Lucius replied a bit cryptically. 

"Ah," Harry nodded his head. "Maybe you'll think better after a shower?" 

Lucius simply made a noise of agreement and disappeared into the bathroom. 

_______________________________________________________

"Bloody freezing in here," Harry grumbled as he opened the fridge door, searching for something to eat. "You think the heat would have kicked in by now." 

Once Lucius made his exit to the bathroom, Harry had made his way down to the kitchen to quell his stomach's rumblings. And he was still rummaging through the kitchen in search of something to eat. He didn't want to touch the leftovers from yesterday's dinner and he certainly didn't feel like cooking anything tonight at this time. He didn't even feel all that hungry. 

It was looking more and more likely that he and Lucius would simply be having sandwiches tonight. If they decided to eat anything. 

But even as he was looking inside the fridge, he simply felt like shutting the door. He gave a sound of displeasure; there didn't even seem to be anything he wanted to make a sandwich of. Surely even Lucius would be capable of making his own sandwich. It was just meat and other stuff in between two slices of bread. He tapped his foot, impatiently, debating sandwiches against leftovers. 

"May I ask just what are you doing?" 

Harry rose, taking care to not hit his head against the top of the fridge. "I'm trying to figure out what to have for dinner. Did you even want anything for dinner?" 

Lucius shook his head as he made his way to the kitchen table. "Just something to drink." 

"Such as? There's juice, cola," Harry frowned, inspecting the fridge's contents once more. "I can make some tea if you want." 

"Tea." Lucius said, pulling out a seat and settling himself in it easily. 

"Tea coming up," Harry said, shutting the door, and reaching into the cupboard for the tea bags. 

It was ten minutes later that he found himself sitting beside Lucius at the table, a tea pot and small sugar bowl between them as they cradled the warm mugs in their hands. Harry glanced at Lucius every once in awhile, still seeing that meditative look on his face. He sipped the tea slowly, not wanting to scald his tongue. 

Hopefully this wouldn't end up being yet another awkward moment. Sure Lucius had barged in without knocking and gotten a good eyeful of one naked Harry Potter in a bathtub. Was Harry mad? No; in retrospect, he was more amused by the whole incident than anything. Lucius didn't say it, but he was keeping an eye out for Harry. Harry found it rather endearing. It was rather nice to have someone rushing in to save him - even though he didn't need it - rather than the other way around. It also helped that Lucius hadn't exactly been able to pry his eyes away from Harry once the curtain had been pulled back. 

Harry had been sure he saw a glimmer of desire deep in those grey eyes. And he could still remember, still feel, the tingles that ran along his skin at seeing it. 

"Harry." 

Lucius' quiet forceful voice broke through, causing Harry to flush a bit. "Yes Lucius?" he asked, looking at the blond. 

"You didn't hear a single word I said." Lucius stated after watching Harry for a moment. 

"Sorry. Thinking," he replied before taking a sip of tea. 

Lucius arched an eyebrow at that. "I was saying, we should discuss our…" 

"What's there to discuss?" Harry asked with a shrug as Lucius trailed off. "I like you. You like me. Isn't that enough for the moment?" 

"If only a simple 'yes' could end it there," Lucius sighed. "While Valencia and Ernesto may not have a problem-" 

"You don't want a headache if we get out of here." Harry finished quietly. 

Lucius didn't say anything for a moment. "I'd imagine you don't as well. That woman-" 

"Rita Skeeter?" Harry queried. 

"That woman," Lucius repeated a bit pointedly. "Would undoubtedly have a field day with this and splash it right on the front page of The Daily Prophet." 

Harry shuddered. "And I don't think you want Narcissca finding out about this as well. You're married and have a…reputation to uphold." 

"If Narcissca thinks it's someone else, she'll blithely ignore it. I doubt she could live it down if she discovered it was you." There was a faint chuckle in Lucius' voice. 

"I see," Harry paused for a moment. "And Draco?" 

"Will learn to live with it," Lucius said simply. "It will come as a…shock, but he'll learn." 

Harry gave a slight smile. "I suppose we should get these things out the way now. Less to worry about later, hm?" 

"Planning ahead has its virtues." Lucius murmured, finally taking a sip of his tea. 

Harry didn't say anything for a moment. "You honestly want to continue this…relationship if we get out of here?" There; he had said the somewhat intimidating 'r' word. 

There was a long silence in which he and Lucius didn't say anything. Harry found himself nibbling on the inside of his lip a bit as the silence ticked by in agonizing seconds. 

"Yes Harry," Lucius finally said in soft voice. Harry looked up as Lucius turned slightly and found himself looking into dark grey eyes that smouldered with intent "I do. And I will take every step to ensure that those damned fools keep their noses out of it." 

_______________________________________________________


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Replies to reviews! 

_**xikum**_: You read my mind ;) Slashy goodness! Well, posted on my website, but it is done! And posted! That is the point. 

_**ambrezwenko**_: Thanks. I still got some more things planned for this. I wanna say, but I will not. Cannot not. Must not ruin ending. 

_**HPIceAngel**_: Erm…I can't say anything, because I am at severe risk of lying through my teeth and I don't wanna do that. All in due time, all in due time. 

_**Shinigami Liliz Black**_: Next chapter here! E-mail should be in your inbox now! ^.^ 

_**Prongs**_: Thank you! *blush* I'm honoured. 

_**Aliexx**_: Thank you. Hope you like this chapter. 

_**Felinity**_: Brilliant? *scratches head and looks over printed off copy and shrugs* I don't think so, but hey, each to their own. Personally, I don't think I could even compete with Maeglin's fics. Or Nimori's; they're brilliant, plain and simple. I can't hold a candle up to them. 

_**Bacon Bits**_: lol You always say that onna! So, how is it back at - as you affectionately dubbed - Hicktown by now? ^.^ You know, the one with 10 buses, but 1 of the 10 are imaginary? lol Don't worry. We will send you cake! Hopefully by the end of January. *crosses fingers* Cuz God knows it's been too long since you had a decent fruitcake. lol 

_**Plastraa**_: Hope you're feeling better. Sometimes, it's just better to leave some things to the imagination. ^^ *authoress picturing a disgruntled Lucius in a frumpy hat* Yeap all those bits, thank my muses, Katashi and Ice Lily, for. They tag teamed on me *grumbles* And I know all about those ramifications…cuz I did the same thing once. Never again…friggin' chickens… And your story, '_Draco's Inheritance_' is so good! I'm addicted…even though I'm taking my time and only on Chapter 4 part 1, but I am so bloody hooked! 

_**lexie-girl88**_: I got this challenge from the Beloved Enemies website way before they moved. I went through a million hand written versions before I posted this one that I was satisfied with. Beloved Enemies is now hosted on ETC - www.etc.slashcity.net - along with After Class and Canis Major. So far as I know, no one else responded to this challenge. 

And on a final note, if this chapter seems kinda small, it's because I had to cut out about a page and a half since FF.net won't allow what I wrote ;). If you read the full version, please, I need feedback! I think I am godawful at writing smut scenes and need to know what to improve. Oh, and the songs that you should be thanking for getting my mind going full tilt: _Yuuwaku_ & _Kuchibiru_ by _**GLAY**_, and - oddly enough - _Tsuki no Uta_ & _Dooms Day_ by _**Gackt**_. I listened to them and finally I wrote smutty goodness - as much as I dared to post here! Yes! That's right!! Finally!! Smutty goodness!!! Well, my first serious attempt at smutty goodness. ^.^;; That's all this chapter's about! Enjoy! 

_______________________________________________________

_**

En Las Montañas

** _

Chapter 9 

The sun stared down from a cloudless sky. The blue was just as harsh as the bright beams on the eyes. Lucius found himself glad that he was in the barn today and looking out from the large hayloft window. It was sweltering and staying outside for too long wasn't exactly a good idea. But at the moment, it felt like he was baking in the barn, so this seemed as equally bad. 

But there was always something that needed to be done. 

Today, it was baling the hay. At least here, there was shade and the odd gust of wind that breezed its way through. Lucius paused from piling the hay up and tying it off. How on Earth did Harry do it? He didn't look that bothered at all by the heat, simply working, working, and working. Lucius paused for a moment watching as Harry bent down to pick up a bale and stack it on top of the others at the opposite end of the barn. Where shorts even supposed to ride up that much? 

One step, two step and a slight sway to those hips. Repeat. First to the left and then to the right. And then to the left again and back to the right…why did the cursed hay need baling where there were much better things to be doing at the moment? Like cooling off; in the tub; with Harry on his lap; even better, with Harry kissing him, teasing him and- 

"Lucius?" 

Lucius' gaze snapped to Harry. "Yes?" 

"You look a bit flustered. Did you want to cool off?" Harry looked down at the half finished bale. "I can finish this off." 

"I think not," Lucius snorted as he quickly piled it up and tied it off before carting it to the pile. "But I am not making another dratted bale for at least fifteen minutes." And with that pronunciation, Lucius walked over and flopped down into the largest pile of hay. He looked at Harry, daring him to contradict him. 

"I completely agree," Harry said as he came and sat down beside Lucius. "Even the goats are too hot to give you much hell." 

"Hrpmh," Lucius grunted; if there was one good thing about this heat it had settled in early and had sapped most of the energy from everything. Namely the conspiring goats and primadonna swine. 

Harry chuckled as he shifted a bit, resting his head on Lucius' chest. "I think it's even too hot to even eat much of anything." 

"That certainly didn't stop you from working," Lucius paused. "Or making me work." 

"I didn't hear you complaining," Harry pointed out as he played with the buttons on his shirt. 

Lucius paused for a moment. This was the perfect opportunity. After a night of tea, long conversation and rather chaste kisses, Lucius wanted something more. Of course, some of it would just have to wait until tonight when everything had quieted down. Patience was a virtue after all. 

"And why would I?" Lucius gave a rather salacious smirk. "Fume in the house all day or come here, and steal glances when you bend down?" 

Harry's cheeks went a bit scarlet, fingers halting. "I knew you gave in far too easily." 

"What would I have to complain about?" Lucius asked in mock innocence. 

Harry simply gave a grumble, his cheeks flushing a bit more as he stared pointedly out the window and resumed playing with the buttons. Lucius simply chuckled a bit, brushing a stray lock of damp hair from Harry's forehead before he stroked the skin with his fingertips. 

"There was something I wanted to ask you last night," Lucius started. 

"Mrhpm," Harry grunted in a questioning tone. 

"Have you had any other…boyfriends?" 

Harry looked at Lucius in surprise before he grinned. "Getting a bit jealous, are we?" 

"No," Lucius gave a wicked smile; how quickly that assured grin of Harry's would be gone. "Simply wondering if you'd ever gone…skinny dipping with them." 

Harry's jaw fell open as he stared at Lucius in surprise. "W-What?!" 

"Skinny dipping," Lucius said patiently. "You do know what skinny dipping is, don't you?" 

"I know what it is!" Harry spluttered a bit. "I'm trying to figure out why the hell you'd ask me that! I mean, it's not like there's a river here!" 

Lucius' smile morphed into a wolfish grin. "And if there was?" 

Harry's jaw fell open for a second before he snapped it shut with an audible click. "So what if there was? The water's probably too cold to go swimming." 

"You'd think that, wouldn't you," Lucius mused. "It's perfectly fine for swimming and…other activities." 

The flush spread steadily from Harry's cheeks down his neck. "I don't think skinny dipping is for me, thank you." He said a bit primly. 

Lucius didn't say anything for a moment, simply licking his lips. Harry said that a bit too primly; plus the gleam in his eyes was rather easy to pick up on. "After today's heat you might change your mind. I doubt this will let up even into the night," he let his finger trail down to Harry's ear, stroking the soft skin there. 

Harry gave a peculiar low little grumping sound, but didn't utter anything. Lucius simply took that as a cue to continue, his fingers sliding down to Harry's jaw. 

"Trust me when I say muggy heat such as this warrants skinny dipping. All you have to do is go to the river, with its blue-green waters that undulate and curl slowly," Lucius' fingertips slid against Harry's neck, tracing out slight waves. "And then strip. You can feel the press of the heat against your skin; it's almost like an itch that simply won't leave you be." 

Harry gave another low sound from his throat, this one much more half-hearted and laced with something else. 

"Do you know what you do then, Harry?" Lucius murmured softly, moving his fingers down to dance along Harry's collarbone in feathering touches. 

Harry shook his head, followed by a rather throaty 'No'. 

"You go in. But you don't rush in; you walk in slowly; you have to savour the feel of it. You have to savour the feel of the water lapping at you feet, caressing you as if you never left its embrace. The way it curls around your legs as you step in further, drawing, pulling you in." 

Lucius' fingers began a slow deliberate slide down Harry's chest, feeling the heated skin and the rather rapid breathing. 

"It keeps pulling you in, the curling embrace growing stronger and stronger until it's at your hips and all you want to do is sink in farther," Lucius took a steadying breath as Harry's heart gave a hard thump. 

"And?" Harry asked in a hoarse voice. 

"What else can you do? You sink; you can feel the water moving up against your skin, soothing where the heat only itched," Lucius brushed his fingertips over one of Harry's clothed nipples, eliciting a stifled gasp. "Slowly sinking in, revelling," Lucius traced a lone finger down Harry's abdomen, with the slightest pressure. "In the way the water moulds to your body, from the small of your back all the way up to you neck. And you have to adjust to this change, however gradual it is, so your skin tingles the entire time, as if it were anticipating something wondrous," Lucius' hand halted just at the waist of Harry's pants, running just along the hem while pressing against the skin. "And then, it takes you in deeper and deeper until-" 

"Bloody hell!" Harry scrambled up and promptly straddled himself on Lucius' lap. 

Lucius suddenly found himself pressed back into the hay, Harry attacking his mouth. He started with a responding smirk and comment but the words dried up as Harry moved his hips sharply, grinding his semi-hard erection into Lucius' thigh. 

"What's wrong Lucius?" Harry purred as he broke off for air. "Cat got your tongue?" 

Lucius growled and pulled Harry back in for a kiss, the fingers of one hand tangling in Harry's hair while the other grasped firmly on his hips. Prickles of excitement trilled though him as he felt Harry's short fingernails dig relentlessly into his skin. This had to be the first time anyone had, well, jumped him and done it very well; not that he had anything to compare it to. But the rather enthusiastic kiss that Harry was giving him made it fairly hard to think of anything else. 

"Mm," Harry purred, sliding his hands down Lucius' back and just beneath his pants. "You have a little…problem." 

Lucius snorted. "I'll have you know it's not little at all." 

"Oh?" Harry arched an eyebrow slightly, trying to repress his sudden bout of laughter. "And what is it? A magnum?" 

Lucius' expression briefly clouded with puzzlement and irritation before he huffed and resumed kissing Harry, now up his neck. "I shall assume you are complimenting me on my size." 

"What else Lucius?" Harry asked with an impish smirk. "Your wand size?" 

A double entendre; and a very good one at that. Lucius wasn't exactly too sure how to respond to that one. Unfortunately in the second it took for that to register, a loud 'bang' made itself plainly known, and made them both look up in surprise towards the window. 

"You don't think…" Harry trailed off, looking back at Lucius. 

Lucius scowled, staring nastily at the window. "If there is any hope of Snape wearing a dress, it won't be what I think it is." 

//Damn it Valencia, you said you filled the tire! \\ Ernesto's aggravated voice echoed up to them 

//I did! \\ Valencia's equally testy reply came now. 

//I would like to remind you both that there is still a matter at hand to be dealt with. \\ a strange voice said primly. 

Lucius didn't say anything as Harry rested his head against Lucius' shoulder with an irritated sigh. Lucius gave a similar sound of agreement before sliding out from underneath Harry and standing up. 

"Well, at least one good thing came from this," Harry murmured as he quickly did up his pants and rose. 

"And that would be?" Lucius asked, dusting bits of flattened hay from his clothes. 

"You found a good place to go skinny dipping." Harry said with a grin. "So…what kind of dress do you think Professor Snape would wear?" 

_______________________________________________________


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: All right! I am going out on a limb here! I just hope they don't cut me off again! *looks hopeful* I posted as much as I dared to - it's more than last time, don't worry! - but as usual, the full smut is on website. Well, it will be come Friday, since it's now 2:45 AM where I am and I was far too excited and had to post the chapter before I wrote the smut. 

_**ambrezwenko**_: Happy belated birthday! Thanks - I've been developing my writing since the 8th grade, and I still am. I personally think I still have a very long way to go. 

_**FelinityM**_: *blushes* Skinny dipping is in the next chapter. This one has what I guess would be something of Harry seducing Lucius. I leave you to judge. I just couldn't say no to the idea of Lucius giving the immigration official a bit of hell. ^.^ Of course, Harry couldn't simply sit this one out…. *koff koff* ^.^ And they don't get bothered at all this time around. 

_**HPIceAngel**_: Thank you. New chapter here! I think that Lucius and Harry make a great couple. 

_**linny**_: lol More has arrived. With smut - on website version! I used to think, 'What the hell, everyone else posts the porn. I'm bloody well posting it too!' Then they suspended my service for a month or so - might have been a few weeks, I'm still kinda fuzzy on that. I was livid, but hey - why stress myself out and possibly get kicked off for good. I was going for well structured, and paced in this fic. 

_**Prongs**_: Thank you. Believe it or not, it's starting to wind down now. 

_**Aliexx**_: Thank you! That's the first time I really wrote a descriptive slash smut scene, so I am glad someone liked it. 

_**CrimsonTearsofPain**_: Thanks! I'm hoping to update by Friday the latest…if my East Asian history teacher doesn't give us additional readings. And I don't have to do any more analyses for Homer's 'The Odyssey' for my Narrative English class. 

_**Bammers**_: o0 This is the best? *shakes head quickly* Oh no, no, no. This is the result of a hyperactive writer who had a disgusting amount of sugar and caffeine in her system at 3 something in the morning and finally figured out how to respond to the challenge. You want good fics? Nimori's 'Allouette' series. It's brilliance at its finest, pure and simple. I can't hear that song now without thinking Harry/Lucius. Another good fic: 'A Spell to Turn Tigers to Butter' by Amanuensis. 

_**ShinigamiLilizBlack**_: Well, there's a bit more in this chapter ^^ Yes, damn untimely arrivals. But I like to think Harry and Lucius got rid of the pesky annoyance rather well. 

_**MinaXP**_: XD Douitashimashite, I'm like that too sometimes when I read a fic; ogling included. ^.^ Only, with mine, I can see every little error I made in glaring clarity. These chapters don't take me that long to write. Roughly five - seven hours for one. It's life that prevents me from updating everyday. 

_______________________________________________________ 

_**En Las Montañas** _

Chapter 10 

Harry sat quietly at the kitchen table, sandwiched between Lucius and Valencia. Ernesto sat on Valencia's free side, drumming his fingers against the worn scratched oak surface. He glanced up at Lucius who had a frosty expression on his face. Harry did blame him one bit; he wasn't that happy either. The blowjob of his life and what was sure to be something else equally pleasurable and they were rudely interrupted. It wasn't rude, but it was some of the worst timing Harry had ever seen. The source of this was seated on the other side of the table in the lone chair. 

The sound of papers being shuffled filled the kitchen as they were arranged on the table. The man was lean with a distinctly wiry look to him. It gave Harry the singular impression that he was somehow malnourished. The square glasses that sat on his absurdly round face didn't help much either, since they magnified his eyes so much. The pair of lenses sat perched on the very tip of the thin, aquiline nose. 

// Now, \\ the man's thin reedy voice cut through the silence abruptly, startling them, with varying degrees of obviousness. // I believe an introduction is in order. My name is Orelan Rapsodia, and I shall be processing the two citizenship claims. \\ his pale brown eyes darted between each of them. 

Harry repressed his laugh; it was completely fishlike, seeing those eyes move. He simply cleared his throat with a small 'Ah'; hopefully his expression didn't betray him. He knew how much was riding on this interview and it wouldn't do well to insult their interviewer before the meeting even started. 

// For starters, \\ Orelan pulled out a pen from his jacket and clicked it. // I shall need names from the two applicants. \\ the nib hovered over a blank line as Orelan looked between Harry and Lucius. 

// Lucien St. Pécheuraud. \\ Lucius said smoothly. 

Harry didn't look at Lucius, but judging from Orelan's perplexed look, Lucius must have had a peculiar smirk on his face. 

// And you? \\ Orelan looked at Harry. 

// Me? \\ Harry started a bit, caught off guard. // Heath. \\ he said as the name popped into his mind. 

// Heath…\\ Orelan asked after writing quickly. 

// Heath Sunderland. \\ Harry said. 

Orelan wrote in the surname. // Different surnames. All right then. Are you two related by blood in anyway? It's policy that we don't separate children from their parents. \\ Orelan looked between the two of them. 

There was a puzzled flash in Ernesto's eyes that Harry didn't miss. // No, we're not family. \\ he said. 

// However, \\ Lucius said coolly. // We are in a relationship. Would you care to tell me your policy about that? \\ 

Orelan watched Lucius for a moment before giving a small sniff. // That is none of our business and since you are not married, your claims will be treated separately. \\ Orelan stated. // Now, how long have you been residing here? Five years is the minimum before anyone can apply for citizenship. You should take into account, Mr. St. Pécheuraud, that you cannot hold both British and Spanish citizenship. You shall have to relinquish the British citizenship in order to take the Spanish one. \\ 

// Duly noted. \\ Lucius said frostily. 

Harry glanced at Valencia, noticing the flash of puzzlement and worry in her eyes. But first, the question had to be addressed. // How many years? \\ Harry made a small show of thinking. // Five and a half years, I believe. \\ 

// Ha, \\ Ernesto scoffed with a grin. // It was six, you silly boy. \\ 

// Thanks Ernesto, \\ Harry said with a small smile of gratitude. // It was six years ago that Lucien and I arrived here. \\ 

// Hrm. And you both, \\ Orelan gestured between Harry and Lucius with his pen. // Are in an established relationship? \\ Orelan gave a sudden smile that creeped Harry out. // For how long? And how old are the both of you? \\ 

Harry narrowed his eyes in dislike. // I'm twenty four years old. I was born in 1973, if you care to do the math. \\ who cared if he was lying through his teeth at this point; he certainly didn't. 

//And you, Mr. St. Pécheuraud. \\ 

// 43. \\ 

Orelan simply raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips slightly. // And how long has this…relationship been for? \\ 

// I don't think that's any of your- \\ Harry started, rising from his seat and more than a bit incensed 

// Three years, Mr. Rapsodia, \\ Lucius said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. // Unless that is a problem. Surely this won't count as a…slight _against_ us. \\ Lucius placed a heavy, yet delicate, emphasis on the word. 

Orelan's face tinged slightly at the murderous look in Lucius' eyes. Harry sat back down, not bothering to hide the smug look of satisfaction on his face. Good. How dare the prick ask something like that? Even he could see the papers from here and no where did it indicate anything about the duration of their relationship. Orelan nodded curtly, filling in a few more blanks before parcelling the papers into two piles and handing them to Lucius and Harry. 

// There's some details that you both need to fill in. However, I do not find myself convinced as to the true nature of your relationship. Thus I shall be staying for a day or so to observe you. \\ 

// What?! \\ Valencia stood up, outraged. // You can't- \\ 

// I assure you, Mrs. Ortiz, \\ Orelan said, raising a hand to indicate silence. // This is not the first time something like this has been done. It is simply to insure and verify the facts that are provided on the citizenship application. I do not wish to inconvenience you in any means, but this is a remote farm and thus, it would be best if I simply remain here and conducted my observations in the day. \\ 

Harry glared at the man; he wasn't exactly sure how the citizenship process worked, but this was more than likely wasn't it, judging from Valencia's reaction. But if they had any chance, they had to play the game. Harry suddenly smiled brightly at Orelan. 

// Fine. But Lucien and I are currently sharing the only other available bed in the house. \\ Harry said before an innocent shrug. // And we don't exactly like to share, so I suppose you can sleep on the couch. \\ Harry tried not to smile even more brightly when Orelan's face went bright red. 

_______________________________________________________

Bureaucrats. They were pushy, annoying, insistent, nosy little buggers that were best dealt with using a fairly hefty bribe. Unfortunately for Lucius, the current bureaucrat peering over his shoulder, as he had been for virtually all day, was a Muggle. And the only money Lucius had was something along the lines of ten Galleons, perhaps six Sickles and Merlin knew how many Knuts tucked away in his Mokeskin purse. That meant it was useless at the moment. Thankfully, the sun was setting and it was time to start - 

// I assume you can speak Spanish fluently, Mr. St. Pécheuraud? \\ Orelan's words broke into Lucius' thoughts. 

// Are you simply going to stand there and ask me inane question, Mr. Rapsodia? \\ Lucius sneered. // If that is the case, you may help me round up the rest of the goats so we can start back down in time for dinner. \\ 

// I see, \\ Orelan sniffed once more, straightening out his shirt. He made no motion to help. // Have you been working at the farm the entire time? \\ 

// No, I like to run off into the mountains and perform feats of daring, like jumping from the hilltops, from time to time, \\ Lucius snarled. // Do you wish to know how I spend my nights as well? The ritualistic dancing beneath the moonlight should be particularly fascinating.\\ 

// Mr. Sunderland didn't give me this much trouble yesterday. \\ Orelan said in a miffed tone. 

Lucius scowled darkly at Orelan. Yesterday this insufferable man had tagged along with Harry all day. Needless to say Lucius wasn't that surprised when Harry fumed and sulked to himself through dinner and all evening before he promptly went to sleep without so much as a good night. Lucius was starting to think he would be like that if this kept up for much longer. Thankfully, Voldemort didn't have many people like this man on his side; Lucius would have gone insane if he had. 

If there was one thing Lucius was grateful for, it was that he hadn't held back on the snide acerbic comments that seemed to simply rile Orelan all the more with each one. It was very amusing; in a sadistic, vindictive manner. But it had been a long while since Lucius had let off some steam and thus, he was more than content, no, pleased, to release it all on the annoying thin man. 

// Did you hear what I said Mr. St, Péc- \\ Orelan started. 

// I heard what you said, \\ Lucius snapped. // And Mr. Sunderland is rather polite to fault, except when one tries to pry into his private life. Yes, I have been working here the entire time. Now, if you don't mind, I have some goats to round up. \\ 

And with that he stalked off quickly, leaving the skinny man to follow after him hastily. Even today, of all days, the goats seemed to be giving him trouble. They simply refused to head back down to the farm from their hillside pasture. They started up the hill, wandered along it, and did everything but go in the direction of down. By the time Lucius managed to get them all into the pen, twilight was settling and Orelan was still tagging behind him like a lost puppy. 

// Are you sure you closed the pen gate right? \\ Orelan piped up as Lucius opened the backdoor to enter the kitchen. 

He dared to ask Lucius if he did something so simple right? There was no way Lucius could have messed it up. Latch went into groove. Cover came down to prevent latch from coming out. Simple and easy; one, two, done. It took Lucius a great deal of restraint to not turn around and swat the silly man right over his head. Of course if Lucius could use his wand, it wouldn't be a swat; it'd be one hell of a nasty curse. 

// Perhaps you should double check the- \\ Orelan started. 

Lucius gritted his teeth, not turning around. //You seem to have done virtually nothing but critique me all day. I think you'd be more satisfied if you went and checked it your damned self. \\ 

And with that, he opened the door, to find Harry, Ernesto and Valencia bustling around the kitchen. Harry was setting the table, while Ernesto made the salad and Valencia stirred whatever was in the pot. They all had tiny smirks on their faces. Lucius caught Harry's eye and got a wide grin from him. 

// Ah, Mr. Rapsodia, \\ Harry said as he finished setting the fourth place. // If you wish to have a conversation, just outside the backdoor is not the place. \\ 

Lucius could feel the corners of his own mouth tug into a small smirk. So that's why they all looked so amused. Probably because he said what they had been dying to say. Orelan didn't say anything as they all sat down at the table, Valencia bringing over what turned out to be a big pot of stew. The meal started off quietly, Orelan paying rapt attention to the chunks of carrots and celery floating in the rich brown liquid. 

// So, \\ Harry said. // Mr. Rapsodia, do you have enough to complete the application? Lucien and I gave them to you yesterday. \\ 

Orelan looked up at Harry. // One more day should confirm anything beyond a doubt. \\ 

// Ah, I see. \\ Harry said simply, dunking a piece of bread in his bowl. // How is that couch treating you? \\ 

Lucius simply gave a huff and paid attention to his bowl. This damned man was making it distracting from… Lucius stopped in midchew. Was that a foot sliding against his leg? He glanced over at Harry; the boy was paying attention to his meal, a rather wicked looking smile on his face. Orelan on the other hand looked far from pleased. 

// Surely it can't be that…\\ Harry trailed off. // Bad. \\ 

Lucius coughed slightly as the foot slid upwards a bit more at that last word. Harry was playing footsie with him. At the dinner table of all places. 

// It's tolerable. \\ Orelan finally said. 

// Hrm, I just thought I would ask, \\ Harry said as he shifted slightly. // I've never slept on the couch, so I was curious. \\ 

Lucius ate another spoonful as Harry's foot slid up higher. How in bloody hell was Harry able to get his foot that high and make it look like he was still sitting down properly?! Lucius knew playing Quidditch was good for a body, but when did flexibility top that list? It wasn't as if… he swallowed as Harry's toes started rubbing small circles against his thigh. Blast this boy; he was a tease. He closed his eyes, managing to get a grip on himself. 

"Is something wrong Lucius?" 

Lucius' eyes snapped open at Harry's words. Harry looked concerned enough, but Lucius could see the glimmer of amusement in those emerald depths. "Perfectly fine." 

"Savouring dinner?" Harry asked, earning puzzled looks from Ernesto, Valencia and Orelan. 

"Among other things," Lucius said simply, shifting slightly. "Though I am sure some can wait for later." 

"Ah, all right." Harry said, drawing his foot back. 

// Is everything all right? \\ Ernesto asked. 

// Yes, \\ Harry said. // Lucius was simply telling me how good dinner is. \\ 

Valencia beamed. // Family recipe. Everyone who's had it likes it. \\ 

// It's very good, \\ Lucius said, promptly eating another mouthful. It honestly was. //Just the right amount of spices. \\ 

// Hrm, speaking of which, we could use a few things from town. \\ Ernesto said. // We can head up after dinner. \\ 

// Should they be left here by themselves? \\ Orelan said. // They could pose a flight risk of some sort. \\ 

// I suppose, \\ Ernesto said, stroking his chin. // But we've left them here alone before. And found them when we came back. Along with all our possessions. \\ he finished in a deadpan voice. 

//That's all right, \\ Harry said. // Take all the time you need. Everything will be perfectly fine here. \\ 

Lucius watched as Harry went back to his stew. And when he caught a glance from Harry, the green depths flashing with amusement and scheming, he had a feeling everything wouldn't be perfectly fine. 

_______________________________________________________

Harry smiled slightly as he closed the bedroom door. He could hear the shower still going. Good, Lucius wasn't done yet. After dinner, Lucius had stomped up here and promptly the shower had started running. Harry wasn't that inclined to spend the evening in the company of one Orelan Rapsodia, and thus he had fled from the uncomfortable living room fifteen minutes later. If there was one thing he was glad for it was that he had come in early to have a shower before dinner. 

He tiptoed his way over to the bathroom, avoiding the creaky spots on the floor, and eased in, snagging the folded shirt and bottom Lucius left on the countertop. He slipped back out into the bedroom and placed them on the chair before tucking it in to the desk. 

His clothes were the next thing to go as he stripped down to his boxers and stretched out on the bed. He fingered the soft material; who would have thought that wearing black underwear the day he thought he would kill Voldemort would turn out to be more fortuitous than originally thought. The steady drum of the water wasn't relenting any time soon. He rested his head against the pillows staring up at the ceiling. 

Could Ernesto and Valencia have arrived at a worst time? Dragging the bureaucrat from hell didn't help much in Harry's opinion. The way Orelan was hanging around him yesterday and asking those stupid, obvious questions that even an eight year old would laugh at did not help Harry's demeanour for the day. He got less work done in that one day than he ever had in his entire life. Thankfully no one tried to talk to him that; if they had, he would have more than likely bitten their heads off. 

Coming down from the euphoria of _the_ blowjob of his life to suffer a hell in the form of government visitation was not his idea of enjoying the remnants of pleasure coursing through his system. 

He closed his eyes, remembering the sight of Lucius between his legs, head bobbing and his tongue working as Harry came to what was the best orgasm he had in very long while. Well, in all honesty it _was_ the best orgasm of his life since none of his boyfriends ever had him jabbering gibberish in between their names. Harry shifted a bit, feeling his cock stir to life at the memory. Weren't hormones wonderful? 

The sound of the water abruptly stopping followed by a muffled curse greeted Harry as he snapped out of his thoughts. The sound of steps came before the bathroom door was flung open to reveal a dripping wet Lucius, with a towel knotted at his waist. 

The vexed expression on Lucius face melted away as he looked at Harry. Harry simply let his eyes roam lazily over Lucius' body. The blond locks clung wetly to Lucius' neck and shoulders like a golden fan. Some droplets of water clung tenaciously to Lucius' chest and abdomen; while a few slid down to dampen the white cotton around Lucius' waist. Harry licked his lips slightly, his eyes flickering back up to meet intent grey depths. 

"Took you long enough to get out of there." Harry said quietly, curling and stretching his toes languidly. 

Lucius gave a dry sarcastic looking scowl before he looked around. "Where are my clothes?" 

"Why would you need clothes?" Harry asked. "I think you have on enough as it is, don't you?" 

Lucius slid Harry a glance and huffed before he started looking around the room. Harry gave a mock sigh and stretched out, arching his back slightly and wiggling his hips, while he dug his feet into the bed, inhaling sharply and biting his lower lip slightly. When he relaxed and sat up fluidly, he found Lucius staring at him, the clothes clutched in a fist. Harry had to fight the smile that wanted to come to his lips. He scooted over and patted the now vacant space beside him. 

"Is something the matter, Lucius?" he asked with feigned innocence; he was finding himself aroused by playing this little game. 

Lucius placed the clothes back on the chair slowly and walked over to the bed, his tread barely making a sound. "You know perfectly well, what's the matter." 

"Please, illuminate me," Harry murmured and he crawled forward a bit, running a hand up Lucius' bare leg. 

Lucius frowned slightly as Harry started playing with the hem of the towel. "That dratted man is downstairs. And I refuse to do anything with him in the same house, much less the same vicinity." 

"But Lucius," Harry pleaded, tucking his fingers beneath the towel and stroking Lucius' thigh. "We _are_ in a relationship. He thinks we're in a relationship that's fake. And Ernesto and Valencia won't be back until around ten. And it's only eight now. Don't you think we should convince him…otherwise?" 

"Yes but then Merlin knows he might come up here to investigate if he hears some noise that he finds suspicious. And I do not intend on giving that…bureaucrat a show." Lucius sneered. 

"A show…I actually like the sound of that," Harry murmured, moving his hand up higher, fingers still stroking. "Why not?" 

Lucius snorted. "Who would have thought that Harry Potter had an exhibitionist side to him?" 

Harry smiled more as he felt the muscle in Lucius' leg harden. "Wouldn't that be a nice sight that greets him if he's foolish enough to come up here." 

"And just what sight would that be?" Lucius asked swallowing a bit as Harry inched his hand up further, fingers just brushing Lucius' balls. 

Harry moved in to whisper in Lucius' ear. "You and me, lying here on this bed," he purred, his fingertips grazing Lucius' cock, of which gave an enthusiastic twitch. "Kissing madly as you pound into me and I'm writhing beneath you." He let the words trail slowly as he grazed his lips against Lucius' earlobe. 

Lucius' eyes closed as he gave a low moan. Harry freed the knotted towel with his other hand, pushing it away as he clambered onto Lucius' lap and nuzzled the older man's neck. 

"Oh, and be as loud as you want," Harry gave him a grin. "Lucien." 

Lucius pushed Harry back onto the bed, hooking a finger in Harry's boxers and tugging down. "Shut up Heath." 

_______________________________________________________


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N**_: I know, this is horribly overdue! January has been completely mangled for me. Just as I neared the end of this chapter, I came down with a cold or flu….or something or other. But it gave me headaches, dry throat and general exhaustion. Not to mention a bad case of the sniffles. I didn't get out of bed at all. Just slept, ate and slept some more. Then I ended up changing the end to this chapter. I had it on paper, but it refused to work when typed. It all seemed awkward and I was going for something of a delicate moment. But I'm all better now, the end's been fixed and all's back on track! 

_**Shinigami Liliz Black**_: Actually, I kinda kept the first letter of their names and came up with some new names off the top of my head, hence Lucien and Heath. And I love the pic! Way better than anything I could draw. As soon as I find a decent scanner, I'll send ya the chibis, cuz some are coloured with pencil crayon…which reminds me, I need new ones. 

_**Prongs**_: Thank you. I think I'm actually writing Lucius with a wry sense of wit. The actual comedy doesn't hit me until I went back and read it. I guess that's what happens when you're in the zone. ^.^ 

_**linny**_: Liar, liar, pants on fire! lol Thank you. Chapter 12 should be done in a week and half if nothing else happens. Here's hoping *crosses fingers* 

_**Bammers**_: *blushes like mad* Thank you. Hope you like this chapter. Skinny dipping in this one! Hehehe ^.^ 

_**Cadeyrn**_: *blushes* Thank you. 

_**Plastraa**_: lol Here's chapter 11. 12 should be done in a week and a half's time if nothing else decides to spring up on me at once like in this month. 

_**HPIceAngel**_: Oh yes he is….hehehe. Read on. 'Tis the morning after. Muahahaha! I love this! ^.^ 

_**TigerBlak**_: Oh, it happened; trust me. *huge grin* I wish I could just post the smut here, but they have that annoying 'No NC-17' rule…and I have been suspended once already. I'm not aiming for a second time. 

_**Ann**_: *blinks at sheer volume of reviews* Well, I'm glad I could help somehow during exams. ^.^ I've been there before…only I had to suffer physics…*shudder* Hm, yeah, I did start out with a somewhat innocent Harry…he just kinda evolved from there. Chalk it up to Lucius' influence. ^__^ Harry and Lucius have been in Spain for about two months now. And apparently, that is more than enough time to pick up a language when you're immersed in a country and its culture. I pestered - a.k.a, bother them every five seconds with some silly little question about this fact - my friends, one who did a foreign exchange in France for a year. She said that after about a month and half, she was ticking people off because she _**wouldn't**_ shut up. And my other friend - he went to Italy - same thing in about the same time frame. 

_**blackunicorn**_: Thank you! *flushes* People seem to be saying that a lot. 

_**Saavik13**_: lol Likewise. Things would be simpler if I just posted it all, but it gets kinda crazy when I have to edit out chunks to post in two places. 

_**Tyrana**_: Thank you! *flushes* 

_**Janai**_: Thank you! Finally updated! 

_**frizzy**_: *tries to not get flustered but fails miserably* Thank you. I'm rather sick to death of stories that have Harry and Lucius suddenly just hopping in the sack. And the author doesn't even mention if there's an establish relationship [of which I find to be highly doubtful]. Well, you're going to get your wish…partially. A bit more does come out. Hogwarts…erm…ah… *falls silent for a moment* I should mention that I read "Magnetic Attraction" in one night and am completely hooked. 

_**xikum**_: Stopped?! o0 Oh no, no, no! I've just had an unbelievably crappy January. I had a pile of assignments to do and then I got sick for a week, so I didn't type anything up - well couldn't since I was extremely exhausted for most of the time and just slept. I have mounds of paper to type up, since I wrote for the times when I was awake and nothing was spinning around or my head wasn't pounding from a headache. 

_______________________________________________________

_**En Las Montañas**_

Chapter 11 

The alarm went off with a shrill ring. It echoed around the room, causing grunts to come from the pile of blankets and limbs on the bed. Harry's voice mumbled a hoarse 'Damn it' and moved. A few seconds later the alarm blissfully went silent. Lucius opened one eye to slit to see the sunlight pouring in. He quickly closed it, content to simply lie in the bundle of warmth. Harry snuggled in, making Lucius tighten his arms. 

"Did the clock break?" Lucius asked in a gravelly voice. 

"No, I turned it off." Harry gave a sleepy chuckle that sounded rough. "We should get up now." 

Lucius made a disapproving noise, burying his nose in Harry's hair and pressing a kiss against his head. 

"We have to get up if we want breakfast, you know." Harry mused. 

Damn; food was definitely a good option now. Only it meant leaving the bed. Lucius gave an indecisive snort as he opened his eyes, blinking as they adjusted to the sunlight. "Oh yes," Lucius murmured. "Today is the last day we have to suffer Mr. Rapsodia's presence." 

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that," Harry paused, looking up at Lucius with an impish smirk. "He looked about ready to have a heart attack." 

"Why should that bother me?" Lucius chuckled. "Perhaps seeing the expression of lust on your face shocked some sensibility into the prude." 

Harry snorted with hoarse laughter, burying his face into Lucius' shoulder. "On the plus side, we shouldn't be having anymore trouble from him anymore." He said in a slightly muffled voice. 

"I should hope not," Lucius paused for a moment. "Once he is gone, we can pursue other things at our leisure." 

"That sounds wonderful," Harry murmured as he leaned in for a kiss. "God, I wish I didn't have to get out of bed." He sighed when they broke off, resting his forehead against Lucius'. 

"Breakfast." Lucius pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"Mergh," Harry grunted as he sat up, running a hand through his hair and looking around. "I need pants." 

Lucius simply lay in bed and watched as Harry rose and walked over to the chair slowly, obviously trying to not wince with every step. Harry grabbed his boxers from the floor, as well as two pairs of pants, one from the chair and one from desktop. Lucius couldn't stop the smirk from coming to his face, and when Harry turned the brunette scowled and tossed Lucius' clothes to land on his head. 

"Thanks," Lucius said dryly as he plucked them from his head. 

Harry's scowl morphed into a wry amused grin as he pulled on his boxers followed by his pants and a shirt and made his way out of the bedroom. Lucius got into his clothes quickly and followed after Harry. Once he stepped into the kitchen he blinked once more, the bright white tiles reflecting light everywhere. 

// I was starting to wonder where you were. I was about to send up Mr. Rapsodia here to see if you had skipped out on us. \\ the amusement in Ernesto's voice was evident. // Ah, there's the other. See, they're both still here Mr. Rapsodia. \\ 

Lucius came into the kitchen and took a seat beside Harry at the kitchen table. Valencia was already pouring out coffee for them while Harry was piling his plate with food. Orelan looked a bit blanched and exhausted, as if he had hadn't gotten any sleep that night. 

// You look rather pale Mr. Rapsodia. \\ Lucius asked in his roughened voice, looking at him. // Restless night? \\ 

Orelan glanced at him, shaking his head rapidly before looking away, finding his scrambled eggs interesting. Lucius looked away from, leaning over to whisper in Harry's ear with a slight smirk. 

"Did I mention how wonderfully debauched you looked this morning?" Lucius drew back a little, seeing Harry's face turn a beet red. 

Harry simply cleared his throat and started eating. Orelan looked at them a bit wildly before picking up his coffee cup in shaking hands. 

// Goodness, you must be hungry! \\ Valencia exclaimed, watching Harry. 

// I am. \\ Harry said simply. // Keeping myself out of trouble and busy last night. \\ 

// What on Earth did you do when we were out? Did you rope him into it as well? \\ Ernesto asked, jabbing a thumb at Lucius. 

Harry, who had been chewing a piece of toast, paused before he nodded his head quickly, the corners of his mouth curling into a sardonic smile. 

// You could have at least included Mr. Rapsodia here, \\ Valencia chided. // When we- \\ 

// That's all right, Mrs. Ortiz! \\ Orelan said hastily with a weak wave of his hand. // Honestly. I was busy last night with the paperwork. They simply would have been -\\ 

// Bothering you? \\ Lucius said coolly as he filled his own plate. Orelan nodded his head. // We certainly wouldn't want that, would we Mr. Rapsodia? \\ 

Orelan's face went a bit paler and he gave a weak but brusque nod of his head. Lucius regarded him for a moment before he started eating silently. 

// So, did you get what you wanted from town? \\ Harry asked after swallowing a mouthful of toast and bacon, looking between Ernesto and Valencia. 

// Yes, but we forgot the shears for the sheep. \\ Ernesto said. // I suppose we can just go back tonight. You three don't mind, do you? \\ 

Lucius repressed the highly amused smirk that wanted to plaster itself to his face when Orelan looked up wildly at that statement. 

// I'm sure they don't. Besides, I'm sure these two, \\ Valencia gave Harry and Lucius hard looks. // Will be more than glad to keep Mr. Rapsodia entertained for the evening, would- \\ 

Harry let out a brief momentary chuckle before he got himself under control once more. Orelan had set his coffee cup down abruptly with a loud thunk. 

// You know, I really don't have to stay any longer; I've collected enough proof. \\ Orelan said hurriedly. 

// Are you sure, Mr. Rapsodia? Beyond a doubt? \\ Lucius asked. // I would hate to find out that you left only to have to come back and stay for another duration. That would be quite an inconvenience. \\ 

// Truly, I do have enough to process the claims! \\ Orelan said with a lightly panicked note in his voice. // I certainly have enough Mr. St. Pécheuraud! In fact, if you could drive me to the train station Mr. Ortiz, I can get back to Madrid and start processing them immediately. \\ 

// Oh, that's very kind of you! \\ Valencia beamed. // Ernesto, you may well drive him now. That way you can pick up the shears and we see just how they work. \\ 

// They're giant scissors for shaving sheep, Valencia, \\ Ernesto said before wiping his mouth with his napkin. // It's not rocket science. \\ 

// Still, I'd like to make sure. Oh, make sure you take the sheep out today as well as the goats. \\ Valencia said regarding Lucius. // Let them stretch their legs and get accustomed to the hills. \\ 

Lucius nodded his head in silence before he looked at Orelan. // Are you quite sure you have enough, Mr. Rapsodia? \\ 

// Quite! \\ Orelan said a bit shrilly and rose from the table. // If you'll excuse, I think I'll go ensure I have everything. \\ 

Lucius watched as Orelan bolted from the kitchen, leaving the door swinging after him. Ernesto chuckled as he rose from the table as well. 

// Well, I'm off. And- \\ 

// Mr. Ortiz, the sooner I'm gone, the sooner I can get this done! \\ Orelan called from the opposite side of the door. 

// Sheesh, he's as bad as you Valencia. \\ Ernesto grumbled. 

// Excuse me? \\ Valencia said in a low voice. 

// Never mind, dear, \\ Ernesto said quickly. // I'll be back soon. Bye! \\ 

And with that Ernesto promptly made him scarce from the kitchen. Valencia rose with a huff. 

// I'm done eating. I'm going to go feed the chickens. Just put the dishes in the sink when you're done and I'll wash them when I come back in. \\ 

Lucius watched as Valencia disappeared through the back door. When he glanced over at Harry, he found the younger boy doubled over, holding his sides as he shook with silent laughter. 

"May I ask what is so funny?" Lucius said. 

"God, you really twisted that knife in!" Harry snickered. "I swear it was poking out his back or something." 

"I try," Lucius said with a satisfied smirk. "I highly doubt he will be giving us anymore trouble." 

"If he does, then he's an idiot," Harry said a bit disdainfully. 

"Better people have done stupider things." Lucius quipped. 

Harry chuckled. "I think we'd better hurry up and eat before Valencia comes back in here. She feeds the chickens pretty quickly." 

"I'm not in a rush," Lucius said, leaning in closer to Harry. 

Harry went a bit red. "What do you want now?" 

"A kiss." Lucius said simply. 

Harry smiled and leaned in to oblige. Lucius slid his hand around Harry's head, deepening the kiss as he ran his tongue along Harry's lips. Harry gave a small moan, shifting slightly in his chair when the sound of the back door opening made them both turn to look. Valencia was standing there with a fairly surprised look on her face. 

"Er…" Harry trailed off. 

Valencia grinned at them. // You know, you should probably go watch the goats and sheep today. It's a lot of animals to keep track of in the hills for one person. I'll take care of things down here. \\ 

// Thanks, \\ Harry said with a sheepish grin. Lucius inclined his head in thanks with a slight smile. 

// Oh, don't thank me. Just hurry and eat. I'll bet those goats are getting pretty hungry. And when they're hungry, they're always running off. \\ 

_______________________________________________________

Harry paused a bit, looking around, the humid night air making his shirt stick to his skin a bit. He could have sworn they had been here already. This hill looked exactly the same. It looked like one they had passed about five minutes ago. "Lucius, do you know where you're going?" 

Lucius, who had been leading, paused and looked back at Harry with an annoyed expression. "Again? How many times are you going to ask this question?" 

"I swear by Merlin, we've passed this hill already!" Harry said pointing. 

"No we haven't. And we're almost there, so it would be greatly appreciated if you ceased asking me that." Lucius said reaching for and grasping Harry's hand as he started walking once more. 

Harry gave a sigh and fell in step beside Lucius. "I still think it's the same hill," he muttered, stomping on a clod of dirt. 

Lucius simply gave him a momentary glance and continued walking. Harry shifted the bag on his shoulder with his free hand, remembering what the goal of this little excursion had been. It had taken one hastily silenced alarm, five minutes of searching for a bag to drag the towels in, and ten minutes of sneaking out of the house and roughly fifteen minutes of walking. 

It was certainly needed after a day of chasing goats through the hills. The sheep, thankfully, were more than content to simply graze and not scamper around. Aside from thinking that Lucius just might have gotten them hopelessly lost, this wasn't that bad. The air was warm, there were a few clouds drifting overhead and everything was bathed in silver moonlight. 

"Close your eyes." Lucius said suddenly, halting immediately. 

Harry stopped, bumping into Lucius' back. "What?" 

"Close your eyes." Lucius repeated, lip quirking up. "I'm not going to let you fall." 

Harry gave a cross huff but closed his eyes anyways. He certainly couldn't see what the big deal was. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen a river before; he had seen the one that fed into the lake by Hogwarts. But he started taking slow hesitant steps now, even though Lucius was guiding him. He could feel the ground sloping beneath his feet, and he still distinctly remembered the last slope he and Lucius had encountered, how Lucius had fallen, scrambled up, his face red and belligerent, as if daring Harry to mock him. He couldn't stop the smile from coming to his face. 

"What's funny this time? Lucius murmured. 

"Remember when we first got here? And you…gracefully came down from that plateau?" Harry asked. 

"Yes," Lucius said in a tone that indicated he didn't find it as funny as Harry did. "What about it?" 

"I was just thinking how cute you looked." 

"Cute?" Lucius sounded as if he was gagging slightly. "I do not do 'cute'." 

Harry could just see the sneer on Lucius' face. "All right, how about adorable; is that better?" 

Lucius gave a disgruntled snort. "No, it's not." 

"Cute, adorable," Harry gave a light shrug. "Either way, you looked…good. Can I open my eyes now?" 

"No, in a moment. This way," Lucius said, shifting Harry. 

Harry could definitely feel a cool breeze on his face now. The ground was still sloping upwards, a bit more steeply this time, and he grasped Lucius' forearm to steady himself. When he finally felt it levelling out, Lucius had come to a stop. Harry stopped as well, taking the bag off his shoulder. 

"Can I look now?" Harry asked. 

"Yes." Lucius said simply. 

Harry opened his eyes to find them standing on the top of a hill, looking down at a stretching ribbon of water. The surface gleamed silver, blue and black in the moonlight, nestled in between two hills. He gaped back at Lucius, who had a complacent expression on his face, and then looked back out at the scene before him. So maybe Lucius hadn't gotten them lost. 

"This is the reason why you came back late that night, isn't it?" Harry asked. 

Lucius gave a slight smile and started down, tugging on Harry's hand. Harry hurried down after him. After suffering the heat and muggy nights, this was definitely looked forward to. He let go of Lucius' hand once the ground levelled out and walked up to the riverbank, skirting the large rocks to look into the water. It was a light blue-green colour, the bottom lined in sand and fine pebbles. He dunked his hand in and the water swirled around it cool and inviting. 

"I gather you like it?" 

Harry turned to look at Lucius. "This is great! It's the perfect way to wind down after a very long day." 

"I couldn't agree more." 

Harry smiled as he walked over to a large rock and left the bag beside it before he took off his shirt, draping it over the rock. Kicking his shoes off, he slid out of his pants and boxers before he faced the river for a few moments before glancing back at Lucius. The blond was giving Harry a rather intent look, his grey eyes darkened. An involuntary stab of fear gripped Harry before he forcefully pushed it aside and looked away, stepping into the water. 

The water was definitely a welcome relief, cool and soothing against his skin, the sand fine against his feet. It was just as Lucius had described it to be. He gave a little hum of contented relief and sank in up to his shoulder. He didn't know why he was being so silly now. This was Lucius, not Vernon. But then again, it seemed that the things Vernon did would always haunt him in some manner. 

"Is there a problem?" 

Harry jumped slightly hearing Lucius' voice directly behind him. "Geez, don't do that!" he remained a bit stiff as Lucius snaked an arm around his waist. "No, it's just…there's no problem." 

"Don't lie Harry," Lucius replied. "You're horrible at it." 

"No, I'm not," Harry said in a slightly miffed tone. "I can lie perfectly well if I want to." 

"I see," Lucius gave a slight cough. "Then what's the problem?" 

"It's nothing," Harry said after a few moments. "It's just…just the way you were looking at me a moment ago." 

"I don't see anything wrong," Lucius murmured, sliding a hand over Harry's shoulder. "You have a beautiful body." 

Harry felt his face redden a bit before he spoke in a quiet voice. "Vernon used to give me the same look before he beat me." He didn't say anything for a moment, hearing Lucius swear under his breath. "I'm still accustomed to having a belt follow that look almost immediately. I'm pretty scarred." He added on a bit bitterly as an afterthought. 

Lucius made a thoroughly displeased sound in his throat. "Harry-" 

"Besides, we came here to enjoy ourselves, didn't we?" he asked in a light voice; he was not going to deal with this at the moment. 

"We did," Lucius said finally, brushing his lips against Harry's neck. "A…celebration," He slid his hands along Harry's waist. "Of a hedonistic sort, perhaps?" 

Harry gave a light chuckle that morphed into a purr as Lucius started nipping at his skin. He moved his hips a bit against Lucius', revelling in the feel of skin gliding against skin. "I think I would have to agree with you on both points, Mr. Malfoy." 

_______________________________________________________


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bammers**_: I'm not saying.mainly for fear of my life. I'm so sorry to leave you like that but sometimes, I have a very bad habit of not stopping once I get started. Of course, that could be seen as very good, depending on the situation. ^^;; 

_**fidelio-fickles-revenge**_: I know the 11th does kinda wander. I fell into the trap of wanting to torture Orelan a lil bit more before he disappeared. I just couldn't resist it. ^.^;; I like to look at it as something of an interlude chapter. But I've got that outta my system, so it's go ahead as usual. 

_**HPIceAngel**_: Thank you. I am all better now. To quote what Plastraa said: "Ahh yes, sleep and drugs.the choice of champions." *blushes while scratching back of head* I honestly don't get why you people are saying that, but I am glad you're all enjoying it. Smuttiness.we'll see. ^.~ 

_**DaughterofDeath**_: Chapter added. 

_**Prongs**_: Thank you. I really have to remember to leave a review for EHR. I'm just so forgetful. I'll read, and be lost on musing on a chapter that I forget things.like reviewing. ^.^;; 

_**Saavik13**_: Hehehe, I know. Lucius just really grabbed the proverbial knife and drove it right in. Perhaps Orelan did. And perhaps you asked something very similar to what frizzy asked. And perhaps you both get an answer in this chapter. ^.^ 

_**Squrlie Jack**_: Posted! Next chapter should be posted in a week and a half cuz I still have a crapload to do for my arts in China presentation in March. 

_**Plastraa**_: No, no more wailing or gnashing of teeths in angsting. *whispers* I think I got all of that outta the way, ne? And maybe there is some more "hot luvin'". In all actuality, I'm feeling disgustingly healthy now. ^__^ Read and find out to see what hath happened in England. *points to subsequent text* 

_**Immortal Memories**_: You shall see. All in due time, all in due time. 

_**Shinigami Liliz Black**_: lol Go right ahead. I already posted the other one you sent me on my website. I also put your name, the date and a lil copyright thing on it. Just making sure no one steals it. My friend told me that a friend of hers is now involved in an ugly incident involving art theft. [of which my friend's friend is innocent btw] 

_______________________________________________________

_**

En Las Montañas

** _

Chapter 12 

Lucius sat by the window, bored out of his mind. If someone had told him he would actually look forward to watching goats, he would have promptly clouted them over the head with the staff. But at the moment, he was stuck inside the house, watching the fat drops belt the glass. 

It was rain. It had seemingly snuck up out of nowhere and decided to drench this small little bit of mountain. And it was now entering day two. Lucius didn't like being cooped up inside like this. Even after dashing outside to the barn to look after the animals, there wasn't much to do but run back to the house, dry off and wait for the rain to pass. 

So here he was sitting in the kitchen at the table, staring out the window and pondering his thoughts. And at the moment, that was more than likely not a very good idea, since he found himself mulling over things he hadn't given much thought to when he first arrived. 

Like his Dark Mark, and how it hadn't tingled at all. At least, it hadn't until last night. It had woken him in the middle of the night and left him restless, unable to sleep at all. Honestly, how could he have overlooked something as crucial as having this garish tattoo on his left inner forearm? Hell, he knew he couldn't even Apparate because the Dark Lord would be enraged that he hadn't done so earlier and delivered Harry up to him. Better he waited and come up with a more plausible excuse under different circumstances. 

Perhaps because he made sure to wear long sleeved shirts so he didn't have to explain it. Or even look at it unnecessarily. It all seemed very convenient. But with the faint tingling, it all seemed to break the idyllic little world he had been inhabitating these past weeks. Voldemort seemed to have a nasty habit of being very ill-timed. Add that to a 'slightly' deranged and unstable mind and Lucius was more surprised that the Dark Mark hadn't tingled before. 

At least it wasn't the searing pain that could leave him just as incapacitated as the Cruciatus curse could. But he was finding himself all the more disturbed by- 

"You look awfully thoughtful." 

Lucius looked up to see Harry standing in front the table and questioning look in his eyes. With a simple shrug, Lucius turned back to look out the window, retreating into his thoughts once more. Harry walked up to hanging rack over the counter, taking down a pot silently before digging out another from some cupboard. 

"What exactly are you doing with that?" Lucius asked giving the pot Harry lifted to the stove a wary look from the corner of his eye. He didn't even know one could come in such a big size. 

Harry looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's a soup pot. I'll make soup for dinner. This is soup weather after all." He started to fill it with water, turning the stove on underneath it. 

Lucius didn't feel all that inclined to disagree with him. He continued looking out the window, glancing at Harry every once in awhile. _'I'm pretty scarred.'_ Lucius couldn't exactly shake the words from a few nights ago from his head. He knew Dumbledore would sacrifice for the greater good, but offering up the veritable poster child for all that the old man worked for.Lucius may not have been a nice man, but even he had his limits. Funny what lay beneath supposed goodness some times. He found himself wondering what Dumbledore would have done if Harry hadn't come back from the Dursleys' after a summer. Wouldn't that old man be hard pressed to explain that; the one place supposed to keep Harry safe had been the one place that killed him? The irony wasn't lost on him; it was rather twisted and warped; and, loathe as he was to admit it, it would have served the old coot right. 

"Do you normally do that?" 

"Do what?" Lucius asked, looking at Harry who was watching him curiously from the lit stove, a large stainless steel bowl on the counter beside him. 

"Scowl like that when you think about something. It must have been something that really annoyed you." Harry walked over to the countertop, laying vegetables out along with a chopping board and cooking knife. 

Lucius gave a light shrug. "Are you sure you want to be doing that?" 

"What makes you say that?" 

"Valencia might come storming in here." 

"I doubt it, since she and Ernesto are upstairs catching up on some sleep. We're the only ones up." Harry said as he rinsed the vegetables. "Would you like to help instead of just sitting there?" 

Lucius shot Harry a look that plainly said he was not attempting to cook Muggle style ever again. 

"All right, all right. Besides, you just might chop off a finger and I'd prefer your hands whole." Harry said as he checked the knife before he started peeling and chopping up the carrots. 

"Thanks," Lucius said. 

"You know, I'm surprised you actually listened to Valencia," Harry said. "When we first got here, I was half expecting you to simply refuse her." 

"The thought crossed my mind. But then a few things stopped me. You've undoubtedly noticed how alike she is to a certain Weasley in mannerisms?" 

"If by certain, you mean Mrs. Weasley." Harry trailed off with a grin, his eyes still glued to the moving knife in his hands. 

"Along with being stranded and unable to use magic, it was simply in my best interest to do as she said." Lucius paused for a moment. "Besides, I have seen that type of temper in public, and I have no wish to incur the same thing here." 

"You don't know that for sure though." Harry pointed out. 

"I'd rather not risk it. I'm not quite sure my ears would survive." Lucius said wryly. 

Harry chuckled as he paused from chopping the vegetables to dump the contents of the bowl into the pot and cover it before washing out the bowl and his hands and returning to the vegetables. "It's not that pretty." 

Lucius gave him a slight smile. "I'll simply stay out of the way. It's far less incriminating that way." 

"Hrm," Harry glanced at Lucius with a small smile for a moment before he continued to chop carrots. "Really Lucius, what has you so worried?" 

"It tingled last night," Lucius finally said in a quiet voice. 

Harry paused for a moment before he resumed chopping. "The Dark Mark?" he asked quietly. 

"Yes," Lucius shifted so he could face Harry. "Has he been in your head?" 

"He can't get in my head," Harry said, his voice a bit tight. "I mastered Occlumency during my sixth year." 

"Occlumency." Lucius paused for a moment. "Who could have taught you that?" 

"The same person you'll be slipping information to." Harry eventually said, a small smile creeping over his face. 

"I daresay that's a rather sadistic expression you have on your face." Lucius said dryly. 

"I was just imagining the look on his face. I'd pay to see that." Harry said. 

"Would you?" Lucius mused in a slightly amused voice. 

Harry gave a light chuckle before falling silent for a moment. "Is that what's bothering you? That it's only acted up now and not before?" 

Lucius simply nodded his head, not certain of how to word his thoughts at the moment. 

"Maybe something made him happy," Harry suggested. "Or really ticked him off." 

Lucius shook his head. "It only reacts when he summons us.but much stronger." 

"Well, that's not really a surprise then that it's only tingling." Harry said as he finished with the carrots and started on the celery. "Think about it. We're about a thousand miles away from home. It's not as if he's only forty or fifty miles away, where his magic has a greater reach." 

Lucius didn't say anything for a moment. "Tell me Harry," he finally said in a soft voice. "What exactly would you do if the Dark Lord showed up here tomorrow?" 

_______________________________________________________

Harry stopped chopping the celery, his brow furrowing as he mulled over Lucius' words for a moment. "In all honesty?" he paused as Lucius nodded his head. "I don't know. Kill him like Dumbledore and everyone else expects me to, I suppose." 

"And how do you propose to accomplish that?" Lucius asked 

Even that, Harry wasn't sure of. 

When Harry had rushed out into the battlefield that was virtually at the front gate of Hogwarts, he had no clue of how to defeat Voldemort. He had a vague idea that the answer lay in their wands; the near fatal duel between him and Voldemort in the graveyard had never left his mind. Beyond that, he had no clue, nothing at all. And all Dumbledore had told him was that he would know when the time came. 

Cryptic sentences like that were more than likely to get him killed. Things like that didn't help, despite the extra training he had received from Moody, Lupin and Snape during what little free time he had aside from classes and Quidditch practice. Those were months that Harry was sure he would want to forget. Not because of Moody or Lupin. Between the Defence Against the Dark Arts and Duelling they taught him, he actually felt that he had something to look forward to. No, it was the Occlumency lessons afterwards with Snape that made him want to forget. Simply forget those hellish months in which they had prised bits of painful memories from one another; mainly from Harry, since Snape had the luxury of a pensieve. 

And what really galled him was that Dumbledore, in all likelihood, knew exactly how to do in Voldemort. 

He paused, rubbing his temples with two fingers, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Harry?" Lucius asked, his voice hinting at a slight anxiousness. 

Snapping his eyes open, he looked at Lucius and blinked before resuming chopping. 

"Did you hear what I said?" Lucius said after a few moments. 

"Yeah, I heard," Harry lapsed into a brief silence. "I don't know. It's not like Dumbledore would tell me anyway." 

Lucius arched an eyebrow slightly but didn't say anything. Harry finished chopping the celery before dumping both vegetables into a bowl and set the second pot of water to boil. He started chewing on his lip slightly as he reached into the cupboard and pulled down a package of pasta and setting it on the counter. So far, the chicken bones he had put in were boiling down to some stock and then he would start adding in the rest of the things. 

When he turned around, he found Lucius poking through the vegetables with a mildly interested expression. 

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, walking to Lucius' side. 

"What does it look like?" Lucius said before selecting a piece of carrot and eating it. It disappeared with a crisp crunch. "Hm.not bad." 

Harry blinked a bit trying to not laugh as Lucius turned his attention to a piece of celery. 

"Bleah!" Lucius made a face as he bit into the celery. "Merlin's beard, why is this thing so-" 

"Tasteless?" Harry offered in an amused voice. "I'd imagine you've only had celery with salad dressing before." 

Lucius made a slight face. "Shut up." 

Harry simply chuckled and poked Lucius gently in the side. The blond scowled at Harry who simply smiled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Apparently it wasn't enough for Lucius, who captured Harry's chin in his fingers and proceeded to give Harry a much more thorough kiss. 

_______________________________________________________

Severus was not in a good mood today; if he had a fully functioning voice at the moment, it would be sardonic to the point of savage cruelty. It was bad enough that Voldemort had to beat a hasty retreat from what was supposed to be his final victory over Dumbledore and was currently licking his wounds at the moment. But Voldemort still felt the need to have Severus spying on Dumbledore. And Dumbledore apparently needed Severus to keep close to Voldemort. 

But today, Voldemort's rage had finally erupted over Lucius Malfoy's rather abrupt disappearance from the battlefield. And that rage had shown itself by Voldemort cursing any Death Eater at random with the Cruciatus. Simply seeing the expression on Voldemort's face when he had arrived at the meeting, he knew that the horrid sinking empty feeling he had had in the pit of his stomach had been completely justified. 

It also didn't help that Potter had disappeared as well and no one seemed to know just where to. Potter seemed to cause him plenty of undue stress and aggravation. Hell, Voldemort's frustration at losing his best right-hand man was bad enough. Add on missing Potter, the one person whose blood he was baying for in one stroke, and you were simply asking to have Voldemort frothing madly at the mouth in a pure rage. 

It was the reason why he now found himself stumbling up the front path, blinking madly, to the Hogwarts' main doors. How he was conscious, much less moving, after suffering the effects of the Cruciatus for so long and for so many times he wasn't sure. But he suddenly found himself thankful to Nott and his foreign connections; that's what had ended the pain. The last thing Severus remembered as he Disapparated was Voldemort's triumphant laughter. He was pretty sure he did something else as well before leaving, but it seemed to be a jumbled mess held together by the pain. 

All he knew was that when he sagged against the door, his other hand fumbled for the handle and pushed, almost tumbling him to the floor. 

"Severus?! Dear Merlin!" 

He blinked and looked around, seeing Minerva rush forward. Wasn't she normally asleep by this time? Oh yes, Voldemort had done that rare thing of summoning him at an ungodly hour of the morning. No wonder he had been staggering up the path, blinking like an owl. He had bright revealing sun to contend with rather than cloaking night. 

"Albus." he managed; his voice was raw and so hoarse it sounded like he said something else. 

Minerva nodded her head and draped one of his arms over her shoulders, supporting him. Well, wasn't that just nice? If Severus wasn't liable to fall flat on his face, he would have stalked right off. He felt his feet moving up steps one by one and he could hear whispered hush of words echoing from all around him. Great, the snotty little brats had come to watch. He'd have to remember to dock some points from Gryffindor when he could again. 

"All of you, back to your rooms now!" Minerva barked harshly. 

If there was one sound that was always pleasing, it was the sound of feet scurrying away in fear. 

"Severus, I'm going to take you to see Madame Pomfrey first," Minerva said heavily. 

"No!" he croaked out, wincing as his throat seized up on him. "Albus. Now." He ground out, ignoring the sharp pains. 

Minerva gave a sigh and nodded her head as they started up the stairs for the second floor. By the time they reached the gargoyle and Minerva had uttered 'Ice Mice', Severus wasn't sure exactly which way was up, down or left and right for that matter. 

"Albus don't talk to him yet; his throat is too raw for it at the moment. I'm going to get Madame Pomfrey." Severus felt himself being stretched out on a rather soft surface and a dark fuzzy shape bending over him. If it that was Albus, Severus knew what he had to do: resign from this damned double life he was leading. No, that was for later. What was it that he had to tell Albus? He was sure it could wait until he had rested a bit, and so he closed his eyes. 

"Dear Merlin, Minerva! Why didn't you bring him to me immediately?" 

Severus dimly noted Poppy's voice before it started uttering a flurry of spells. He opened his eyes. Everything had stopped moving. Then he noticed the pain lessening, as well as a few distinct aches. Like his entire back. Or ribs. Not to mention his very- 

"These are only temporary, Albus. Severus can say what he needs to then he's in the infirmary. Honestly Minerva." Poppy tutted as she tapped her wand impatiently against her arm. 

"Severus," Albus said gently as he said down on the chaise. "I need you to tell me what happened at the meeting." 

"Besides the Dark Lord frothing at the lips?" Severus said his lips thinned in cold anger. "That he was missing Lucius? Or that he didn't get to kill who he wanted, namely Potter?" 

"Severus." Albus said a bit sadly in a weary voice. 

Severus felt like gagging; how he got himself tangled with the meddlings of this manipulative old man, he knew all too well. And felt like kicking himself for it everyday. Yet, Albus did have his uses; such as exoneration. 

"After a rather welcoming round of the Cruciatus." Severus paused, putting his thoughts together. Ah, he knew he had done something before Disapparating; a small bit of mugging and memory modification. "Nott decided to inform the Dark Lord as to a small lead he had discovered. And he was foolish enough to place it something very portable. Since none of us were privy to it, I felt it would be prudent to.take a look at it myself; away from the prying eyes of others." He reached into his pocket and drew out a small pensieve; one big enough for just one memory. 

Minerva's eyes went wide. "What on Earth does he have stored in there?" 

Severus shrugged. "Whatever it was though made the Dark Lord extremely happy. So I would guess that it has something to do with Lucius Malfoy or Potter." 

Albus gave Severus a slightly stern look. "Thank you Severus. We too have been hard pressed trying to find Harry." 

"I daresay. Do you know I caught Miss Granger and Mister Weasley attempting to break the code on some Order documents in my office?" Minerva said with a highly disapproving tone in her voice. "Of course, it was nothing pertinent, but still, we'll have to tell them something Albus; they're going frantic with worry. Not to mention a bit thin." 

Albus nodded his head. "Tell them we have a lead and are looking into it. Make sure they don't hurt themselves Minerva." 

She nodded her head curtly and hurried from the room. Severus suddenly found himself under Albus' gaze. 

"Thank you Severus. This will undoubtedly help us find Harry. I just hope that he's all right." 

"All right, that's quite enough. And don't you dare rise, Severus!" Poppy exclaimed, as she cast 'Mobilicorpus'. "In your condition, I refuse to have you walk and have Merlin knows what else happen to you." 

Severus scowled his best as he found himself floating in the air on his back, moving in Poppy's wake as she started for the stairs. The last thing Severus saw was Albus giving him a grateful look as the office vanished from view. He scowled even more; hope that Potter was all right, indeed. Knowing the boy, he'd more than likely be doing something incredibly stupid at the moment and put himself at risk once more. Closing his eyes, Severus gave a slight huff; and he couldn't even give Potter a detention for it. Life certainly wasn't fair. 

_______________________________________________________

Harry gave a deep sigh, shifting against Lucius. Once everything had been put into the pot, all that was left was for it to cook slowly. That was why he found himself lounging against the couch, sprawled against Lucius and watching television. Lucius, on the other hand, was currently dozing off, blissfully unaware of the trashy soap opera playing out on the screen. Letting his eyes flicker to the clock, Harry saw the bright red hands of the clock resting at just past 5. 

"Better go check on the soup," he mumbled to himself, sliding easily off the couch and walking into the kitchen with a stretch. 

He opened the door to be greeted by a sudden rush of aroma. A smile came to Harry's face as he went to the stove and stirred the pot gently, taking down a few spices and adding them to the soup before placing the bottles within reach on the countertop. Their conversation had drifted out from the kitchen to the couch, where they sprawled out, Harry curled up against Lucius. He wasn't even sure when Lucius had drifted off but when he was suddenly greeted by silence, he looked up to find Lucius with his head resting on a pillow, sleeping peacefully. So Harry had reached for the remote, flicked on the television, turned the volume down low and found himself watching some program. 

He gave a light chuckle as he covered the pot once more, leaving the lid cracked open and left to soup to simmer. It would be done in about 45 minutes. Just in time for dinner. At least they'd all be able to shake some of the damp chill that was seeping its way steadily into the house. Harry felt his face flush a bit; they had to pile extra blankets on the bed in order to keep warm. And while they kept them warm when sleeping, it was more than awkward dealing with the extra sheets when engaging in.nightly activities. Harry cleared his throat with a gentle cough as he made his way back to the living room and curled up beside Lucius on the couch, picking up the remote. 

"What are you watching?" Lucius asked in a low husky voice. 

"Hm?" Harry looked up to see sleep-fogged grey eyes. "Just some television; I think it's a soap opera." 

"A soap opera?" Lucius asked an eyebrow quirking up. 

"It's either that or the news." Harry replied. "Sleep well?" 

"Yes," Lucius murmured, shifting so their hips came into contact. "Very well." 

Harry's eyes widened as he looked back at Lucius in disbelief; he was already half hard. "I didn't think it possible, but you're hornier than me! We were barely able to get up in time for breakfast this morning!" he paused for a moment. "You just woke up!" he sputtered. 

"You have that effect on me," Lucius purred, sliding a hand over Harry's shoulder and down his arm. 

"Lucius!" Harry hissed as he felt a hand smooth over his stomach. "What if they walk in?!" 

"They're fast asleep upstairs, aren't they?" Lucius nudged his nose in a sensitive spot behind Harry's ear. Harry had to bite his lip quickly to stop his sudden gasp. "And we'll hear them coming down the stairs." 

"But, Lucius." the rest of Harry's words melted into a little groan as Lucius slipped his hand underneath the plain white t-shirt, stroking his skin. 

"Perhaps an exercise in.restraint? Lucius asked, moving his lips down Harry's neck. 

Harry swallowed a bit, already tilting his head slightly to give Lucius easier access. This was a bit different; it wasn't some snotty little bureaucrat he wanted to show up. This was Ernesto and Valencia. But despite his misgivings, he could already feel tendrils of excitement curling through him. They could walk down here at any time and- 

His brain suddenly found it hard to think as Lucius slipped a hand down his pants. Harry took a deep steadying breath as Lucius' fingertips skirted the dark curls pooled around his cock, moving to stroke his hips. 

"Lucius." he managed quietly, shifting a bit as his own cock started responding rapidly. 

"Very good," Lucius murmured, sliding his hand back down, moving through the hairs. "Now what should-" 

Harry froze as he heard a creak from upstairs. Even Lucius has paused before he continued to move his hand at what seemed to be a frustratingly slow pace. Harry was just propping himself up when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs rather rapidly. He closed his eyes, cursing under his breath; couldn't they get a break in here? He heard the footsteps thundering into the kitchen, and he leaning back against the couch. Lucius simply smiled slightly at him, fingers moving downwards to- 

// Which one of you is it?! \\ Valencia thundered. // Who dared to cook in my kitchen?! \\ 

Harry bit his lip hard, looking at Lucius pleadingly. Lucius simply gave him a look that said he'd better talk to Valencia. And so Harry struggled to sit up, finally folding and resting his arms on the chair as he stood on his knees. 

// It was you? \\ Valencia asked her eyes narrowed as she stood imperiously in the doorway. 

// Yes. I started dinner. I didn't want to- \\ he stopped talking abruptly as Lucius' fingers moved against him. Harry took a deep breath fighting back the blush that threatened to rise to his face. // To wake you up. \\ He finished. 

Valencia didn't say anything for a moment, looking at him critically. // What's wrong with you? \\ she demanded a bit sharply. 

// Foot's asleep, \\ Harry said simply, as Lucius continued to move his hand languidly. Harry was finding himself hard pressed to not thrust into it. 

// When I am gone for extended periods, I don't mind it if you use my kitchen, \\ Valencia started. // But when I'm here, simply let me do the cooking. I have a very particular system in my kitchen. \\ 

Harry nodded his head mutely, struggling to keep the composure on his face. Valencia regarded him for a moment. 

// How much time is left until dinner is done? \\ 

// About 40 minutes, \\ Harry said in a slightly ragged voice. 

// Are you sure you're all right? \\ Valencia looked at him curiously. 

// Perfectly fine, \\ Harry said after clearing his throat. 

// You don't seem to be fine, \\ Valencia narrowed her eyes and took a step forward. 

Harry managed to feign a sigh. The last thing he needed was to have Valencia see that Lucius had a hand down Harry's pants. // I was just heading into the kitchen. I still need to put back the spices. \\ 

// My spices?! \\ Valencia halted immediately. // You haven't put back my spices? \\ 

Valencia's voice sounded so dangerous at the moment, Harry wasn't sure how to respond. 

// Well.um.no; I heard a sound in the living room and came to see what it was. That's when you went into the kitchen. They're still out on the counter. \\ 

Valencia looked at the kitchen door a bit horror-struck. // My kitchen is my baby. Absolutely _no_ fiddling around in there again, when I am here. Understood? \\ 

// Understood, \\ Harry said with a stretch. // I'm going to head upstairs and take a shower before dinner, all right? \\ 

Valencia nodded at him before she disappeared into the kitchen, discontent mumbles streaming behind her. As soon as the kitchen door closed, Harry yanked Lucius' hand out of his pants, grabbed his wrist and started dragging him up the stairs. 

"May I ask what the rush is?" Lucius asked lazily when they reached the top landing. 

Harry simply grinned back at him before dragging him to their bedroom, and shutting the door firmly. 

_______________________________________________________


	13. Chapter 13

_**emeraldtwinklingstar**_: Thank you! *flushes* 

_**MustIBeAMalfoy**_: *smirks* Teenage hormones, what can I do? *shrugs innocently* XD lol If Valencia knew what was going on under her roof she'd more than likely banish one of them to couch. 

_**Squrlie Jack**_: Thank ye. =D I hope you're not offended by this, but I keep thinking pirate whenever I see your name. Like 'Captain Jack Sparrow', I don't know why…. I think I just may have watched PotC far too much. 

_**Immortal Memories**_: I know. *beams* Seems rather just after Harry's lil game of footsie. ^.^ They say all's fair in love and war. That was so cliché and corny. Me will shut up now. 

_**Prongs**_: Thank you! More developments in England in this chapter as well. 

_**DaughterofDeath**_: Chapter added. At least you're very straight-forward in asking. 

_**Shinigami Liliz Black**_: Thank you. I do try when it comes to plot and all. ^.^ We get a glimpse of what will be going down at the finale of this. Yuppers; naughty, naughty Lucius. Oh, you really didn't have to. It wasn't a problem for the help bit. Remember, if you're online at the same time as me and you have a question - doesn't matter how silly you may think it is - feel free to ask. I honestly don't mind. 

_**Saavik13**_: *smiles* I am confirming nothing. The Severus parts are one of my fav bits of this fic - aside from the Harry/Lucius smut and funny moments. As to the cross fire…we shall see. 

_**A/N**_: Well, chapter 12 did have ellipses in it. I'll reupload it when I get the chance. The last few days have just been crazy with assignments. *sigh* And I've kinda been listening to my GLAY CD…and Black Eye Peas…I can't get the songs _Believe in You_, _Little Lovebirds_,[GLAY] _Shut Up_, _Hey Mama_ [Black Eye Peas] outta my head. 

_______________________________________________________ 

_**En Las Montañas** _

Chapter 13 

"Now I know why Lucius is grumpy all the time." Harry sighed as he rose. 

He had volunteered to look after the goats and sheep. Ernesto and Lucius were busy in the barn with the horses and today was Valencia's sewing day. And he currently had to run after a goat for the sixth time. If this was what Lucius had to deal with for most of the day, Harry found it amazing that Lucius only returned grumpy. 

He jogged a bit, catching up with the animal and herding it back to the flock. Aside from these frequent excursions, everything was perfectly fine and more than a little boring. 

And that's why he was more than surprised to see Valencia sitting on the hillside, watching the goats and sheep with a wicker hamper beside her. Harry's brow furrowed with puzzlement and a bit of curiosity as he sat down beside her, his gaze resting on the hamper for a moment. 

// I thought today was your sewing day, \\ Harry said as he rested the staff on the ground beside him. 

// Oh, it is. But I figured you'd want some lunch. You forgot to bring some with you. \\ She held up the wicker hamper with a smile. 

// Lunch time already? \\ Harry hadn't even realized that much time had passed by. // Lunch does sound pretty good right about now. \\ He admitted feeling his stomach gurgle. 

Valencia smiled as she opened the hamper and started pulling out wrapped squares. // All right then. We've got ham and cheese, chicken salad sandwiches. A beer for me, and some juice for you -\\ 

// Why can't I have a beer? \\ Harry asked, peering into the basket. 

// Beer is something of an acquired taste. But you can have a sip of mine of you want, \\ Valencia said. // So, we have sandwiches, something to drink and some fruits and cookies for dessert. \\ 

// Sounds great! \\ Harry said, unwrapping a sandwich and promptly biting into it. // Mmm…ham and cheese… \\ he said after swallowing before he took another bite. 

With a chuckle, Valencia started on her own sandwich. But after a few minutes, Harry noticed her fidgeting with a free hand, picking at her dress as she stared her sandwich, chewing with a thoughtful light in her eyes. He watched her for a few minutes, before he took another bite of his sandwich and swallowed it. 

// Valencia, \\ he said quietly. // Are you sure everything's fine? You look rather preoccupied. \\ 

Valencia paused for a moment before she looked at Harry. // May I ask you something? And I warn you, I'm going to be frank. \\ 

Harry gave a slight shrug. // Sure. What is it? \\ He took a bite of his sandwich. 

// Well… \\ Valencia took a deep breath, as if steeling herself. // Do you think you and Lucius could keep it down at night? \\ 

Harry hadn't been expecting that. He started to make a sound of protest just as he swallowed his bite of sandwich and now found himself coughing as it lodged in his throat. Valencia thumped him on the back, peering into his face with concern. Harry dug into the hamper and pulled out a bottle, unscrewing the cap and taking a chug. 

// Ergh! \\ He exclaimed as the slightly bitter taste washed over his tongue and down his throat. // What is that? \\ 

// Beer, \\ Valencia said with faint amusement. // Are you all right? \\ 

// I'll be fine. \\ Harry mumbled, his face immediately turning red, as he remembered Valencia's request. // I didn't think we were that loud… \\ he said in a small voice, staring at the beer bottle in his hands. 

// Well, some nights you two can be noisy. Other nights, all Ernesto and I hear is the mattress squeaking. \\ 

// Oh God… \\ Harry wanted to disappear into the ground right there. The mattress' squeaking hadn't been that loud to him or Lucius. But then again, they were usually occupied with other things. 

Valencia gave a disparaging snort. // May I ask why you are acting as if you broke some law? \\ 

// Well… \\ that was all Harry could offer in the way of a defence. 

// Harry, it's perfectly normal to have a sex life you know. In fact, I was going to ask if anyone had a talk with you. \\ 

// A talk? \\ Harry looked at her a bit dazed; she couldn't possibly be talking about what he thought she was talking about. 

// A talk. The Talk. The big talk about sex… \\ she looked at him intently for some sign. // No one's ever talked to you about this? Good lord! You're 17! Why hasn't anyone!? \\ 

Harry found himself thoroughly floundering, mouth opening and closing like a fish's as he stuttered out a very weak 'I…'. 

Valencia tutted as she shook her head. // Honestly. You're a young man. I would imagine that you've gained hearsay knowledge. \\ 

Harry could simply close his mouth - since he didn't seem to be talking much anymore - and nod his head yes. 

// Well, you and I are going to have a very frank talk about this because it is important. I honestly can't believe no one's talked to you about this. \\ 

A vague thought that he was surprised Mrs. Weasley didn't get around to it wandered through his mind before he gave his head a little shake to throw off the dazed stupor. // Can I ask you something? Just how do you know all of this, \\ he made a vague motion with the beer bottle. // Because it sounds as if you know about it already. \\ 

// I used to be a counsellor at a health clinic in Madrid. You would not believe the amount of things I have had to deal with. Now then, it's best to start with the basics… \\ Valencia said. 

Harry did his best to contain the mortified flush that was coming to his face as he listened to Valencia talk. He had a feeling it was going to be a long afternoon. 

_______________________________________________________

It was peaceful and it was quiet, save the slight sound of the horses munching from their feedbags and the sound of a comb moving. Lucius could definitely get used to this rather than contend with the goats. He continued to run the comb over the horse's coat, Ernesto doing the same for the horse in the next stall over. Lucius had to admit, there was something very relaxing about simply currycombing the horses. All he had to make sure of was that the horse didn't step on his feet and possibly crush his toes. 

Of course he had never done anything remotely like this before. Sure there were stables on the Malfoy Manor grounds, but those stables had come with grooms. When Lucius had rode, a groom brought out his mount and took it back into the stables when he was done. Perhaps if he ever got out of here and returned to England - 

// Lucius! \\ 

Lucius' gaze flickered up to see Ernesto looking at him from over the horse. He simply raised an eyebrow in question as he continued to currycomb the horse. 

// Look, there's something I've been meaning to ask you…if Harry hasn't and all… \\ Ernesto trailed off, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. // For some reason, I really do doubt it. \\ 

// Doubt what? \\ Lucius finally asked in a cool voice. 

// Well, you know, \\ Ernesto said in a hesitant voice. // If you two are being…responsible. \\ 

Lucius regarded Ernesto for a moment, taking the now awkward atmosphere that had suddenly taken a hold in the barn. Then he started currycombing again, as if he had already answered Ernesto's question. 

// Lucius? \\ Ernesto asked in a hesitant voice. 

// You'll have to be more…clear than that. \\ Lucius said calmly. 

Ernesto cleared his throat gruffly. // Er, that is to say… \\ he trailed off, obviously searching for the right way to phrase whatever it was. 

// Just spit it out. \\ Lucius said with a sigh of slight impatience. 

// Well… \\ Ernesto's face went bright red. // Are you using protection? That is to say…condoms. \\ 

Lucius stared at Ernesto, puzzled beyond thinking clearly; which is why he simply uttered the first words that immediately popped into his mind. // What, may I ask, is a condom? \\ 

Now Ernesto gaped at Lucius, disbelief on his face. Lucius watched him for a moment before he shrugged and started currycombing the horse again. It wasn't as if he was familiar with Muggle forms of contraceptive, much less knew of one. Merlin only knew what the condom was for. Potions were much easier to deal with. 

// Sheesh, \\ Ernesto muttered, after closing his mouth, running a hand through his hair. // You mean to tell me that you're… \\ 

// 43. \\ Lucius supplied when Ernesto trailed off. 

// That you're 43 and you have no clue as to what a condom is? Is that right? \\ Ernesto couldn't quite hide the disbelief from his voice. 

// Would you care to explain the concept? \\ Lucius asked, as he continued with his task. 

Ernesto was obviously flustered at that one. // What? Explain it? Well…ah…um…it goes…you know…on…and then you…well you know. God knows you two get noisy some nights. \\ 

// Clarity… \\ Lucius said. // You're being too vague. \\ 

// Damn it, Valencita is way better at this than I am, \\ Ernesto muttered. 

// If you explained it properly, I would it would be much simpler on the both of us. \\ Lucius said. 

Ernesto sighed, rubbing his chin as he thought. // A love glove. \\ he looked at Lucius expectantly. 

// A 'love glove'? \\ Lucius repeated slowly. // And where does one wear said 'love glove'? \\ Even the name of this thing was making him slightly apprehensive. It sounded like some cheap carnival trick. Not to mention more than a bit ludicrous. 

// You know, \\ Ernesto said in a frustrated voice. // On your…\\ he paused looking around in a rather furtive manner. // 'Staff'. \\ He gave Lucius a rather pointed look. 

Lucius watched Ernesto for a moment. The things Muggles came up with. And now Ernesto had resorted to using euphemisms. Rolling his eyes he slid the currycomb off his hand and placed it on it wall peg and walked out of the horse's stall. 

// This is serious! \\ Ernesto said as he followed after Lucius. 

// How long did it take Valencia to convince you to talk to me about this? \\ Lucius asked, glancing at the shorter man. 

// Well, I think she has a good point. I'm not one to start snooping in anyone else's…sexlife, \\ Ernesto began with an embarrassed flush. // And I'm not going to raise the issue after this. Hell, I didn't even want to have this talk. \\ He ran a hand through his hair with a frustrated sigh. // Look, it's for your health. The both of you. \\ 

// Hm, the concern is admirable, \\ Lucius managed; suddenly he was missing Severus and his excellent potion skills. 

// I can understand you being mad, \\ Ernesto said as he slipped out from the other horse's stall. I know I handled it badly…but could you just do me a favour? If Valencia asks, tell her we had a nice long talk about it. \\ 

// And Harry can fill me in on the rest? \\ 

// I was hoping…hey, you're sleeping with him. That should make it a bit easier. \\ 

Lucius wasn't entirely sure how to respond to that, so he simply inclined his head and then made his way to the barn door. Ernesto sighed and walked after him, fingers rubbing the back of his neck. 

// May I ask you something? \\ Lucius said suddenly as he opened the door and stepped out. 

Ernesto jumped slightly, but nodded his head. // What is it? \\ 

// Just how would you have handled the situation? \\ 

// Me? \\ Ernesto scratched his chin as he closed the barn down. // Well, that's easy. I would have bought you two a new mattress and a box of condoms. \\ 

_______________________________________________________

Harry sat curled up under the covers, picking at a loose string on the blanket. His mind was digesting all the information he'd been barraged with today; it'd absorb into his brain its own manner. If there was something he never wanted to experience again, that was it. All afternoon, all he had wanted to do was simply disappear into the ground. Or have it swallow him up; he wasn't all that picky about which happened, so long as it had gotten him far, far away from that embarrassing talk. 

"God, I can't believe she actually said that!" he said with a shudder. 

"Said what?" 

Harry looked over his shoulder to see Lucius coming in. "You really don't want to know." 

"I assume you had an…enlightening talk with Valencia today?" Lucius asked as he sat on the side of the bed. 

"Enlightening doesn't begin to cover it," Harry mumbled. "More like hearing the complete encyclopaedia of sex dictated to me for a full seven hours with appendices and additional notes." 

Lucius nodded his head. "It sounds as if I got the better end." Harry looked at him curiously. Lucius paused for a moment. "Would you happen to know what a 'love glove' is?" 

Harry gawked at Lucius, his jaw hanging wide open. What Lucius had just said was believable and incredible at the same time. He shut it after a moment shaking his head. "If that's all you had to deal with, then you're one lucky bastard." He grumbled, pulling the covers up and sulking a bit. 

"I think not, since I have no clue as to what Ernesto is referring to." 

"A condom," Harry said a bit shortly before he sat up abruptly. "She came prepared! Do you know Valencia offered to give me tips on how to give a blowjob! A blowjob for Merlin's sake! I won't even go into the banana and the condom! She's almost like a mother! That was the single most disturbing moment in my life!" 

"Ah; I wouldn't worry about the blowjob," Lucius paused before giving a small sigh of frustration. "But I am still lost as to the purpose of said 'condom'." 

Harry didn't say anything for a moment, before his lips quirked up into an amused smile. "It's a Muggle contraceptive. It's supposed to prevent pregnancy." 

"Interesting," Lucius certainly didn't sound as if it was interesting. "And just where is it worn?" 

Harry gave him a slow smile as he crawled towards him. He certainly needed to enjoy himself tonight. "Why, it goes on one of my favourite parts of you." 

"And which part would that-" 

Lucius' words abruptly stopped as Harry slid a hand over his hip and over his clothed cock. Harry smiled as he drew Lucius in for a kiss. 

"Keep in mind it's one of my favourites." Harry breathed, brushing his lips over Lucius'. "Does that answer your question?" 

_______________________________________________________

Severus was starting to get very tired of all this back and forth he was doing. And now he was currently sitting in Albus's office once more at- 

"Twelve in the bloody morning." He snarled in a low voice as he looked at his watch. "Just because the old man suffers from insomnia doesn't mean he has to make me suffer!" 

Sinking back into the chair, Severus rubbed his temples delicately with his fingertips. Poppy had given him hell for getting out of bed to try and go back to his chambers earlier. But when Dumbledore had summoned him, Poppy had no choice but to let him go. Of course, if she had decided to staunchly refuse to send him up, Severus wouldn't be objecting all that much, since his back was still sore. Not to mention what seemed like every joint in his body. 

"Ah Severus, I am so very glad you were able to see me now," 

Severus didn't look back as Albus entered the room. "This had better be important." He simply said. 

Albus took his usual seat behind the large desk and regarded Severus for a moment over his glasses as if he were an unruly child. Severus didn't say anything, waiting for something to be said. It certainly wouldn't be him to say something, since he had no damned clue as to why he was here. 

"I need you to tell me something, Severus." Albus said finally. 

"What else is new?" Severus' voice was sharp. 

"Come now, there's no need to be caustic," Albus chided. 

"There is when you interrupt my rest and you'll undoubtedly ask me to attend the next Death Eater meeting whenever it occurs." Severus said. 

Albus didn't say anything for a moment before giving a polite cough. "I know I ask a lot of you and-" 

"Spit it out." Severus said cutting him off. "The sooner I get back to the infirmary, the sooner I'm better and this mess is all over." He was feeling the stirrings of yet another headache. 

"Do you know the contents of the pensieve?" Albus asked quietly a few moments later. 

Severus gave Albus a look. "Of course I do. I simply decided to have a look on the Dark Lord was finished with his sadistic little Crucio session and I managed to mug Nott and take it, and modifying his memory." 

Albus didn't move but Severus saw his blue eyes darken a bit with sadness. "It appears that someone in Spain contacted Nott with information as to the location of Lucius Malfoy and Harry Potter." 

"Maybe Lucius killed the brat and that's one less worry," Severus muttered. "Together?" 

"Together," Albus said with a nod of his head. "From what I saw they are in the same vicinity, but don't know the other is there for certain reasons. I stroke of luck for us I believe. " 

"Indeed," Severus curled his lip slightly. "How lucky." 

Albus nodded. "What I'll need you to do is to ensure that Harry comes back here." 

"What?" Severus said in a flat voice after a moment. He wasn't quite sure he heard Albus correctly. 

"Undoubtedly Voldemort is planning to capture Harry and possibly kill him. That cannot happen." Albus said firmly. "You have to ensure that Harry comes back here safe and sound." 

"Give that task to someone else," Severus said; he didn't need to play babysitter for a child prone to foolish heroics in the middle of some soon to be Death Eater raid. And judging from how happy the Dark Lord had been, something _was_ going to happen. 

"No Severus, it has to be you," Albus said firmly. "I know it poses a great risk of exposing you, but I have full confidence in your abilities. I wouldn't entrust this to anyone else." 

"Anything else I should know?" Severus said in a tight voice. 

"I'll be casting a tracking charm on you the day Voldemort plans to act so Order members will know when you've arrived in the location. They will arrive by Portkey and provide backup. I can't say this enough Severus; it's crucial we get Harry back. He's been gone for far too long." 

Severus nodded his head curtly. "If that is all…" 

"For now. Go back and get some sleep," Albus said with a hint of weariness in his voice. "You'll need to rest up." 

Severus rose and left the office without a word making his way back down to the infirmary. Poppy was waiting at the door with a thorough look of displeasure on her face. He allowed himself to be led back to his curtained off bed in the ward. 

"Honestly, what is Albus thinking?! Bad enough some students got out there into the battle, but calling my patients out to have a chat at such a horrid hour of the night when they should be resting…" Poppy huffed as she fluffed Severus' pillow a bit viciously and smacked it back into place. "Anything else?" 

Severus shook his head as he settled back into the pillows. Already his headache was receding. He closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. Perfect, just bloody perfect; this was only going to get worse before it had a chance of getting better. 

_______________________________________________________


	14. Chapter 14

_**MustIBeAMalfoy**_: Lovely, lovely hormones. Lol Thank you. I figured it would have to be addressed at some point and time. *shrugs* That line of Lucius asking just what a condom was what had me laughing my head off on the subway train. 

_**Prongs**_: ^___^ Thanks! 

_**Immortal Memories**_: Oh….you haven't had it yet. *pat pat* I envy you. My mom gave me the talk when I was 13…and then she gave the same talk to my friends later on. That banana-condom bit…inspired by real life….my poor friend is still traumatized. 

_**HPIceAngel**_: I know. Part of the reason why that chapter took so long was because I'd burst out laughing after every bit I wrote and have to pause for a while to get my breath and bearings back. This was honestly the hardest chapter I've ever had to write. But I am glad you enjoyed it. 

_**Squrlie Jack**_: Yeah, the much dreaded sex talk. lol This chapter, we get a peek of what Voldemort has planned. 

_**Saavik13**_: Oh, don't bite your nails! *authoress looks at her own mangled ones* It's a real bitch if they tear. Liquorices helps; it's chewy enough. Just don't be like me and eat it in three or four bites. ^.^;; 

_**Jazzylady**_: Oh, don't worry, I'll get to Draco. All in due time, all in due time. Don't jump the gun or anything. 

_**Bookworm**_: Why are you sorry? I do the same thing to. ^^;; If you think reading it was hilarious, try having to write it. There's a challenge in and of itself. As to Snape….*snicker* poor Snape soon finds himself mired in something he wants nothing of. *whistles innocently* 

_**emeraldtwinklingstar**_: Erm, thanks. You'll see. ^.^ 

A/N: Wow, 100 + reviews. You guys are great! This chapter is dedicated to all you for the wonderful feedback you've given me. 

_______________________________________________________

_**

En Las Montañas

** _

Chapter 14 

Lucius blinked a bit owlishly as he gripped his staff tighter in his hand. Even though he had been an early riser for most of his life, Lucius certainly didn't feel up at this particular time. In fact, it was late afternoon, and he had managed to plod through the day with a semblance of coherency. All he was running on at the moment was more than likely adrenaline. 

Of course, Lucius' slight exhaustion could be attributed to the fact that he'd been sneaking out of the house with Harry for the past three nights. Lucius wasn't complaining all that much though; it kept Valencia an Ernesto from hearing something they obviously didn't wish to hear and Lucius learned two new things due to their excursions. 

The first was that hay was surprisingly comfortable and the second was that Harry could hold his breath underwater for what could only be described as an obscene amount of time. Not that Lucius was about to complain about that particular skill any time soon. 

How to give a blowjob indeed; Harry didn't need any pointers in that particular subject. The boy had a talented mouth and tongue. Lucius was a bit curious as to just _how_ Harry got so good at it. What he wasn't exactly expecting was the hot surge of jealousy and possessiveness that accompanied that particular thought. 

"Ridiculous," Lucius muttered, sneering slightly. "I have no competition here." 

A sheep bleated at him and Lucius gently nudged it away with his staff. Since when had he taken to fretting like an anxious schoolgirl over a relationship and non-existent competition? It definitely had to be all the sun he was getting. Continued exposure would only addle his brains further. He looked up, noting the golden-yellow tint that was coming to the sky. Once he got back, he'd make sure to ask if there was something else he could - 

"Lucius!" 

Looking up Lucius saw Harry barrelling towards him up the hill, a huge smile on his face. He half rose with a puzzled expression as Harry came to a halt in front of him, breathless and still grinning his face off. 

"And what are we grinning like that for?" Lucius asked as he looked up at Harry. 

"Guess what?" Harry managed a few minutes later, still a bit breathless. 

"What?" 

"We're going into town tonight." 

Lucius looked at him for a moment before he finally spoke. "What?" 

"You know, I'd expected you to be much better-spoken for a Malfoy." Harry said with a small smirk. 

Lucius scowled at him momentarily. "Why are we going into town for?" 

"To enjoy ourselves!" Harry said. "And we're packing in early today!" 

Lucius protested as Harry seized the staff from his hands and started herding the startled goats and sheep back down the hillside. He watched the brunette hurry down the hill before he simply started walking down the hill, hands in his pockets. At least he was given an early reprieve. 

_______________________________________________________

Harry smiled as he rested against Lucius, watching the red mountains and hills pass by. He was in an extremely good mood today. He'd been busy mucking out the barn when Ernesto walked in with a somewhat curious little smirk on his face. When Harry heard that they were packing in early for the day and heading into town, he bolted through the cleaning and hurried into the hills, herding the goats down, while Lucius simply walked after him. 

And now, after some quick showers and changing of clothes, they were sitting in the back of the pickup truck as it cruised down the road. 

"Really, what are you smiling for?" Lucius asked. "You've been smiling ever since we finished up early." 

"No reason," Harry said simply, smiling and tilting his head slightly to look at the blonde. 

Lucius gave Harry a rather quizzical look, one eyebrow arched. Wisps of his blond hair fluttered in the wind, tickling against Harry's face slightly. He had taken on a slight tan, lending a touch of colour to his once pale skin. On his chin was a slight little goatee; Harry was pretty sure Lucius hadn't noticed it, otherwise, it would have been shaved off long ago. 

"No reason at all," he said again, turning his attention back to the landscape. 

"You sound disgustingly sentimental." 

"You have a tendency to do that to me." 

Harry stole a quick glance at Lucius' face, and found it torn between smugness and apprehension. He chuckled as he closed his eyes. Even if he was sitting in the back of a jolting pickup truck with Lucius, with the sun on his face, he'd never been happier. 

_______________________________________________________

The sun was just sinking below the horizon, the sky a fading crimson violet and burgeoning black indigo. The street lights had come on, illuminating the roads as much as the lights from the shops. People were either walking idly down the street or lounging around in a few outdoor patios, chatting over cups of coffee or bottles of beer about life in general. The soft babble was pleasant enough, and was just one more piece to the quaint charm the town held. It reminded Lucius a little bit of Hogsmeade, minus the flock of students that descended every so often. 

"Let's pop in here," Harry said tugging gently on Lucius' hand. 

And so Lucius found himself dragged into the fifth shop for the evening. When they had arrived here, Valencia and Ernesto said they were going to the restaurant down the street and that Harry and Lucius could do as they pleased, but to be at the restaurant for 10 when they were leaving. Valencia had stuck a wad of bills into his hand, which Harry had promptly taken once she was out of sight. It was just as well too, since Lucius hadn't the faintest clue of how Muggle money worked in England or here. 

"What's in here?" Lucius asked; the smell of musty paper was slightly overpowering. 

"It's a bookstore," Harry said as he let go of Lucius' hand. "I thought I'd pick up a book to read." He started looking across the spines, a thoughtful look on his face. "And please, don't be rude to the salesperson…like the last three times." 

Lucius simply gave a displeased sound from his throat. Was it his fault that they didn't know how to do their job properly? Or that they were snippy, annoying people who hovered over him and Harry like vultures ready to swoop down? Of course not, and Lucius was not one to sit back and suffer anyone badgering him around in any shape form or fashion. Plus it had been highly amusing to see the looks on their faces when they realized he could speak and understand Spanish. Considering the number of 'colourful' things they had called him, they looked as if they wanted to die on the spot. Lucius would have been more than pleased to help them with that, but Harry always seemed to show up at the right moment, frowning with a thoroughly displeased expression on his face. 

"Are you looking for anything in particular this time?" Lucius asked in a bored voice as he strolled after Harry. 

Harry shook his head. "Just something to read. I'll try to be quick; I doubt you know anything about Muggle literature." 

"Indeed," Lucius said simply, sneering at a book with a garishly coloured cover. "Not garbage like this, I hope." He picked the book up delicately by the corner. 

"No. Why on Earth would I want to read a romance novel?" Harry paused looking at it. "A trashy one at that." 

Lucius put it back quickly as if it were a hot coal. 

// May I help you with anything? \\ 

Turning around, Lucius found himself looking at a young girl about Harry's age. She looked between him and Harry expectantly. The sooner they were out of here, the better. 

// He wants something to read; something interesting and worthwhile. \\ Lucius said, inclining his head slightly towards Harry. 

// I see, \\ the girl murmured. // What genre do you prefer? \\ 

// Um…\\ Harry paused, thinking for a moment. // Fantasy I guess. \\ 

// Ah! You're in luck! We just got in a new title! If you'll follow me please…\\ 

Lucius snorted as he and Harry started after the girl. It wasn't as if she left them much choice. They weaved through the aisles, rounding the displays at the ends of the shelves until she came to a halt in front of a rather large section. She studied the wall for a moment before she turned to Harry. 

// How big a book do you want? \\ 

// Big? \\ Harry said in a fairly bemused voice. 

// A stand alone or a multi part epic? Or do you prefer anthologies? \\ 

Harry looked as if he was drowning in the questions. // Just a- \\ 

// Multi part epic, \\ Lucius said smoothly; it would keep Harry occupied for a long time. // With plenty of intrigue. \\ And keeping Harry's mind occupied as well was a good idea. 

The girl looked at Harry and he nodded his head. She reached up and pulled down a bright silver book. 

// They finally got this series translated, \\ she said handing it to Harry. // I highly recommend it. You'll guess enough things right, and some other things…hoooo. \\ 

// So this is the first one? \\ Harry asked, turning it over and reading the short blurb on the back before he opened it and started reading. 

// Yes, it is, \\ she pulled down two more books, one gold and the other a shiny blue. // This is the second one, \\ she handed Harry the gold one. // And this is the third one. \\ she handed him the blue one. // The fourth one hasn't been released in English yet. If you buy three books from one series, we give a fifteen percent discount. I'm not trying to pressure you, but I do highly recommend this series; I was chewing my nails by the end of the third one, and I'm starting to get impatient for the fourth. \\ 

// Uh huh… \\ Harry said as he turned yet another page. 

// Anything in particular for you, Sir? \\ the girl asked, looking at Lucius. // A classic perhaps? \\ 

Lucius glanced at Harry who was rather engrossed in the third page. // No thank you. I believe he'll take all three books. \\ 

// Not a problem, Sir. I'll ring you out. \\ she said as she started for the front. 

"Harry," Lucius said. "Are you done?" 

"Yeah. I'll get these. So far, there's been a massacre, the captain's an idiot who got himself killed by some weird creatures and ends up as a zombie and crushes the throat of a sentry from his scouting party. If that's not a good start to a series, I don't know what is." 

Lucius picked up the book, arching an eyebrow at the deceptively simple cover bearing a man astride a horse and a snowy castle in the background. "So long as you're pleased with it…" 

"I am." Harry beamed as they made their way to the front and paid. "It'll be nice to have a bit of reading before going to sleep." Harry paused as he noticed something sticking out of a book. // What's this? I didn't pay for that. \\ 

// I know. Nice new bookmark to go with your books. Free of charge. \\ the girl said with a smile. // Have a nice evening! \\ 

// Thanks! You too! \\ Harry said as they stepped out of the shop. "Nice bookmark, isn't it?" 

"You certainly can't lose it," Lucius replied, eyeing the bright gold lettering and mishmash of patterns on the background. 

"I think that's the nicest thing you may have to say about it," Harry chuckled as he tucked it back in the bag. "All right, I've got something. Now you need something." 

"Nothing from these forsaken shops," Lucius muttered. "Who knows what shoddy things they may have." 

"Sheesh, it's not like we're looking in a second hand store Lucius," Harry held up the bag with his new books for emphasis. 

"Fine, if you insist." Lucius said with a faint sigh of disgust. 

Getting anything made by Muggles wasn't exactly his idea of a shopping trip. To hell with the proverb "When in Rome…"; Lucius wanted fine Wizarding goods that did more than simply sit still like an inanimate object. He wanted something interesting. He was rather busy fuming about this, and didn't notice when Harry stopped to look in yet another window. It took him about a minute to realize the brunette was gone and a quick look back to discover where he went. 

"Were you simply going to let me continue walking like that?" Lucius demanded a bit crossly as he stomped back to where Harry was currently peering intently into a display window. 

"Course not." Harry said. 

"What has your attention this time?" Lucius asked. 

"That." Harry said pointing. 

Lucius looked into the window, finding himself greeted by the sight of jewellery. Normally he would have rolled his eyes, curled a lip in disgust and promptly walked away. However, once he saw what Harry had pointed to, he found himself looking at it rather critically. Two silver snakes were entwined but it was obvious that they were meant to be separate necklaces. One had a small onyx for an eye, the other a brilliant green emerald. The tails of each snake curled around the opposite stone, holding it securely in place. 

"Nice, aren't they?" Harry said, glancing over at Lucius. 

"They're passable," Lucius said finally, still scrutinizing the necklaces. From what he could see the craftsmanship was excellent and well thought out. Of course, he would need a closer inspection to verify this, and see if it was even worth his money and- 

"Don't worry. I'm not going to make you stick your foot in your mouth." Harry said with a chuckle as he stood back up and started walking. 

Lucius fell in step beside him. "How gracious of you." He said with a hint of wryness. 

"You know," Harry began. "The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin." 

Lucius arched an eyebrow slightly. "And how did you end up in Gryffindor?" 

"I asked to be put there. At the time I was under the impression that Slytherin was more or less the place not to be. That and everyone told me that Slytherins were more or less evil, with almost no chance of redemption." 

"You certainly scheme like a Slytherin. Now if we could simply rid you of that tendency to rush into things…" Lucius let his words trail off 

"Shut up." Harry said flushing a bit. "I know, I'm not perfect. I'm allowed a screw up…or two…or three. Let's just leave it there." 

"Knowing when to withdraw," Lucius murmured. "Another fine Slytherin trait." 

"Are you going to continue like this? Harry asked with a touch of sourness in his voice. 

"Perhaps…" Lucius said simply, his voice betraying nothing. 

Harry watched him for a moment before he gave a small smile. Lucius was starting to become more than perplexed by Harry's sudden shifts in mood today. 

"May I ask why you're smiling now?" 

"You know Lucius, I've been thinking…" 

"Yes?" 

"It's not set in stone or anything, but," Harry paused for a moment. "What if we just stayed here and forgot about Britain?" he finished a bit hesitantly. 

"What spurred that particular thought?" 

"We may be on a farm in the middle of nowhere virtually, but," Harry's face went bright red. "I have no need to pretend or keep up any pretensions with you here. I can just be myself, and you can be you. We're actually ourselves, not what others expect us to be." Harry didn't say anything for a moment. "I'd really rather stay here…like this…I don't want to go back to charade Lucius." 

"I see," Lucius said, feeling rather silly for his jealousness earlier in the day. Harry wanted to turn his back on the Wizarding world to stay with him. Lucius wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him in closer as they continued to walk slowly. "Neither do I." 

_______________________________________________________

The room was circular and dark, save for the dull flickering of a few torches mounted in sconces on the wall. A small group of robed figures stood in a loose group, murmuring softly amongst themselves, the light catching bits of their white masks. From the imperious chair on a raised dais in the middle of the room sat Voldemort. He simply surveyed them as he stroked Nagni's head, and the snake gave a soft sibilant hiss. His red eyes darted from figure to figure with a critical light, nostrils flaring slightly from time to time. 

All in all, it was a very tense atmosphere and Severus was so tense that he more than likely looked as if he was about to pass a few Erumpents. If he hadn't forced himself to remain calm and composed, he'd more than likely be sweating buckets. The enchanted eyeholes of his mask allowed him full view of the room, and, at the moment, all he really wanted to see was a small sliver of it. 

When Voldemort waved a hand slightly, the entire room fell into immediate silence. "Two days from it will be three. Three months since we've been licking our wounds and searching for one Lucius Malfoy." 

The soft murmurs of assent swelled against the walls reverberating off. 

"If not for Nott, we still would be looking. But now, we have found Lucius," Voldemort paused for a moment. "As well that damnable brat Potter." 

Mutters of discontent grew at that. Severus grew a bit uneasy but he didn't let it show. This wouldn't help in the slightest. 

"But in two days we will snatch the sweet fruit of victory from Dumbledore's grasp as he did to us. Since Lucius and Potter are in the same area, we simply collect both of them." 

That seemed to satisfy the other Death Eaters, of whom were making happy ecstatic noises. Severus couldn't stop the dry thought of, _'A rather orgasmic moment for the dolts; probably the only one they're likely to get.'_ from flitting across his mind. 

"But we must tread carefully," Voldemort began, immediate silence falling once more. "We don't need the meddling old man to catch wind of our plans," he looked carefully around the room. "You may all leave now. Snape, Nott, stay a moment." 

Severus' heart froze in place as the other Death Eaters filed out, leaving him and Nott alone in Voldemort's presence. There was no way that Voldemort found out what he did. There was simply no possible way. 

Voldemort rose from his seat, striding down to stand in front of Nott and Severus. "Remove your masks and look at me." He said simply. 

Severus removed his easily, glad that his hand hadn't shook at all. He sometimes got the shakes and it was hard to conceal something like that. He made himself look up into Voldemort's skeletal, reptilian white face. Those red eyes seemed to burn like fire with the gleam from the torches. 

"You two are among the only capable intelligent in my ranks," Voldemort began quietly. "Therefore I am placing you in charge of this little….operation. I want Potter brought back here in one piece and alive. That boy _will_ suffer." 

He paused for a moment, his red eyes becoming hard with a steely glint to them. 

"Should you fail in any manner, you may find taking your own life preferable to facing my displeasure." 

Severus couldn't help but notice that Voldemort's eyes flickered to Nott for a long moment before shifting away. He hadn't looked at glanced at once. Voldemort turned, seating himself on the chair once more before he waved a hand in dismissal, 

Severus gave a low bow and walked sedately from the room. Once he was safely away from Voldemort and Nott, he allowed his brows to crease together in anxiousness. Obviously the Dark Lord was putting Nott in charge of this operation and Severus was simply there to observe. Being a double spy certainly had its benefits. The Dark Lord couldn't be rid of him because he was too valuable as a spy. And Albus had saved him from a one way trip to Azkaban by revealing that he was a spy for the Light. Information was power. 

Two days was all they had left. Voldemort must have been very sure in the information he had, since he was planning on proverbially slapping Albus in the face. 

This entire mess was already sitting uneasily with Severus but now, he was not starting to like this one bit. 

_______________________________________________________


	15. Chapter 15

_**Squrlie Jack**_: ^____^ Glad you liked it. 

_**MustIBeAMalfoy**_: *sigh* Nope, they don't know what's coming. They didn't get to shag all day, but they shagged half the night away. ^.^ Well, you have to go to my website to read that. Once this is all done, I may post it on Adult FanFiction.net and Ink Stained Fingers. Don't know yet. 

_**Final Spell**_: *blushes furiously* I'm still not used to this whole praise bit, honestly. lol You know, all the good stories - Severitus, Maeglin Yedi, Nimori, ntamara, etc. - I've read I've heard about through recs or word of mouth. Go to class and my friends would say, 'Man, you gotta read this one! It's awesome!' things like that. It certainly would help if FanFiction had a rating system like Adult FanFiction.net. Aw man, now I just feel really bad. 

_**DaughterofDeath**_: ………..Chapter added. *mumbles* Now I'm really feeling bad. 

_**bakachan17**_: *goes red* Thank you. I'm glad you like it. 

_**Immortal Memories**_: I can sympathize with that. My mom used to be a nurse so I got that too. And I'm really close with my best friend, and her mom is practically a nurse….so I ended up sitting through yet another Talk. Thankfully, I missed the one my friend got. It involved a banana, a condom, an offer of demonstration and my friend saying, "God no! I don't need to know that!" 0o *shudder*…..birds and bees would have been more than enough to explain. 

_**Saavik13**_: It could be a Wizarding tracking device. Or it could simply be a bookmark. ¬_¬ Yeah, I know that's not really helpful but that's all I'm offering for now. The protection talk? No it wasn't, just a plain and simple talk and I will confirm that there is no mpreg….yet. ^.^ Why? Because when people start care they, sometimes, tend to develop a habit of sticking their noses in a person's business and offer advice. Unfortunately for Harry and Lucius it turned out into rather awkward moments. Valencia's reasoning behind it - which I should have gotten in somehow - is that they need to be aware of the risk of STDs. Remember; she had worked in a health clinic previous to being on the farm and has something of a background dealing with this. 

_**Shinigami Liliz Black**_: Ach, don't worry about that. I've got a crapload of work to take care of but I figure I'll get around to it. Yeah, The Talk….*snicker* I'm gonna quit before I end up giggling again. And yesh! *grins* I did like it. You even got wet spiky hair right. I'm still working on that. I actually want to answer that question, but I can't for fear for spoiling plot. ^.^;; 

_**Plastraa**_: Nah. Yeah, I hate the thought too….*falls into a moment of silence* Me personally, I would simply flip the Wizarding world the bird and continue on my merry way. But that's just me. ^.^ Confrontation is in this chapter; I hope I handled it well. …….XD *burst out at the image of Lucius wielding his pimp cane and using it to command a lil army of goats* Oh my God, that is great! I can't stop giggling insanely now. Getting weird looks from my dad, but I just can't stop. I gotta try drawing that chibi style! *strokes package of Copic markers* 

_**A/N**_: Well I've got quite a few things to state here. First of all, this chapter is late *koffwaylatekoff* because I just found out that Beloved Enemies just started the fourth wave of their Fuh-Q-Fest, and I was a little unsure as to the status of my story. And two weeks later, with no reply to my e-mail, I'm just gonna post the chapter and deal with consequences later on. Another note….this is the final chapter of _**En Las Montañas**_. And before you get yourself all worked up, I didn't say anything because you would have asked for more. And I would have given more to this. But I originally planned it out to be 15 chapters + something of an epilogue. And for once in my life, I actually stuck to it. Go me…I think….*looks puzzled* I'm writing a second part to this, but I've got enough on my plate as it is with life. *mumbles* Stupid essays and midterms….. Anyways, expect an epilogue posted in a day which will conclude _**En Las Montañas**_. I've enjoyed the story and I'm glad you all did do. Thank you. 

_______________________________________________________ 

_**En Las Montañas** _

Chapter 15 

"Harry…turn off the light." 

"I'm almost done Lucius." 

"…Aren't you done now?" 

"No! I still have a few pages to go before I finish the chapter." 

"'A few' being?" 

"Three." 

Lucius was far from pleased. They had spent the day together watching the goats and sheep up in the hills. A few ominous looking clouds had rolled in with a low growl of thunder and the promise of rain to come. But the day was relatively warm, a touch humid and all around enjoyable. That is, until they finished up for the day and got back into the house. Harry's attention had been focused solely and intently on the book. For the past two days Lucius had suffered it. Not any more. 

"Hey!" Harry protested as Lucius neatly snared the book from his hands. "I'm not done yet!" 

"You've been ignoring me for the past two nights," Lucius said as he placed the book on his bedside table. 

"You're asleep by the time I'm done!" Harry flared hotly. 

"Imagine that." Lucius commented dryly. 

Harry crossed his arms with a scowl. "Maybe you should learn to keep yourself occupied." 

"That is what I was planning, but I was lacking the participation of a certain someone." 

"The world doesn't revolve around you Lucius." 

"If it did, things would be much easier." 

Harry gave a snort. "Fine. Light out." He snapped his light off brusquely. "I'm going sleep now, your Majesty." 

And with that, Lucius was left to watch as Harry's shadowy figure settled his head against, making himself comfortable on the mattress, pulling the blanket up to his neck. Lucius settled down well, the mattress giving soft squeaks. Lucius simply lay there for a moment, taking in the strained silence before he started to slide a hand over Harry's waist. Harry gave a miffed sound and swatted Lucius' hand away. 

"You've got to be kidding," Lucius said softly. 

"Mmph," Harry grunted. 

"Is that all you're going to say?" 

"I'm not in the mood," Harry whispered back in petulant tone. 

Lucius couldn't help but chuckle a bit when he heard that one. He reached out and slid his hand against Harry's waist and up his chest, rubbing his fingertips against the younger boy's nipples. 

"You really can't lie," Lucius murmured. 

Harry pushed his hips back, sliding his hand over Lucius'. "They'll hear us through the wall." He purred in protest. 

"Then we'll have to go slowly, won't we?" Lucius breathed as he left off from Harry's nipples and ghosted his hand up his neck. 

Harry wasn't about to start a protest any time soon. 

_______________________________________________________

Severus was pacing the floor of Albus' office impatiently. The spell had been placed on him, and all was ready except for one thing: the Portkey. How, in Merlin's name, could it take one old man so long to select a simple inconspicuous object to become a Portkey? 

"Hmm…" Albus mused, studying the objects on his desk. "No, not that." 

"For Merlin's sake, use this blasted thing!" Severus snarled as he snatched up the cloudy white sphere from the desk. "Put Longbottom's Remembrall to better use than he did." 

Albus took it. "Thank you Severus; this will do nicely." He aimed his wand at the glass ball in his hand. "Portustantum Harry Potter." 

The Remembrall gave a peculiar hum as it glowed with a blue light before falling silent, the light fading quickly. Severus stuck his hand out imperiously and Albus placed the ball in his grasp. 

"Once Harry touches it, it will bring him back here to my office. I trust you can ensure that happens?" 

"I'll have to, won't I?" Severus ground out as he swept out of Albus' office and down the stairs quickly. 

The Dark Lord had summoned him almost fifteen minutes ago. Of course, ten of those minutes had been spent waiting for a suitable Portkey to bring Potter hack here safely. Hurrying out of the school, he started down the path towards Hogsmeade, leaving the wards behind him. He paused once he was halfway down the path to Hogsmeade, before slipping on his white mask and Disapparating with a loud crack. His vision seemed to diminish sharply in the darkened room when he abruptly appeared in it and it took him a moment to adjust, the throng of shadowy figures growing apparent. 

"You're late." 

Severus stepped forward and made a low bow of obeisance as he kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe. "Forgive me my Lord. I was unfortunately delayed by a doddering white bearded fool." 

Voldemort gave an indulgent chuckle. "Nothing will go wrong tonight. Nott as been given the orders, and the others know that they are to obey without question." 

Severus nodded, still keeping his face lowered as he fell back beside Nott, who was standing in front of the ranks. Voldemort withdrew his wand and swished it, causing a large white circle to appear on the floor around the group. 

"This is your Portkey there. Nott has the key back," Voldemort said simply. "Do not fail me." 

______________________________________________________

It was the sound of a loud crash that half-roused Harry from sleep. He raised his head slightly, looking towards the window. With a sleepy grumble, he rested his head on the pillow once more. It was probably just the goats in the barn and tomorrow morning there would undoubtedly be some new mess for him to clean up. When a loud squawk came from the chicken coop that was abruptly silenced, Harry groaned and disentangled himself from Lucius, pulling on a pair of pants and shuffling to the window. 

"What is it?" Lucius asked in a low hoarse voice, rolling over to face Harry as he blinked a bit blearily. "What is it?" he repeated again when Harry failed to answer him the first time. 

Harry had stood there for a second gaping in disbelief before he pressed himself flat against the wall, peering guardedly around the corner. "Death Eaters." He hissed. 

"Death Eaters?" Lucius said with a touch of derision as he pulled on pants of his own and walked to the spot against the wall Harry vacated for him. "Bloody hell." He cursed softly as he pressed himself against the wall. 

Harry stole back to the bed as quietly as he could, reaching into one table drawer and pulling out his wand. He reached into a drawer on Lucius' side of the bed and pulled out his. 

"We didn't plan for this," Harry murmured as he padded his way over silently, handing Lucius his wand. 

"We have to split up," Lucius said as he headed for the bedroom door. "Things will seem less suspicious." 

Harry nodded his head following after him. He paused at the bedroom door, catching Lucius' arm for a moment. Lucius looked down at him, and that's when Harry leaned forward and kissed Lucius. He just had the sudden impulse to feel the older man's lips against his, to taste him one last time and just be focused on something so very simple before Merlin knew what hell burst out on this house. He drew back after a minute, opening his eyes once more to look at Lucius and give him a faint smile. Lucius nodded his head with a responding one before his face became a cold, arrogant mask. 

Lucius opened the door and stepped out. In a moment, Harry could see nothing but darkness. There was no trace of Lucius ever being there. Steeling himself, he opened the door a bit more stepping out into the hallway. There was a faint glow of moonlight from the window at the end of the hallway, provided by the weak moonlight. He could see the shadow of a string dangling from the ceiling. He looked up and was able to make out the shape of an attic door. That would probably come in very useful. Funny, he'd never noticed it before. 

A slight creak from behind him made him whirl around, wand drawn and ready. Silence enshrouded the upper floor for a moment before another creak came. Harry took a step back, eyes narrowing. There was something else there. It was either using a Disillusionment charm or a simple Invisibility cloak. 

"Relv-" 

His word was cut off as a hand clamped down over his mouth, another gripping his arm tightly. He was just about to bite down and hex the idiot to bits when he heard a soft familiar drawl in his ear. 

"Forgotten what the werewolf and cyclops taught you already?" 

Harry's eyes widened as a hooded figure started to appear, the pale white mask being shifted aside for a moment to reveal Snape's dark eyes, hooked nose and scowling mouth before it slid back into place. Harry opened his mouth, but before he could even say anything, Snape thrust something into his pocket. Harry made a motion for it, only to have Snape slap his hand away. 

"Don't touch it yet," Snape said in a low voice. "It's spelled to Port you back as soon as you touch it." 

"Look, just let me go!" Harry hissed, twisting his arm around in Snape's grip. "I don't need your bloody help, you insufferable git!" 

"How dare you-" Snape began. 

"Snape!" 

Harry looked up at the barked word to see four more Death Eaters standing at the landing of the stairs, one just in front of the others slightly. Moving quickly, Harry darted out of Snape's grasp, jumping to reach the string for the stairs. He got it and yanked down hard, causing the stairs to come crashing down. He started scrambling up just as a Death Eater lunged forward and grabbed his ankle and pulled. Harry slid down a bit, his teeth clacking together, as he viciously kicked the Death Eater off the stairs and hurried up, yanking the stairs back up with him. 

The attic was dusty and shadowy and just as dimly lit as the hallway when Harry ducked behind a large crate, forcing himself to breathe silently and remain motionless. It didn't take long for the Death Eaters to bring the stairs back down and come up them as silently as possible. Harry held his breath slightly, as they filed past his hiding spot, their backs towards him. And they had left the stairs down. If he could make it down, he could seal the door shut and buy himself some time to flee. 

He crept past them, moving down the stairs slowly. He had just put his foot on the floor again when he found himself face to face with Lucius. They'd left him here as a sentry. Harry swallowed as he realized that there was no way that he could pass without giving Lucius away. And he saw the exact same realization on Lucius' face. He swallowed once more and nodded his head. 

_'Are you sure?'_ Lucius mouthed as he stepped forward and grasped Harry's arm lightly. 

Harry nodded his head, with a deep breath, suddenly glad to feel the Portkey in his pocket. _'I'll be fine. Don't worry.'_ He mouthed back in reply 

They walked up the stairs slowly, but once Harry could see a sliver of the attic, he started struggling. Like clockwork, Lucius' grip tightened and he forcibly dragged Harry up. 

"You should learn to watch your back better," Lucius drawled with a sneer in his voice. "Look at what I caught attempting to slink away. The noble Harry Potter." 

Harry managed to lay his wand flat against his stomach as Lucius threw him to the floor. He half-propped himself up and looked around at the shadows that were now closing in to form a loose throng, still hiding his wand. He'd have to make sure to make life hell for some of them if he was going to be caught. 

"You've caused enough trouble," 

Harry's eyes widened as he recognized Nott's voice. Apparently he was able to get out of the Ministry after Hermione stunned him in the Department of Mysteries. 

"I see you recognize me," Nott said in a smug voice. "Did you honestly think you would be rid of me that easily?" he gave a condescending little laugh. "Once the Dark Lord is done with you, you'll wish for and welcome death." He raised his wand, aiming it right at Harry. "Pet-" 

"Now!" 

Everything seemed to explode in movement and illuminating bright lights as some of the Death Eaters turned and fired on their own comrades. Harry scrambled up, realizing they were Order members before he was brutally dragged back down. His head banged against the floor hard, followed by a blow to the stomach that knocked all of the wind out of him. He curled up into a little ball, gasping for breath as he screwed his eyes shut to try and block out all of the shifting, disorienting lights. 

"I will not go back empty handed this time!" Nott snarled as he drew back, aiming his wand once more. "Petrificus totalus!" 

Harry managed to open his eyes as the spell flew towards him. But then he caught sight of a flash of blue and yellow before everything seemed to erupt in a bright flash of white light. He managed to shove a shaky hand into his pocket and grasp the Portkey. The familiar tug at his navel came, and everything spun. 

When he opened his eyes once more, he found himself lying on a floor, facing a wall of books. He turned his head and found himself looking at a railing. He reached up and grasped it, pulling himself up. 

"Bad idea," he gasped as his stomach immediately started heaving in protest. 

He bent over double, retching noisily as he half hung onto the railing. He panted heavily once his stomach had finished flip-flopping around and sat back down heavily, leaning against the rails. He closed his eyes, as he heard the sound of stone scraping against stone. He couldn't be bothered to turn around and see whom it was. 

"You have a visitor who made a mess in your small library Albus." Someone quipped. 

It most certainly had to be a painting that spoke and that was the last bit that managed to sink into Harry's head, since all he seemed to hear was a sharp gasp, the sound of thundering feet and then suddenly felt himself being squeezed tightly in a constricting hug. He gave weak, winded sound, as he opened his eyes to be greeted by the sight of bushy hair. 

"'Mione! You squeeze him any tighter and all the air will come out of him and his eyes will pop!" Ron exclaimed. "Let him breathe! Ew… is that barf? Scourgify." 

Harry gasped as he was just as abruptly released, closing his eyes and coughing a bit as he struggled to regain his breath somewhat. Nott really had knocked all the wind out of him and banging his head had only added onto that. He panted for a few minutes, finally catching his breath back as a dull throbbing ache settled in his gut, finally focusing on what Hermione appeared to be saying. 

"Harry, we've been so worried about you!" Hermione said in a rushed voice. "When we found out you'd gone missing-" 

"Ah, I see you've found Harry. He was supposed to end up on the chair, not here," Dumbledore said as he came to the top stair. "Perhaps it would be best for Harry to rest and recover from his three month long ordeal?" 

Harry didn't say anything, watching Dumbledore as he peered at Ron and Hermione from over his glasses and they nodded their heads with sounds of agreement. 

"We should talk to him tomorrow 'Mione," Ron said finally. "If I'd been through what Harry has, I know I'd want some sleep." 

"Then I'll leave you two to show him off to bed." Dumbledore said with a smile before disappearing down the stairs. 

Harry watched the back of Dumbledore's head as Ron and Hermione each took an arm and slung it over their shoulders before hoisting him up. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk reading over something when Ron and Hermione said good night. Harry didn't even feel like nodding his head in agreement. He simply pretended that his head had gone limp and he found himself staring at his feet. 

The walk down from Dumbledore's office seemed to take forever. And Ron and Hermione had tried asking him some gently worded questions. All Harry had the energy to do was grunt something unintelligible back in reply. When they came to a stop in front of a painting with a man and his horse, his brow furrowed. 

"This isn't the Fat Lady," he said in a raspy voice. 

"Flame berries," Hermione said, causing the door to swing open. "No, it isn't. Dumbledore figured it would be best if you had some privacy to yourself for a few days to recuperate before people start asking a whole bunch of questions." 

Harry caught the pointed look Ron shot Hermione but he simply gave a tired sounding mumble in reply. 

"All right, let's get you into bed Harry." Ron said as they made their way to door. 

Harry didn't offer much trouble when they turned the covers back and slipped him in before Hermione tucked him in securely. Harry didn't say or do anything except for closing his eyes and breathe slowly. 

"See? Asleep already. Come on 'Mione," Ron whispered, his steps scraping against the carpet slightly. 

"All right," Hermione murmured. "I'm just glad he's back. Can you believe that pensieve was-" 

That was all Harry heard since the door was firmly closed, blocking out the rest of Hermione's words. Harry opened his eyes and glanced at the clock on the night table to read the glowing hands - twelve in the morning - and simply lay there in the dark, as the dull ache in his gut grew to be less and less. He glanced over at the clock again seeing the glowing hands reading four in the morning. 

He sat up slowly on the edge of the bed, eyes focusing on nothing for a moment. "Back to it all." he said softly before he gave a weary, mournful sigh and held his head in his hands. 

______________________________________________________


	16. Epilogue

_**

En Las Montañas

** _

Epilogue 

The sun had just risen and tinted the sky with a light pale pink and orange, seeping out into a bright blue. The cool morning air was heavy with a fine mist that wrapped itself around the trees and undergrowth and veiled the trail up ahead and behind. Lucius paused, his horse pawing at the ground, as he simply took in the morning. 

He'd only been back at the Wiltshire manor for the past week. Voldemort hadn't wanted to see him yet. Lucius couldn't help but wonder if that was a good or bad thing. Voldemort could simply be glad to have one of his top Death Eaters back and think nothing of it. Or he could be bottling his rage and demand to know why Lucius hadn't made his way back to England sooner or alerted him. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. Either way, he had to be doubly on guard; especially since he was about to embark on a rather risky path. It would take careful observation in order to ensure he selected the person who was the double spy. 

Of course Harry's veiled words didn't help much, but the less that could be easily connected, the better for them. Making preparations for a dosage of Veritaserum would be a prudent measure to take. One never knew and he would soon have to worry about Dumbledore as well as Voldemort. 

He'd taken an early morning ride to clear his head and it seemed as if it was still bubbling over with Merlin knew how many things that still required his attention. His horse now gave an impatient snort, pawing at the ground more anxiously. Lucius nudged it with his heels and clucked his tongue lightly, moving the reins so it turned around and started back down the path towards the stables. 

"Lord Malfoy," the groom said with a low bow once Lucius had arrived and dismounted. "A house elf says that you have a guest at the manor." 

Lucius arched an eyebrow slightly. A caller, this early in the morning? Who in their right mind would be up at quarter to seven in the morning? Well, besides him. He nodded his head slightly in thanks and made his way back to the house, taking the path though the gardens. The minute he stepped into the door, it seemed as if he was barraged by a flustered house elf. 

"Bwink is sorry master!" the house elf cried, wringing its hands and beating itself rather viciously in the head. "Bwink told Master Snape that you was occupied but he-" 

"Snape?" Lucius said a bit sharply. "What do you mean Snape?" 

"Master Snape is in the dining room, waiting to see you!" Bwink squeaked in fear. "Bwink tried to tell him but he didn't listen. Bwink is sorry Master, Bwink almost-" 

Lucius didn't bother listening to the rest. He simply waved a hand in dismissal and strode down the hallway towards the dining room. Just as Bwink had said, Severus was seated in the dining room, scowling heartily as a house elf tried to ply him with what looked to be an enticing breakfast. 

"Out. Now." Lucius ordered, causing the elf to scurry quickly from the room and leaving it silent. 

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Severus demanded from his seat. 

"Recuperating," Lucius said derisively as he took a seat and perused the rather buffet style selection that graced the tabletop. "It was quite an ordeal." He was neglecting certain…particulars but Lucius was sure Severus didn't, and wouldn't, want to hear about the fantastic sex he and Harry had been having. He just might start screaming about his poor virgin ears. Lucius chuckled slightly at that thought. 

Severus scowled at Lucius' chuckle. "Don't give me that," he said and uncrossed his arms. "The Dark Lord is going to want to see you today." 

Lucius simply shrugged, placing some bacon and eggs on his plate. He knew it was going to be coming around sooner or later. It seemed that Severus wasn't appeased with this at all and cleared his throat before speaking. 

"Have you stopped to consider just what the Dark Lord will do to extract information from you?" 

"I believe he'll do what most of us do; ask a question," Lucius said archly. "And perhaps I'll do something radical; such as answering him back." 

Severus scowled for a moment. "Wherever you were, you must have addled your wits somehow. I'm quite sure you don't wish to end up like Nott. That is, unless you're looking for a convenient manner in which to escape your marriage." 

Nothing was said for a moment as Lucius took in the wry smile that graced Severus lips. No, ending up dead from Avada Kedavra after a full day of torture at the hands of the Dark Lord was not his preferred way to die. And he certainly wasn't leaving Narcissa and her sticky hands around Draco anytime soon. 

"Why Severus," Lucius said finally. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were…offering to help me. And just what could you possibly hope to gain from this?" 

"Warm and fuzzy feelings," Severus said caustically as he reached inside his robes and placed a black liquid filled vial on the table. "When you take it, think carefully about what you don't want the Dark Lord to find out about. The potion will bind and shield those memories from outside penetration. I suggest you take it before the Dark Lord summouns you any time soon. You'll be safe from any other prying methods he may have that _aren't_ those strange things called questions." 

Lucius reached forward, rolling the vial between his fingers, regarding it curiously before his gaze his flickered to Severus, hard and flinty. "Don't play the fool with me, Severus. I don't have the time or patience." 

Severus didn't say anything for a moment. "And I can't do anything out of the kindness of my heart?" 

"Is that what you call that dried up shriveled thing?" Lucius arched an eyebrow. 

"I can say the same for you." Severus retorted easily. 

Lucius simply gave him a strange enigmatic little smirk. "I'm quite sure you can. Is this," he held up the vial. "The only reason why you've called at a rather inhuman hour of the morning?" 

"I didn't have to, you know." Severus said harshly. 

"Yes, and escaping from a school full of terrified, trapped brats isn't reason enough to flee?" Lucius followed up. 

"Just take the damned thing if you want to save your corrupted aristocratic ass." Severus spat out before he swept out of the dining room, slamming the door behind him. 

Lucius watched the doors with a somewhat indolent amusement before he turned his attention back to the vial. He was wondering about where it had really come from. Had Snape truly done something without an attachment of any kind? Or had it come through Dumbledore? Or even through Harry who was working through Dumbledore? Lucius looked back at the door. If it was the last one, Harry certainly had found a brilliant way of telling him and hiding the fact from Voldemort in one stroke. Quite Slytherin indeed… He slipped the vial into his inside robe pocket and started his breakfast, a small smile playing across his face. 

_______________________________________________________

"That was sheer madness, and you know it Albus!" Severus demanded as he paced about the Headmaster's office. "What, in the name of Merlin himself, were you thinking?!" he was virtually spitting with rage and trying hard to keep it under control. 

Albus watched Severus for a few moments before motioning to a chair in front of his desk. Severus simply ignored Albus and continued pacing. With a heavy sigh, Albus fixed himself a cup of tea from the tea tray on his desk, blowing across the scalding surface before taking noisy little slurps. 

"Oh, drink it properly!" Severus snarled, still pacing, his brow furrowed. 

"When you have a seat and calm down, I shall explain why I asked you to brew that potion for Lucius Malfoy." 

It took Severus another ten minutes before he was able to regain a semblance of his composure and sit down in his seat. He was gritting his teeth harshly, earning a clucking sound from Albus. 

"You'll wear your teeth out like that." 

"Spit it out!" Severus said in a tight voice. The way he was currently feeling, he would have to dock about a hundred points from Gryffindor every day for the next five years straight to feel anywhere close to better. 

"Harry expressed concern that Lucius may know something that may prove to be invaluable to Voldemort." Albus said, holding up a hand to still Severus as he opened his mouth yet again. "And I do think he raised a valid point." 

"Did Potter even say what there could be that necessitates hiding?" Severus demanded a bit belligerently. 

"No; he simply sent me a note." Albus said. 

Severus regarded the Headmaster for a moment, the corner of his left eye twitching a bit spasmodically. "Do you mean to tell me," he said slowly. "That I stomped into the Malfoy manor to give Lucius something simply because Potter sent you a note about some piddly little concern of his?" 

"Harry had concerns. Perfectly valid concerns." Albus said gently. "Your choice of words aside, yes, that is the gist of it." 

Severus' eye twitched even more, his teeth gritting together even harder. "I think you've lost it completely. Have you even talked to the brat or is he still holed up in the private quarters you assigned for him?" 

"Harry's still in his quarters, on the third floor. The suite guarded by Bucephalus," Albus said, giving Severus something of a reproachful look. "I believe he needs some time to recuperate from his ordeal. In fact, if you could go by and talk to him, I would be more than grateful." 

A hoarse choking sound came from Severus' throat as his face went a dark, flustered red, eyes snapping. The tic just seemed to be getting worse. 

"I just want you to try Severus," Albus said. "If not, have him come and see me afterwards." 

Severus tried to speak once more but found his rage choking the words from his mouth. He rose from his chair and stalked out of Dumbledore's office, a cheerful 'Thank you!' following after him. 

"You will not flip the Headmaster the bird, you will not flip the Headmaster the bird," Severus ground out in a mantra as he stalked down the stairs and out into the corridor. "You will not flip the Headmaster the bird, you will not…" 

Why the Headmaster saw fit to send him on this infuriating task was beyond him. Certainly Severus had better things to do with his time, and dealing with a morose Potter was not his choice. Hell, it wasn't even on his list. Yet Albus had firmly interjected it in there. Severus could not go and reason with the narrow-minded brat, but Albus would be on his case until he did. Better to get it done and out of the way now. 

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that it came as a surprise when something collided with him. He looked down in surprise to see Hermione Granger was sitting up, rubbing her head as Ronald Weasley helped her up. Great; Potter's little tagalong friends; just who he had no inclination of seeing at the moment. Was he ever to be free of the brat? 

"Watch where you walk!" he barked tersely before stalking off down the hall. 

He could hear their discontent mutters behind him and didn't quite care at the moment. Albus had said the portrait of Bucephalus guarded Potter's quarters on the third floor. Every step he took seemed to only fuel his rage. He paused on the second floor, taking a moment to regain his composure; dealing with Potter always managed to infuriate him and going in mad was simply asking to burst with rage at the boy after five minutes. By the time he reached the portrait, which was tucked away in a small alcove, he's managed to push back the volatile rage and calm himself down a bit 

"Bucephalus," he ground out as the man in the picture was patting a black horse on it's muzzle fondly and feeding it what appeared to be an apple. "Bucephalus!" he bellowed; being ignored wasn't something anyone wanted to do right now. 

The man turned his head and gave Severus a frosty look. "And what, may I ask, is your business here?" 

"I'm here to speak to Potter." 

"Then I won't let you in. Harry left me specific instructions. Not to let anyone in; particularly you." 

Take a deep breath and calm down; that was the best thing to do at the moment. Hexing the portrait for what Potter told it to do would not get him anywhere. "Albus sent me to talk to him." 

"I see. He also said not to let the Headmaster in either. Or anyone he sends. Two strikes against you; one for being you and the other for being sent by Dumbledore." Bucephalus inspected Severus for a moment. "And if you're always that sour looking, it's no wonder he certainly doesn't want to see you." 

The tic in Severus' eye returned and everything came flooding back. He felt more indignant and outraged than he ever had in his life. And he hadn't even seen Potter yet. Wonderful. "Perhaps you don't understand. Open up so I may get in and talk to Potter. I. Need. To. Talk. To. Him. " 

Bucephalus shook his head once more. "Perhaps you didn't understand what I just told you. Would it help if I said that I directly quoted Harry when I said that you had two strikes against you, and the subsequent words after that?" 

Severus was quickly reaching his breaking point. Dealing with Voldemort's rage after the botched mission, trotting off to Lucius to give him a potion at a disgusting hour of the morning because Potter sent Albus a note and now standing here, like a fool, exchanging words with a portrait of an arrogant, cocky man with his horse to try and talk to Potter like Albus ordered was not Severus' idea of the ideal way to spend a day and a half. His hands curled into fists as he continued taking deep breaths. Remaining calm was a good idea; that was definitely a good idea. 

"Listen," he spat out. "You're lucky I haven't hexed and shredded your portrait to bits to force my way in. You're lucky I'm being diplomatic about this at all. But I am on my last nerve already and I swear to Merlin if you do not open this wretched door, you will-" 

"Yes, yes, I can quite imagine." Bucephalus said in a bored voice as he stifled a yawn. "You'll blast me to shreds and-" Bucephalus stopped talking, peering around as if listening to something. "One moment." 

And with that, Bucephalus mounted the black horse and disappeared into the painted forest in the background. Severus' tic went into overdrive. Is this why Albus had sent him down, because he himself couldn't get in to talk to Potter? Severus had his pride; this was absolutely preposterous! He was being made an ass of by a portrait. A stinking bloody portrait of some idiot who probably got trampled to death by a horse! His own horse no doubt! If that dodgy old bat in his tower couldn't get in to see Potter, how on Earth could- 

"Well," Bucephalus said with a smug smirk as he dismounted. "It seems he'll let you in. He figures it's better for you to explode inside his quarters in relative privacy rather than out here in public. Though I must tell you, the look on his face said he would have enjoyed to see the latter." 

"About bloody time!" Severus snarled. 

He glared at Bucephalus nastily, waiting for the portrait to swing open and reveal the door. Bucephalus simply watched him for a moment before shrugging and returning his attention to his horse. 

"Aren't you going to open the blasted door?!" Severus demanded. 

Bucephalus regarded him for a moment. "Aren't you going to tell me the password?" 

A long string of curses echoed through the empty hallway. Severus was about five seconds away from ripping the infuriating portrait apart with his bare hands. Just as Severus swallowed the bitter bile that rose in his throat to speak, Bucephalus dashed off to the forest, his horse in close trot behind him. Severus knew the password, but how on Earth was he to tell it to the Goddamned portrait when the bloody frigging sod decided to run off into the forest before he could even utter the stinking, wretched password?! 

"You do seem to be lucky today," Bucephalus said as he reappeared a few minutes later. "Or Harry has lost his wits in allowing me to do this. Or perhaps he wants a good scrapping fight at the moment. Could be he just wants to talk, who am I to say. But I hear any foul play and I shall run and get Minerva." 

Severus simply glared at the portrait, chest heaving as he struggled to keep a hold on his tongue. A small touch of his anger vented away when the portrait swung back to reveal the simple doorway into Potter's quarters. Severus took a deep breath to calm himself down once more - with little success - and stepped in, the portrait of Bucephalus swinging back into place with a soft thud. This would be interesting. 

_______________________________________________________ 

_End Part I - **En Las Montañas** _

Part II - **Come the Maëlstrom** [coming soon!] 


	17. Come the Maëlstrom: Preview

_**Come the Maëlstrom - Preview**_

Well, thought I'd post something of a little preview for you guys, since you seem to be or must be getting antsy for the first chapter of _**Come the Maëlstrom**_. This should help tide you all over until April 1st when I post the first chapter. I mean it's only about a week away. You can hang in there! *coughs to clear throat* In no way did I mean for that to be partronizing...I think I'd better just keep on before I end up with my foot in my mouth. ^.^;; 

This is an excerpt from Chapter Four - yes, I said Chapter Four. I ain't wasting time when it comes to writing this fic. But I am taking my time, writing it out on paper so the plot works and it doesn't suck in general. Why? Because nothing is worse more than a crappy sequel/continuation *shudders at the thought of _Friday the 13th- 2_* Anyways, I am putting some thought into this and making sure that everything works out in the end. So these chapters will take much longer to be posted. Probably a chapter every two and a half or three weeks. 

Why did I post this particular part? *shrugs* I certainly found it amusing. And it's pretty much the one bit that explains itself without giving away too much of the first three chapters. ^.^ 

Anyways. This is an excerpt from Chapter Four. Read, enjoy and you _**will**_ get the first chapter on April 1st 

_______________________________________________________

This had to be, by far, the worst week Lucius had suffered in his life. The title of '_The week from Hell_' seemed like a very close approximation for it. His manor had been subjected to three surprise visits, not just the one Severus had warned him about. And all the searches had produced was nothing. Mr. Borgin from Borgin & Burkes had been thorough and left no evidence behind. And while his home had been picked apart, the Dark Lord had summoned him to find out if anything new had happened at Hogwarts. Having heard nothing from Draco yet, Lucius had been forced to tell the Dark Lord he needed a bit more time to be sure of his observations and what his son was saying; one couldn't be too careful when crafting a plan like this. Thankfully, the Dark Lord had bought that, and it gave Lucius a bit more extra time. And when he'd come back home, he'd found the Ministry officials leaving with rather smug expressions on their faces. It hadn't taken him long to discover the first of many magical eavesdropping devices. 

Needless to say, it was nothing short of a miracle that Lucius had anything left that could be remotely called a nerve. 

Now he found himself sitting behind his study desk, absently listening to Narcissa bemoan the fact that their good name was being dragged through the mud by the insipid Ministry fools. Narcissa's voice had a very soporific effect today and he found his mind wandering from her words in order to remain awake. His eyes focused on some point just past her so it appeared that he was watching her. His mind however was far away from his study. It wandered back to sun warmed Spanish hills with a gentle breeze, covered in soft fragrant grass and Harry's warm laughter as they lay beside one another. Harry had started playing with Lucius' hand out of boredom, tracing the network of tendons and muscles down to the fingertips, commenting on the wonderful way it felt and how he liked the feel of the slight calluses against his skin when they- 

"Are you even listening to me Lucius?" 

Lucius looked up blandly at Narcissa. Oh yes; his wife was prattling on. "I've yet to hear anything useful in your mindless babble." 

"Mindless babble?" Narcissa fumed. "Simply because I worry about our good social standing does not mean…" 

Lucius automatically tuned her voice out once more. He normally didn't let Narcissa into his study, as it was his haven from her. But she'd asked to speak to him earlier on. And even he wasn't sure why he let her in. That pathetically wretched tone she used didn't help much. Now it was nigh on three hours and she was obviously not done yet. His mind had just drifted back to Harry when his eyes wandered to the clock. It was almost 6; blast. 

"Really," he said abruptly cutting Narcissa off. "Is there a particular reason why you choose to plague me this afternoon?" 

Narcissa looked at him for a moment with a frown. "Did you take care of…everything?" 

"I am far from incompetent." Lucius replied, his eyes narrowing slightly. 

How foolish was this woman? Those Ministry fools had insisted he and Narcissa be absent in order for them to 'perform their search more efficiently and quickly'. Salazar knew how many more listening devices were still left after his initial purge of the house. That one alone had yielded almost a hundred of the small, shrunken things. 

"But Lucius-" Narcissa began. 

"I believe that is enough of that," he said briskly. "I have made dinner plans, so I suggest you keep yourself occupied and out of my way. Out of the manor would be better." 

Narcissa's lips thinned as her face tightened slightly. "In this house?" 

"That's why I asked you to keep yourself occupied or to leave." Lucius said in a bored voice as he rose from his chair, fixing the cuffs of his robes. 

"And may I enquire as to who it is?" 

Lucius gave Narcissa an amused look; so she wanted to size up her competition. Too bad, she would never lay eyes on her true competition. Tonight would work twofold for him. He just had to trust that Harry had faith in him. 

"Quite frankly, it doesn't concern you," he began. "And now, I will kindly ask you to remove yourself from my study. You tire me out and not in a remotely good way." 

"You should find it to be no small wonder why our marriage is the way it is." 

"Indeed. There are many reasons. I think the main one is the fact that you're nothing more than a vapid, empty-headed woman who only schemes to keep the Malfoy name and all that goes with it." 

Narcissa wasn't thrilled by that. "At least I'm not as half as vain as you are." She retorted in a rather childish manner. 

"Ah, my dear wife," Lucius said mockingly. "Narcissistic I may be but I am far from ignorant. You seem to confuse to two, and really shouldn't." 

"And you seem to think me a fool who will be easily ousted from my current position." Narcissa sneered. 

Lucius gave a derisive chuckle. "And you seem to think far too highly of yourself. If I wished it, I could be rid of you this very moment." 

"As do you, Lucius." Narcissa replied. "You may find it difficult to be rid of me." 

"That I do seriously doubt," Lucius stated. "My opinion of myself is well-founded. Yours is nothing more than foolish pretensions." 

"Hmph," Narcissa spun on her heel and strode to the door. "It is no small wonder why my bed remains gratefully empty of your presence." She spat out in a seething voice. 

"Because Nature thankfully saw fit to not endow you with certain attributes; you would be a rather," Lucius paused for a moment, looking at her. "Grotesque man." 

The study door closed with a loud slam and Lucius found the corners of his lips curling up into an amused smile. He had forgotten just how easy it was to bait Narcissa. And just how much fun it could be to torment her. At least he would be able to have a small bit of fun in future. 

_______________________________________________________


End file.
